Silhouettes
by D3c0d3x
Summary: After Edward & Jacob both leave Bella, she decides to get proactive and go out. She stumbles off stage into the arms of a certain werewolf. Set in New Moon with some changes. Mostly canon couples. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Bar

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Thanks for trying out this story! I've been reading a lot of stories with these two paired up, and I really enjoy them. I hope I did it justice. **

**The story is set in New Moon, after Jacob comes down with 'mono.' **

**Bella never had hallucinations of Edward. He left and she was destroyed, spent most of the time in her bedroom crying over her loss. I'll fill in more back story later!**

**Enjoy!**

I could not sit in the house anymore. It was Friday night, what did normal teenagers do on Friday nights?

I can't even call Jake because he doesn't want me either. Someone has to want me, I can't be completely unwanted... _can I?_

That's it. I'm going out to find someone who will want me.

I took special pains after my shower to dry and straighten my hair. I needed a change. I decided I wanted bangs, so I cut them. _Hmm, I guess I can make decisions_.

I quickly applied makeup and dug out the shortest dress I owned. I had no idea where this sudden burst of confidence came from, but I wasn't going to question it.

One hour later I was finished. My hair was straight and I had thick wispy bangs that hung right above my eyebrows. I loved them. I was dressed in a short black dress and even decided to wear heels. But I threw a pair of tennis in the truck just in case.

I slowly walked downstairs so I didn't kill myself in the heels. Charlie was working late so I wrote him a quick note.

_Dad,_

_I'm going out tonight. I'll be careful, I promise. Don't wait up._

_Love you_

_Bella_

I was out the door and in my truck driving to Port Angeles before I could chicken out. I had no idea where I was going. A bar? A club? Did Port Angeles even have under 21 clubs? _Unlikely. _

Did I dare trying to get into a bar? I could feel my face heating up just thinking about trying to flirt my way in.

I drove through the streets of Port Angeles a while until I saw a little bar that seemed like it would be easy to get into without an ID.

_Way to be a criminal, Bella._

I parked about a block away and sat in my truck. I was going to just go home until I saw a group of people that looked younger than me walk in. I waited a few seconds and when they didn't get thrown out I figured if they could get in I could too.

I confidentially walked up to the bar, put my hand on the handle, and lost every ounce of confidence I had.

_Oh my God! What am I doing?_ I turned on my heel and ran smack into a man's chest.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I babbled at him. I knew my face was bright red.

He chuckled. "You leaving so soon?" he asked me.

I looked at his flat grey eyes and giggled. My confidence was apparently returning. I decided then and there that I wasn't going to be clumsy, immature, blush-at-everything Bella tonight. I was going to be confident, sexy, and twenty-one.

"Nope, just getting some fresh air," I even tried to look up at him from below my long lashes. I turned around quickly, latching onto the door handle once more. "Come on," I told him over my shoulder. "I'll let you buy me a drink."

Once inside we sauntered up to the bar, he ordered two bottles of beer and handed one to me. I thanked him and took a drink.

It was surprisingly not bad, it tasted like water and vinegar, but I could handle it. I took a few more rapid sips hoping the alcohol would help me hold on to my confidence.

Two beers and three shots later, I decided I wanted to try my hand at karaoke.

Michael, the mystery man who has been supplying my drinks, came over to me and put his hands on my thighs, walking up between my legs. My short dress was starting to rise up as he stood between my knees.

I put my hands on his chest to tell him to back off, but instead blurted out that it was my turn to sing.

**Review if you'd like! I'd like to hear any suggestions you might have!**


	2. Chapter 2: Haunted

**A/N: Chapter two! Enjoy!**

**The song is Haunted by Taylor Swift. It is off her new album, Speak Now. If you like Taylor Swift go check out her new CD, I think it's amazing! It's a gorgeous song, hauntingly beautiful!**

I walked up to the DJ and whispered in his ear that I wanted to sing. Apparently I was much sexier drunk then I was sober, but I wasn't worried about that now.

He happily obliged me as I breathed in his ear what song I wanted him to play.

I grabbed the microphone and strutted to the stage. I briefly thought how embarrassing it would be to fall with all these people watching me, but then the music started and I was lost to it.

I swayed my hips to the music and sang the first few lines.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time _

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break._

As I sang I thought about Edward. It didn't hurt to think about him, the alcohol made me delightfully numb.

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now,_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake._

I thought about when he left me in the woods. He didn't even make sure I could get back to Charlie safe. I was never his mate. He lied to me, over and over. If I were really that important to him, and if he knew me at all, he would have known I would stupidly chase after him.

_Oh, holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold._

This song was perfect for Edward. I remembered how cold he was with me those last few days. I wanted to hate him.

I started to really get into the song at the chorus. People seemed to be enjoying the song to far, so why not give them a show. I stomped my foot to the beat and belted it out.

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this!_

_I thought I had you figured out,_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted._

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this!_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now…_

_I'm haunted._

I could feel the tears threatening to spill, but no, I would not cry over him again. I've spent the last few months crying over him almost every second of the day. _No more!_ I told myself.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

_He will try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

I thought about Jake. My personal sun, he made me smile. But then he left me too. Reunited best friends since we were little kids, and he couldn't stand me either.

_Oh, holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

I thought about my future. Did I have one without Edward? Without Jake? Maybe Michael could be my future… _was that his name?_ I wondered. My brain was becoming fuzzy.

_I know, I know, I just know._

_You're not gone, you can't be gone, no._

I glanced out at the crowd, one tear escaping and sliding down my cheek. I was glad it was too dark in there to see.

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_I can't go back, I'm haunted._

Picturing Edward's beautiful marble face in my mind, I shut my eyes and whispered the last few lines.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break_

_Never thought I'd see it_

The music stopped and the crowd surprisingly erupted into cheers. I wiped my eyes and stumbled off the stage into a pair of hot arms.

My head snapped back and I looked up, impossibly high, into a pair of gorgeous dark eyes.

**Review if you'd like! =] I'd like to hear anything you have to say!**


	3. Chapter 3: Snip, Snip, Snip

**A/N: Wow, I'm so glad you guys like this story! Here is another little snippet for you. It's very short, but I figured I'd post it as a separate chapter since it's all in Paul's POV. It was surprisingly easy to write. Enjoy!**

Paul's POV

The pack decided to go out tonight. It was Friday after all. I was tired of patrolling, mostly tired of listening to Jacob's sob story about Bella.

He whined all the time about wishing he could talk to her. _I wish Bella would call. I wish Bella wouldn't call. _It was seriously all we heard from him.

Sam had his reasons thought. Poor Emily. Sam lost control and phased when Emily was too close, he has to live remember what he did to her.

Once a pack member phases, we have to cut out all humans from our lives, especially girlfriends. That's another mistake Sam made. He was about to marry Leah when he phased, then he imprinted on Emily. _Bye, bye Leah._

Makes no difference to me though, I don't care enough about anyone to have any relationships to sever when I phased.

We walked into the bar to someone singing. It wasn't karaoke night though, we tried to avoid karaoke night – alcohol and microphones do not mix.

The song was crazy beautiful. Her voice was raw with emotion. I turned my head towards the stage when a small blonde woman purposely ran into me.

She was slurring her words something awful and stank of liquor. I quickly pushed her away and went to the bar to get a beer.

Looking 25 at 19 has its advantages. The bar tender never looked twice, although that's why we always came here. They would serve us and never ask for ID.

I sat at the bar and took a gulp of my beer. The song was almost over, I could hear her deep breaths in between words, rapid heartbeat, and then I caught a whiff of salt. Was she crying?

I swiveled my chair around to face the stage to look at her.

She was gorgeous, long mahogany hair, stick straight to the middle of her back. She had pretty wispy bangs that she kept touching, so they must be new. She was wearing a tiny black dress that hugged all her curves.

Her pale, dainty hands looked so small holding the dark microphone to her mouth. She sang every word like it was breaking her heart.

I had to get closer to her. She seemed familiar, but if I had run into her before I can't believe I wouldn't remember.

I was walking closer to the stage without even consciously making the decision to move.

When I got to the edge of the stage, I heard the rest of the pack walk in. She hit the last note and put her hands at her side, her head hanging.

She quietly thanked the crowd for the applause and turned to walk off stage.

I was watching her feet as she descended the stairs, I saw her ankle turn and knew she was going to fall.

I threw my arms around her when she hit me so she didn't bounce back.

I looked into her deep brown eyes and was lost.

_Snip, snip, snip._ I felt all the ties I ever had here tear apart like tissue paper. There was only one tie, one thing keeping me here. It felt like a million steel cables pulling me towards her.

I heard Quil and Embry laugh. They knew the look on my face. Quil imprinted on baby Claire, so he knew exactly what it felt like.

I heard Jake gasp. "Bella?"

**Hope you liked it! I have a lot of ideas flying around for this story, so expect more soon!**

**Review if you'd like!**


	4. Chapter 4: Something Different

Bella's POV

As I looked into his dark eyes I could feel the ragged, gaping hole closing shut. I took a deep breathe and almost moaned at how good he smelled.

I didn't realize how much pain I was really in until it was all gone. I didn't know how much of the lack of pain was attributed to the alcohol, and how much was attributed to him, but at the moment I didn't care.

I was about to ask him to dance when my stomach started doing flip-flops. I looked down at his feet to let the dizziness pass.

The last thing I remember was thinking he must wear size 40 shoes before I regurgitated everything I had to drink and passed out in his arms.

Paul's POV

Once Jake said her name, I knew exactly why she looked familiar, she was the girl Jake wanted but couldn't have. He desperately wished he would have imprinted on her when he turned, but it wasn't in the cards for him.

I was never so glad in my life. She would be mine, and I couldn't be happier.

I scooped her into my arms and walked back to the pack. Quil and Embry were still doubled over in laughter at my ruined shoes.

Jake was glaring at me. "Cool it pup," I said when slight tremors ran down his spine.

I was trying to be angry with Jake, I wanted to tell him off, but with her in my arms I couldn't help but be ecstatic.

Jake reached for Bella, saying he would take her home. I found my anger and growled at him. I glanced back at Bella in my arms and felt my face soften. I looked back at Jake and he looked like he would be sick. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead ran out the door of the bar.

Embry went after him and Quil looked at me sheepishly. "Not a word," I said and walked towards the bar to collect Bella's things.

I was about to ask the bartender where Bella was sitting when a guy walked over to me.

"Hey man, thanks for catching her. I'll take it from here," he said very smugly.

"And you are?"

"I'm Michael, she was with me," he said defensively.

"Well, Mike," I spat out his name popping the 'k,' "now, she is obviously with me."

I called Quil over when I realized I wouldn't be able to hold Bella properly and grab her purse, at least not with humans watching.

He grabbed her purse and handed it to me outside.

"Good luck," he muttered as he walked bar to the bar.

I got to Bella's truck and got her in without a problem. I drove towards Forks, I wasn't sure if I should take her home, or take her to my house.

I figured home would be the best option since she probably wouldn't want to worry Charlie being out all night. I pulled up in front of her house and killed the engine.

I could hear Charlie sleeping inside, so I knew I would be safe to use the front door. Before getting Bella from the truck, I walked to the front door and slightly opened it so I wouldn't have to use the knob with her in my arms.

I lifted her tiny sleeping figure from the seat and walked into her house.

I laid her onto her bed without waking up Charlie. I was momentarily triumphant until I wondered if I should put her in pajamas. _No, geeze, she'd be furious when she wakes up knowing you peeled her dress of her lithe body._ I quickly shook my head to clear my thoughts before I got into trouble.

I gently took her heels off her feet and pulled the covers over her. I looked at her sleeping form and tried to think what girls did before they went to sleep. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable because of something I didn't do, but could have.

I decided I would wash her makeup off her face. I knew she was probably going to be feeling pretty awful in the morning so I went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth.

I gently wiped her eyes until all her makeup was removed. I put the towel in her hamper and sat on the edge of the bed watching her sleep.

I decided I should go tell Sam what happened so I could have someone else take my patrolling shift tomorrow. I wanted to talk to Bella, explain what I was and what happened when I saw her. I didn't want to wait any longer to let the world know she was mine.

**A/N: In all the other Bella/Paul stories I've read, Paul is usually a total jerk in the beginning. I know Paul is volatile in the books and movie, and we'll see that side of him soon. But, when it comes to Bella, in my story, he's the total opposite. He's kind with her, gentle, loving. Don't worry though, we'll see the volatile, bad-boy Paul soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Morning After

**A/N: I switched up the POV a little bit. It's easier for me to write in third person omniscient than first person switching back and forth all the time. Enjoy!**

After Paul left Bella's house he walked to woods in her backyard, phased, and ran to Sam's house.

Since he left his shoes on the curb at the bar in Port Angeles, he didn't want to walk to La Push.

When he was outside of Sam's house he let out a short howl to let him know he needed to talk to him.

Paul was already phased and dressed when Sam came flying out the front door.

"Paul, what's wrong?" Sam asked sleepily.

"I imprinted," Paul waited for Sam to say something, but Sam just looked at him like, and? "On Bella Swan…" Paul mumbled.

Sam sucked in air and looked at Paul dumbfounded. "Oh geeze Paul."

"What? It's not like I can help it! I didn't choose it!" Paul defended.

"I know, I know," Sam ran his hand through his hair. "You're going to have to tell Jacob," he looked towards Paul pointedly.

"He knows, he was there."

Sam swore. "My sentiments exactly," said Paul.

"Does Bella know?"

"No, she passed out before I could say a word to her. She was partying pretty hard at a bar in Port Angeles."

"Well, you're going to have to tell her, yanno?" Sam asked sympathetically. "It's not going to be easy man, that girl has had enough heartbreak to last two lifetimes." Paul nodded, still looking at the ground. "You know, rumor has it she's still in love with Cullen."

Paul growled. "Do you think I don't know that? Why do you think she was at that damn bar to begin with?"

Sam put his hands up as a silent apology. "Alright, alright. You know what you need to do. Take tomorrow off. Good luck, man."

Paul quickly thanked him and took off towards his house.

He jumped in the shower and made something to eat as he wondered what he was going to do next.

He decided he would go talk to Bella tomorrow morning. She was probably going to be feeling pretty awful and wondering how she got home. He should probably explain it to her before she thought she did something she would regret.

It was about 9am when he drove up to the Swan residence. He was surprised when he heard Bella walking down the stairs. She was breathing deeply, as if trying not to throw up.

He was walking up her sidewalk when he heard her retching. He wanted to burst in and help her, hold her hair back, tell her it would all be okay. He caught himself just in time.

He hesitantly knocked on the door and heard her groan. He threw open the door and heard her heart rate pick up double time.

He swore softly, he didn't mean to scare her. In fact, she scared him. He hated to know she was sick.

He walked in the kitchen and saw her laying on the floor, he made a move to pick her up when her eyes flew open and she bolted upright. He could smell the sharp spike of adrenaline in her blood and immediately apologized for scaring her.

She slowly relaxed and he saw recognition cross her face.

"Paul?" she asked.

He walked over and scooped her up in his arms. She squeaked in protest but quickly relaxed in his arms.

"I can walk you know," she muttered sarcastically.

"How about we get you back into bed in once piece, eh?" He chuckled as her face heated up.

Bella was astonished when he picked her up as if she weighed nothing. She was going to protest, but she felt a thousand times better in his arms so she just let him carry her. She attributed her lack of modesty to her hangover.

Growing tired once more, she laid her head on his shoulder and took a deep breathe of his wonderful scent.

"I can walk you know," she said trying to clear her head from the haze his smell induced.

He mumbled something and then chuckled at her red face.

He walked up the stairs without any problems and walked right into her room. He almost stumbled as he pushed open the door when her scent hit him. It was mouthwatering.

He cleared his throat to keep from groaning aloud. He walked her to the bed and softly set her down.

She shivered when she was out of his warm arms. It didn't escape his notice.

He perched on her bed and she unconsciously moved closer. She crawled under the covers but was still shivering.

Sighing he crawled over to her, slid her down the bed and crawled in behind her, his back against the headboard. He pulled her to him after quickly pulling his shirt over his head. It would make her warmer, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable being partially naked in her bed.

She settled back against him, and he spilled the whole story of seeing her in the club, catching her, bringing her home.

She absently drew circles on his hands as he held her. They talked about all kinds of things. She didn't know why he was being so gentle and kind to her, but she didn't question it. She was so happy to have someone to talk to; she never wanted it to end.

Before long, she dozed off against him. He played with her soft hair, ran his hands down her tiny arms, whispered in her ear.

She slowly surfaced into consciousness, feeling more well rested than ever before. She heard soft snores and remembered Paul was behind her, holding her while she slept.

She looked at the clock and saw it was only 2pm. She stretched her arms in front of her and noticed her sweater was gone. She quickly thanked the stars that she put on a cami under it and wasn't just sitting in her bra.

"It was itchy," Paul mumbled sleepily against her hair. She then realized he was also without a shirt. She could feel her face heating up and felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled.

She smiled and shook her head.

She was slightly shocked at how comfortable she was around him now. She toyed with his long fingers and asked if he was hungry. His stomach growled in response and she giggled.

Sliding from the bed she retrieved her sweater from the floor, slipped it over her head, and padded down the stairs to make something for them to eat.

It was incredibly easy hanging out with Paul. They ate their sandwiches in comfortable silence.

Paul looked at her shyly and cleared his throat, "Uh, Bella.. do you, ah, want to go for a walk?"

Bella looked at him brightly and shook her head yes. He told her to go get changed and he would clean up.

She was so happy that he was here, talking to her, just hanging out with her, she walked over to him and put her arms around him, "Thanks," she muttered against his chest.

Paul stood there shocked before he wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed the top of her head.

Twenty minutes later Bella was ready and they walked through the woods behind her house, hand in hand.

**A/N: It was a lot longer than the previous chapters! Review if you'd like! I love hearing what you have to say! I'm so happy a lot of you seem to really enjoy it! =]**


	6. Chapter 6: The Walk

**A/N: I just can't stop writing this story! It's coming together very nicely in my brain. I'm so glad you all are favoriting and following it! **

They walked for a good 20 minutes before Paul lead them over to a fallen tree. He sat down and pulled her beside them.

She patiently waited for him to start talking; she knew they were here because he had something to say. She only hoped it wasn't goodbye. She felt a strong pull towards him, totally different than anything she felt with Edward.

With Edward she was ready to give herself to him, body, mind, and soul. She was ready to give up everything she was and be everything to him. She was beginning to realize she was slowly allowing him to consume her.

With Paul, it was a different pull. It was warm, good, and healthy. She wanted to share everything with him, not give it to him, but keep some for herself too.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes as Paul tried to organize his thoughts. He didn't want to scare her, she was sitting next to a werewolf and she didn't know it. He was running over his options.

_I could go behind the bushes and phase.. No, stupid idea. She'd faint. I could just blurt it all out, 'Bella, I'm a werewolf.' No, she probably wouldn't believe me. _

He decided to tell her a story. She didn't have to believe it right away, it could just be a good story.

"Bella," I began, "did you ever hear of our history, the Quileutes I mean?"

"Uh, Jake told me a little bit about it when I first came to Forks."

Paul noticed that Bella stuttered a little over Jake's name, he knew she was still hurting over her best friend abandoning her.

He twined his fingers with hers and continued.

"Do you mind if I tell you some of our stories?" He quietly asked.

"I'd like that," she said. "I love listening to you talk," she added so quietly he wasn't sure if it was meant for him to hear.

He smiled at her and her cheeks turned a soft pink.

He cleared his throat and began, "Quileutes have been around for a really long time, we've never disappeared. People say it's because we have magic in our blood.

"We started out as spirit warriors. When we first settled in the harbor, La Push, we became skilled fisherman, we built ships and everything." He looked towards Bella to make sure she was still following. She smiled reassuringly and nodded for him to continue.

"Other tribes wanted our harbor, and when one larger tribe came in to take it, we all fled to our ships to save the women and children. It is said when the great Spirit Chief heard the others entering their village, they left the ship in spirit.

"The women watched over their bodies as their spirits returned to the village to try and save it. They couldn't touch the invaders, but they could make terrible noises to scare them off. They could also get animals to do their bidding.

"Long story short, they won and happily returned to the village. That was the first story we know about the Spirit Warriors. The last Spirit Warrior was a man name Taha Aki. He was a great leader and would often leave his body in a remote place in the mountains to spiritually search all over our land and beyond for threats.

"A very jealous man knew of Taha Aki's rituals and decided to steal his body when he was in the Spirit World because he thought he could lead the tribe better than Taha Aki.

"The Taha Aki imposter started making changes and the true Taha Aki was outraged. He brought a wolf from the mountains to kill his own body, but when the wolf killed a young man protecting the imposter, Taha Aki's spirit ordered the wolf away.

"Taha Aki's spirit was in agony over accidentally killing the young man. The great wolf followed his spirit through the mountains, and Taha Aki got an idea. He asked the wolf to make room for Taha Aki's spirit, and he willingly did so.

"Taha Aki used his wolf to go back to the tribe to try and explain what had become of him. When he got there, he was outraged at the terrible things the imposter did, the rage was too much for the wolf to handle and before everyone's eyes it transformed into a human. He no longer looked like Taha Aki, but instead was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki. The others recognized him immediately and Taha Aki made everything right."

Paul paused in his story telling to glance at Bella. They were so wrapped up in their storytelling that Paul never heard Jacob approach.

Paul lifted the hand that wasn't holding Bella's to brush her hair back from her face. She rubbed her face against his hand and sighed.

"That is such a beautiful story, Paul," Bella whispered.

Paul smiled at Bella, so thankful that the great spirits saw fit to bless him with her.

"That's only the beginning, _haćh_" Paul said with a smile.

"Taha Aki found that he never aged, he was able to live the lifespan of three men. In his last lifetime he met his third wife, his true soul mate. He imprinted on her, and decided to give up his spirit wolf so he could age and die with her."

Paul looked into Bella's eyes as he began the next part.

Just then, Jacob strode from the forest. "No, Paul! I won't let you do this to her!"

Bella dropped Paul's hand like it shocked her and she looked at him confused. "Paul?" she questioned.

"Jacob," Paul growled. "What are you doing?"

"She's been hurt enough, just leave her alone," Jacob spat.

Bella stood up. "What's going on?" she looked toward Jacob, and then towards Paul. Her face softened as she saw the agony he was clearly going through.

"Leave Jacob. Now." Paul ordered.

Jacob laughed darkly, you're not alpha, pup," He popped the P like Paul did last night in the bar. "You can't order me to do anything."

Paul looked at Jacob, silently pleading with him to just leave; he knew if Bella's trust in him faltered now, he'd never get her back. He reached out to Bella, trying to get her to see what was going on. She took a step towards him, wanting to be close to him again.

The blatant disgust and hate directed towards Paul was frankly scaring Bella. She felt the need to protect Paul from Jacob's wrath.

She grasped Paul's hand in her own and Jacob lost it.

"NO! Don't touch him! He's not good enough for you!" Jacob screamed at Bella.

"What?" she screeched. "You left ME Jacob, I didn't do anything to you! Don't you dare try to tell me who is good enough for me and who isn't!"

Bella looked up at Paul, slightly shocked at her own outburst. She didn't want Paul to leave her, to believe Jacob. "Don't listen to him, Paul. He's just jealous," she whispered so only Paul would hear. Jacob heard her clear as day though.

"You're right, I am jealous! That should be me, damnit. You should be mine!" Jacob began violently shaking.

"I'm not yours, Black! I'm no ones! I belong to myself." As Bella's words sunk in, Jacob calmed down.

Bella looked at Paul and saw his fallen face, she realized what she said. "Oh, no, Paul.. I didn't mean it like that," she whispered.

Paul caught Jacobs vibrating figure from the corner of his eye and pulled Bella behind him as Jacob exploded.

Bella gasped as she saw a huge wolf standing in front of her. She was trying to fight the panic that was welling inside. She knew she wasn't supposed to run when faced with a wild animal, but the urge was almost overpowering.

The wolf moved forward, snarling at the pair.

"Move back, Bella," Paul said darkly. "Walk towards the house, you won't get lost, I'll find you I promise."

Bella obediently backed up in the direction they came. The wolf patted his paws on the ground like he was going to charge. Then, Paul exploded.

Bella gasped. "It's true," she whispered.

Jacob-wolf and Paul-wolf circled each other. Paul hated that he was letting him get closer to Bella than he was, but he could tell by Jacob's thoughts that he would never hurt Bella.

Their thoughts were nothing but anger towards each other. Jacob's anger at breaking Bella's heart after he worked so hard to put it back together. His anger at not imprinting on her, when that's all he really wanted. His anger at being a wolf, not fully human, a monster. Paul's anger at Jacob stealing the moment from him and Bella. Anger that Bella found out about them in the complete wrong way. He didn't want her to be afraid of them, but now she probably would be.

Paul waited for Jacob to make the first move; he didn't want Bella to think he was purposely trying to hurt her former best friend. Jacob lunged, he was stronger than Paul, and Paul went flying into a tree letting out a yelp.

Bella screamed. She couldn't let them continue to fight, she was terrified they would hurt each other. Her former best friend and her Paul.

She stood up to do something, anything. The fighting boys didn't realize she was back, too close to them. Jacob lunged at Paul again and Paul flew towards Bella. He saw the alarm in Jacob's thoughts and twisted his body so he didn't hit her full force. He almost completely avoided her, but his back leg grazed Bella, pushing her backwards into a jagged tree trunk.

The boys immediately phased, terrified they killed her. Paul was petrified, his chest heaving. He slid to Bella's side and saw she was crying. "Bella?" he said hesitantly.

"My back," she croaked out. He carefully pulled her away from the tree, careful not to jostle her; he saw the back of her shirt was slightly torn, and a little bloody.

Jacob was openly sobbing, he reached for Bella and Paul growled a warning.

Paul neatly ripped her shirt open in the back to assess the damage. She had numerous scrapes, some worse than others, but none that needed stitches. She also had awful welts and bruising was starting to appear.

"Does anything else hurt, baby?" Paul asked kindly.

She shook her head, tears still falling freely. He picked up her like a child, her arms went around his neck, nestling her face in his neck, breathing in his calming scent. Her legs went around his hips, and he held her there by her upper thighs.

"Go home, Jacob, you've done enough damage," Paul said, his voice laced with venom.

Paul walked out of the forest, towards Bella's house. He heard an agonized howl coming from where he left Jacob in the woods.

**A/N: Longer than the last, what do you think? Review if you'd like!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

**A/N: I changed the rating to Mature because that's the way the story is progressing. Enjoy!**

As they came closer to Bella's house Paul wasn't sure what to do. He doubted Charlie would appreciate a naked man waltzing through his house with his daughter latched to him. He paused just inside the tree line and consulted Bella.

"Honey, your dad?" he softly questioned.

"He's on a weekend fishing trip, he won't be home until late Sunday night," she said against his chest.

He sighed in relief and couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. He would be able to spend the night with her, if she wanted of course. It was highly plausible that she would want nothing to do with him now.

He looked around to make sure no one was outside, thankful that Bella lived without many neighbors, and dashed through the back door in the kitchen.

He took Bella upstairs and lay her on her stomach, across her bed. "Stay here, baby, I'll be right back," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her temple. He took it as a good sign when she didn't shirk away from him.

He went to the bathroom, grabbed a washcloth and wet it as he ran a bath.

He walked back to the bedroom and sat lightly on the edge of the bed. He brushed her hair from the side of her face and bent down to look in her eyes. "I have to clean your back," he said solemnly. "It might hurt."

She winced in expectation and nodded her head. He knew she was in pain when he removed her arms from her torn shirt, tossing it aside and she didn't protest about being just in her black lacy bra and jeans.

He assessed the damage once more. She had many shallow scrapes, and only one that was slightly deeper. Her shoulders and lower back had welts on them while everything was beginning to turn a shade of purple.

He sighed and lifted his hand to began cleaning her back.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he said, voice breaking, when he was finally finished. Thankfully there wasn't much debris because her sweater was thick.

She cleared her throat, "Paul, no. It's not your fault. I'm clumsy, a danger magnet. I shouldn't have been that close. Please, don't blame yourself. I can't take it," she tried to fight her tears, but lost.

"Let me sit up," she said as she cried. He moved so he wasn't hovering over her and helped her into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. She held her hair in her hand so it didn't lie on her back.

"Can you grab me that hair tie?" She pointed to the dresser beside the door and he quickly retrieved it. She brushed his hand when she took it, faintly smiling at him.

She hissed when she raised her hands above her head to put her hair in a messy bun to keep it out of the way.

He stood helplessly until she was finished, then he grabbed her hands, kneeling down between her knees. "Why aren't you afraid of me?" he whispered.

She sighed. "I guess I do really well with weird," she said shrugging her shoulders.

He was so thankful for her. He let his love fill with the admiration he felt for her. She let out a small gasp when she met his eyes.

"I'm really glad you are," he said leaning down towards her. He was still slightly taller than her while he was kneeling and she was sitting.

She tilted her head up and their lips met in the softest and sweetest of kisses Bella had ever shared with someone in her life. It was like pure electricity was jumping from him to her and her to him.

He pulled back slightly to look in her eyes. With their foreheads still touching, she openly breathed him in. In a second his lips were crashing back to hers, he was careful not to touch her back as his hands ghosted up and down her arms, and legs.

When they broke apart they were both panting. "Come on, baby, let's go soak your back."

He laughed at her shocked expression. "Relax, neither of us are getting naked, yet," he raised his eyebrows at her lecherously and she burst out laughing.

"Easy there, _loup_," she said smiling.

He looked at her questioningly. "You're not the only one with foreign language skills," she said teasingly as she walked towards the bathroom, unbuttoning her pants.

He picked his jaw up from the floor and followed her.

He looked at her jeans lying in the hallway and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Uhh, Bella.. did you lose something?" he asked curiously. He heard her giggle from inside the bathroom.

"Come in, Paul, I'm not naked," she laughed again. It seems she had tapped into the same confidence that got her drunk and on stage the night before.

He walked in to see her standing in front of the tub, in only her black lacy bra and boy shorts. His breath hitched and she blushed crimson.

She moved as if to cover herself, but he was in front of her in an instant. "Bella, you're beautiful. Never cover up in front of me," he whispered huskily in her ear as her hands dropped to her sides.

She tilted her head up and he kissed her once again. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to slide along her own. He moaned at how good she tasted.

He pulled back once more. "You should probably get in the tub before it is ice cold," _and before you see how incredibly turned on I am right now_, he added in his head.

She turned to the tub and stepped in; she put her hands on the edge of the tub as she sank into the water. She hissed slightly as the water hit her back.

He moved towards her, unsure what to do to help.

"I'm okay," she said. Then she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and tilted her eyes up to meet his. "It is a little cold though," she said while blushing.

"Okay," he said as he moved to turn the hot water faucet on. He stopped short when he realized she was still blushing. "OH," he said, his breath leaving him in a rush when he realized that was his invitation to join her.

She scooted forward so he could sit behind her. He pulled his shirt over his head and reached for the button on his jeans. He looked at her questioningly and she nodded her head, giving him the okay.

"I-If you keep them on, you won't have anything to wear later," she stuttered out, justifying him losing his pants.

She turned her head slightly as his jeans hit the floor. He was thankful at the moment because without jeans his erection was blatantly obvious.

He stepped in behind her, sliding into the tepid water. She leaned back against him and froze when she felt him lying against the small of her back. He chuckled aloud at her reaction and simply pulled her back against him.

"Is your back okay?" he asked, concerned he was hurting her.

"It's perfect, thank you," she said.

"So, the stories…" she continued. "They are all true?"

He lifted the tub drain to release some water and turned the warm water spigot on with his foot before answering her.

"Yes, they are. Does it bother you that I'm a werewolf?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"No," she stated simply. "It really doesn't," she paused. "Is that why Jacob… left me?"

Her voice betrayed her when she spoke his name.

"Yes," he began. "Because we're so young, it's hard to stay in control all the time. As soon as we phase Sam makes us sever all ties with the humans we know. He's worries that one of us will hurt a friend the way he hurt Emily."

"Emily?"

"His fiancé, they were arguing one day and he couldn't control himself, he phased and she was too close. She's healed now, but will live with the scars forever," he sighed.

"But, isn't Emily human?" she questioned.

"Yes, but there's another story I wasn't able to tell you earlier, before…" he left the sentence hang in the air, unfinished.

"Do you remember how I told you Taha Aki lived for three lifetimes because he kept phasing?"

She nodded her head and rested it back against his warm, muscled chest.

He used his foot once more to plug up the tub and turn the spigot back off before continuing.

"When he met his third wife, he knew she was his soul mate. He imprinted on her. It's one of the things about being a wolf that I used to really hate. Fate picks who we should be with, who we should love. We really don't have a choice in it. When you see that girl, the earth stops moving.

"It's really hard to explain, but it's like everything that you had before holding you here… your friends, your family, your job, and even your girlfriend if you had one, don't matter at all anymore.

"That's another reason that Sam makes us cut all our ties to humans. When he phased he was engaged to Leah Clearwater, when he met Emily, Leah's cousin, she was it for him. He broke Leah's heart, but couldn't do anything about it."

He paused, but she had no encouraging words to offer. He couldn't see her face to gauge her reaction to his words, so he continued.

"When you see that girl, all those ties are severed. She's the only thing that matters anymore. Like a million steel cables are holding you to the Earth, only for her. You'll be anything she needs you to be. A friend, a brother, a lover. Anything.

"He will become her perfect match, she could refuse him, but it would be difficult. She would feel some sort of pull also, not as strong as his, but still there. She would be free to find someone else, but she would be it for him."

She breathed deeply, letting him know she wanted to speak. "If he would be made for her and for her only, she would be crazy to ever want to leave," she said softly, knowing he would hear every word as if she were shouting.

"Exactly, they would be perfect together, it would be as easy as breathing," he said, twining his fingers with hers.

She looked at their legs in the tub, smiling at the drastic difference in skin tones.

"Paul," she began hesitantly, worried at his reaction. "Did you, ah, have you… imprinted yet?" She heard his intake of breath and shut her eyes, afraid of the answer.

"Yes," he began. He shifted her slightly to the side so he could see her face. "Open your eyes, Bella." When she did he lowered his mouth to hers and whispered against her lips, "On you."

**A/N: Eek! They finally got their moment. In a bathtub yet to boot. I hope you liked this chapter! I can tell you're enjoying this story by the amount of followers and favorites that bombard my inbox after every chapter. I'm thrilled! Thank you so much! Review if you'd like! =]**


	8. Chapter 8: Exploration

**A/N: Slightly shorter chapter, but lemonade ahead! Not a full lemon, but you have been warned!**

_Last Time:_

"_Paul," she began hesitantly, worried at his reaction. "Did you, ah, have you… imprinted yet?" She heard his intake of breath and shut her eyes, afraid of the answer._

"_Yes," he began. He shifted her slightly to the side so he could see her face. "Open your eyes, Bella." When she did he lowered his mouth to hers and whispered against her lips, "On you."_

She sat momentarily shocked until he began slowly moving his lips on hers, she pulled back slightly and he looked hurt.

"You're mine?" she whispered, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I'm yours, baby… if you want me," he whispered, praying that she wanted him.

Her tears fell freely now. "Bella, why are you crying? I'm sorry…" he sputtered and she giggled through her tears.

"I'm so happy! You don't know how long I've waited for you, Paul, I thought I was unlovable," she squeaked, then looked down sheepishly, mortified that she had spoken that aloud.

"Baby, I didn't know how much I was missing until I saw you last night, singing your heart out on stage. You're really good by the way."

She chuckled. "I'm thinking that was the alcohol singing, I still can't believe I did that. I'm so glad you were there. That was so irresponsible of me! How did I think I was going to get home?"

"Uh, I think you were planning on sleeping in your truck, at least that's what you said as I was abandoning my shoes on the curb."

"Oh my God… I really puked on your shoes didn't I? I was hoping I imagined it…," she looked at him, utterly mortified.

"Don't worry, baby, it was cute," he said, eyes sparkling.

"Cute?" she joked as she lightly smacked his chest. "You're delusional!" She threw her head back and laughed.

He nodded his head in agreement. "I must be, because you can't possibly be any sexier than you are right now," he murmured before capturing her lips with his.

It started out innocently enough, but soon lit a fire under her skin and she turned in the tub, straddling him. He moaned as she brushed against his erection once more.

She trailed her fingers over his chest, eliciting a moan from him. He reached behind her and rested his hands on her bra clasp, giving her time to say no.

She thrust her tongue into his mouth and he popped the clasp. She removed her hands from his chest just long enough to slide the straps from her arms and throw the wet garment to the floor.

He leaned her back to look at her and groaned aloud. "You're beautiful Bella.. you're perfect."

She threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, clutching him to her. He trailed his hands down her sides as she began placing kisses along his neck and collarbone. He moaned as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

He reached between them and lightly ran his hands over her breasts, flicking his thumb across her already hardened nipples. She gasped as she felt her stomach tighten low in response. She could feel warmth flooding between her legs that had nothing to do with the bathwater.

He leaned her back a little and brought her lips to his as he kneaded her soft breasts. She was making little mewling sounds as he moved from her lips to her neck. He paused, enjoying the feel of her heartbeat fluttering erratically against his lips. He licked a hot, wet line up her carotid artery and she felt liquid rush to her center.

He chuckled huskily as the smell of her arousal filled his nose. "Mmm, you smell so good," he whispered against her collarbone. He moved his hands to rest on her hips as he lowered his mouth to capture her nipple.

She moaned in response. No one had ever touched her like this, she was unaware her body could feel this way. She felt very alive, and she wanted Paul very much.

She arched her back, pushing her chest closer to him. He gave one flat lick before moving over and suckling her other breast. She sunk her hands into his hair, bucking her hips against him without meaning to. His erection was still tented in the wet fabric of his boxers; it was beginning to become painful, but he didn't care.

He returned to her lips once more and trailed his hand across her leg to her lower stomach. He ran one finger just inside the waistband of her panties, pulling another moan from her throat. He ghosted his fingers to the front of her panties, cupping her through the soaked fabric and she thrust forward once again.

He chuckled and began stroking her through her panties. "Off," she breathed into his mouth and he almost lost it. He wasted no time in ripping them from her body so she was now perched on top of him, completely naked. He took her naked figure in and whispered in her ear how beautiful she truly was.

He put his hand back on her leg, slowly trailing it up the inside of her thigh. Just when he reached where she wanted him to touch her most, he switched hands and trailed it up the inside of her other thigh. She held her breath in anticipation once more, before he moved his hand away again.

"Please," she whispered, sucking on his bottom lip. He placed his hand her stomach and slowly crept it lower. She moaned when he was cupping her once more, one finger carefully exploring her silken folds. His thumb flicked across her bundle of nerves and she swore she saw stars.

"You like that, huh?" She could only nod.

He began slowing rubbing her, pulling moans from her mouth. He circled around her once more before sliding one finger inside. He groaned at how tight she was. He withdrew his finger almost completely before plunging it back inside. She moaned and bucked her hips, trying to pull him deeper.

He circled her clit in time with his thrusts and soon she was falling over the edge. "Oh Paul," she moaned as she exploded around him. He continued thrusting into her until she completely rode out her orgasm.

She relaxed against him as she caught her breath. When her breathing was under control and she could move her arms again, she leaned back and pulled that lip between her teeth once more. "Your turn," she said deviously.

Paul's mouth fell open as those words tumbled from her lips. She laughed huskily and captured his mouth with her own. She ghosted her fingers down his chest to his hard length. She ran her fingernail down the length of him through the boxers before stroking her thumb over the head. He thrust his hips up towards her and his eyes fluttered closed. "Off," she murmured against his lips once more.

He quickly tore his boxers to shreds throwing the pieces over the side of the tub. She laughed at his eagerness as he sprang free. She moved her hands down to his legs, teasing him as he was teasing her. "Bella," he croaked right before she took him into her hand.

She marveled at the feel of him, like the softest fabric coating the hardest steel. She moved her hand up and down, experimenting with him.

"Is this okay?" she asked. She was completely inexperienced and didn't want to inadvertently hurt him.

"Yes," he grunted, and she chuckled. She continued her motions until he was bucking his hips, his cock twitching in her hand. She carefully reached down between them with her other hand and cupped his sack, lightly squeezing.

"Bella," he moaned as he came explosively. She continued her strokes, like he continued his thrusts with her, until he was completely drained, resting against the tub. He was still panting when she slid closer to him, leaning into his chest to capture his lips again. He put his hands on either side of her face, deepening the kiss.

"Let's get cleaned up and find a bed," he suggested. She bit her lip and nodded at his sultry words, excited for the night to come.

**A/N: Well? I'm still kind of nervous posting this chapter. Reviews would be appreciated. Even if you didn't like it, I'd like to hear your feedback. Thanks! =]**


	9. Chapter 9: Jacob's Turn

**A/N: Enjoy the next installment!**

Bella awoke, deliciously sore, and lying on top of Paul. He was snoring peacefully under her. She lifted her head and look at his relaxed face.

She smiled as she studied his strong features, so lax with sleep. She stretched her arms out and put her fingers in his hair.

"Mmm," he moaned sleepily. She giggled and scooted up on him to kiss his lips. He slid his tongue in her mouth to slowly dance with hers. "Mmm, condensed Bella," he said blissfully.

"Is that a nice way of saying I have morning breath?" she asked giggling. She kissed him chastely once more and sat up. She was incredibly comfortable with him now. It was a freeing feeling to know that the person you were with was your destined soul mate, that nothing and no one could ever tear you apart.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, resting her hands on his chest.

He ran his eyes over her naked body and nodded his head. She blushed crimson as she felt him harden under her.

He chuckled at her blush and sat up with her perched in his lap. He captured her lips with his and gently lowered her to the bed.

Forty-five minutes later, Bella was padding down the stairs, blissfully happy, in Paul's t-shirt and a pair of panties.

She laughed when she went into the bathroom a few minutes earlier. She picked up their shredded underwear and tossed them into the garbage, tied up the bag, and took it downstairs to put by the curb. All she needed was Charlie seeing the shredded boxers and panties, and drawling conclusions.

She took a pan out of the cabinet and set it on the stove. She decided to make French toast, eggs, bacon, and sausage. Paul warned her that he ate a lot, so she planned to make a lot.

She was just cracking eggs into a shallow bowl when she heard a knock at the door.

She went to open it and stopped short when she realized what she was wearing. She heard Paul still in the shower upstairs. "Who is it?" she called through the door.

"It's Jacob, Bells.. can I, ah, can I come in?" said the familiar voice.

Bella froze up, her heart jumping erratically in her chest. Was she afraid of Jacob? She knew she shouldn't be, but she was. Not afraid of him hurting her, but afraid of him hurting Paul.

He voice caught in her throat and she didn't know what to do. She had her hand on the door, but realized what she was wearing once more.

"Uh, hang on a sec," she called out and turned to bound up the stairs. She ran smack into Paul's still damp chest. He caught her and mouthed _Jacob?_ She nodded and he handed her a pair of pajama pants to put on.

She quickly slid them on and Paul pulled her half behind him. He yanked the door open much to Jacob's surprise.

Jacob looked stunned, but quickly recovered. Bella looked around Paul and saw Jacob with flowers.

She let out a sigh and Jacob looked up to her. "I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't know you were that close, God, I could have killed you, I'm so sorry…" Jacob said in a rush.

Bella could feel the tears prick her eyes, and Paul put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "It's alright, Jacob," she whispered.

"No, it sure as hell is not alright, Bella," Paul said. Fire flashed in Bella's eyes as she pointedly looked at Paul.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Paul?" Bella said pointedly. "Jacob, why don't you go sit in the kitchen, I'm going to make breakfast in a minute."

Jacob looked at Paul sheepishly who just nodded his head. Bella turned on her heel and climbed the steps, not turning around until she was in her bedroom. She heard the door close quietly and knew Paul had followed.

She turned towards him and he looked worried. She couldn't help but giggle. He let out a sigh of relief at her giggling, "geeze Bella, you had me so worried!" He said, pulling her to him.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to, but you have to let me speak for myself," she looked up at him from under her lashes. "I know Jacob would never hurt me...,"

"Then why were you so scared before I let him in?" Paul interrupted.

"I wasn't scared for me! I was scared for you, I don't want you two fighting over me, ever. Jacob was my best friend; he helped put me back together again after the Cullen's left. You don't know how bad I was, Paul… I don't know what I would be now if Jacob didn't help me."

Paul sighed heavily. "Oh I'm sure I'll see soon enough," he muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Bella inquired.

"Pack mind," Paul said, tapping his skull. "I'll be able to hear Jacob's thoughts when we're phased, I'm sure he'll be happy to show me just what an impact he's had on you," he growled.

"Paul…," Bella began. "Are you… jealous?" she said incredulously.

"Of course I'm jealous!" Bella burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry," she said through her giggles. She took a deep breath, "Don't ever be jealous of Jacob!" She chided him. "We're only best friends, we've only ever been best friends! Cross my heart." She made the motions over her chest.

"I trust you, it's other guys I don't trust," he growled.

She leaned up on her tip toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him solidly on the mouth. "You're incredibly sexy when you're jealous," she whispered against his lips.

The kiss deepened and Paul pulled back. "You better stop, little vixen, or we're going to give Jacob an ear full."

Her face heated up, mortified that he could hear them speaking, and could probably smell their arousal. It was Paul's turn to chuckle as she batted him on the arm.

She walked to her dresser, slipped out of her pajama pants and grabbed a pair of jeans. She slowly pulled them up her legs, lifting his shirt to button and zip them. She swung her hips as she walked over to him. She put her finger under his chin to close his mouth and whispered against his lips, "I'm keeping the shirt." She kissed him chastely and was gone.

It took him a full five minutes to calm himself down enough so he could walk downstairs.

He walked into the kitchen to see Jacob sitting at the table, Bella's back was to him, cracking eggs into a bowl. He walked over to her, reaching across the front of her body, brushing her breasts to reach a cup for coffee. "Tease," he whispered playfully as he pulled back. Her face heated up and she stomped on his foot. He pulled back, shocked and Jacob burst out laughing.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, raising his hands in apology. "She's feisty, man, you're in for it," Jacob said.

Bella looked at him, shocked. She glanced at Paul from the corner of her eye, he looked just as shocked.

Paul stalked over to Jacob, put his nose close to his neck and inhaled. He backed off and turned to Bella. "Look's like our Jacob here has a secret," he said.

"Jacob?" Bella questioned.

"Uh, well shit. Thanks Paul," Jacob said sarcastically. He looked at the table intensely. "I, uh, last night… after, you know… I went for a run, ended up in Port Angeles… and uh, I met someone…," he looked up at Bella expectantly.

Her face lit up, "Jacob Black, did you imprint?" she squealed.

**A/N: Wow! So not the plan when the chapter began, but it just worked perfectly! Review if you'd like! =] Always appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome Home, Charlie!

_Last time: _

_Her face lit up, "Jacob Black, did you imprint?" she squealed._

Jacob looked at the table and nodded his head. Bella launched herself at him squealing in delight.

"Oh, Jacob! That's great!" she said.

Paul laughed, "I think she's happier about it than you are, pup."

"Stop calling me that, Paul! You're only three years older than me," Jacob said.

Bella turned to Paul, raising an eyebrow, "You're older than me?"

He nodded, "By a whole year," he said chuckling.

"Hm, an older man, I like it," she said sexily. Paul's eyes went wide as Bella trailed a hand down his chest. She threw her head back and laughed as she resumed making breakfast.

After they ate enough food to feed a small village Jacob took his leave while Bella and Paul cleaned the kitchen.

Paul crept up behind Bella, pulling her towards him as she washed dishes. She swayed her hips slightly as she worked, enjoying the feel of him there.

After the kitchen was sufficiently cleaned, Paul announced that he had to patrol until that night.

"Can I come over tonight?" He asked sheepishly.

"Charlie will be here tonight, can you come in through the window?" she asked coyly, batting her lashes at him.

"Why, Miss Swan, are you flirting with me?" Paul asked pretending to be appalled.

"Why, Mr. Meraz, I believe I am – but please, don't tell my boyfriend, I don't know how he would ever recover," she giggled.

He momentarily froze. "Boyfriend?" he questioned.

Her face turned crimson instantly and dread flooded her stomach. "I, uh, I didn't mean… it's too soon, I know.. I'm sorry," she blurted, trying not to look hurt.

He spun her around to face him, "Bella, never be embarrassed to say what you really mean. I like being referred to as your boyfriend," he said softly.

She smiled at him, willing her blush to disappear. "You don't have to, I mean…" she mumbled.

"No, Bella, look at me," Paul lifted her eyes to meet his once more. "Something you said last night is bothering me though. Bella, you said you thought you were unlovable…" he looked towards her for clarification.

"Yes," she squeaked out. "I, ah, I thought I wasn't good enough for Edward, then when he told me he didn't want me anymore it just confirmed that I really wasn't. Then with Jacob… he kind of, ah, did the same thing… I figured you would eventually realize I wasn't good enough either, and leave me too." Her eyes ended up at the floor again.

"Bella," he whispered, "I'm sorry those two assholes hurt you, but I'm not sorry they didn't stick around. I would have never met you if they had." He lifted her face towards his once more, "You're not unlovable baby, I love you," he whispered crashing his lips into hers.

Tears stung her eyes as she threaded her fingers through his hair. He lifted her up and set her on the counter. She pushed at his chest to push him back slightly. He broke their lips apart and looked at her confused.

"I love you, Paul," she said with conviction before pulling him back to her mouth. He trailed kisses down her neck as she gasped for breath. "Just… had to… tell you…," she murmured through breaths.

He returned to her mouth, sliding his tongue along hers, running his hands up her legs, wishing she was still wearing just panties so he could feel her soft, smooth skin.

The erotic bubble they were completely wrapped up in popped when they heard someone clear their throat. They froze and Bella looked over Paul's shoulder.

Her face turned bright red, starting at her hairline and disappearing beneath his shirt. Paul knew it was bad. "Dad, you're early," she cried, her voice cracking.

Paul hung his head and turned around, holding his hands in front of him, thankfully Charlie already turned and was walking towards the living room. "A word, Isabella," he uttered.

"Coming,' she called. She looked at Paul, eyes wide. He lifted her off the counter, shaking his head.

"Good luck," he whispered.

Paul leaned up against the counter, head in his hands and he listened to the conversation in the living room.

"Dad, I uh, how was fishing?" she asked brightly.

"Not funny, Isabella. Was that Paul? _The _Paul Meraz?" Charlie asked shocked.

"Yes, that was Paul, why did you say his name like that?" she asked him.

"First off, he hangs out with Sam doesn't he?" Charlie whispered.

"Uh, yeah… they are good friends, I guess," she uttered, confused at Charlie's question.

He cleared his throat. "Then he can probably hear everything I'm saying, eh?" he looked at Bella pointedly. Her eyes went wide.

"Get in here, wolf-boy," Charlie said.

Bella sat down on the couch, hard, her hand flying to her mouth. Paul crept into the living room, having the grace to look embarrassed.

Charlie took in Bella's shocked expression, "Oh, shit. You knew Bella, right?" Charlie asked concerned.

Bella nodded slightly, "How do _you_ know?" she asked incredulous.

Charlie chuckled, "I've heard the stories a million times Bells, but today while I was at Billy's, Seth came barreling in through the door, spouting something about imprinting – looking for Jacob I guess. Was so shocked at seeing me there, he exploded in the doorway. Good thing he's smaller than you guys," he said looking at Paul, "wasn't too much damage." He finished.

"Dad! Oh my God! Are you alright?" Bella said frantically, her hands fluttering over him, trying to find the damage.

He swatted her away, his face growing red once more, "I'm fine, Bella, geeze." He mumbled.

Paul decided to speak up. He cleared his throat and began, "Uh, Chief Swan, sir… I'm really sorry that you walked in on Bella and I, uh, yeah. But, if you know about the pack then you know then you should know that we're all good guys, I'd never do anything to hurt Bella, sir. I swear."

Charlie narrowed his eyes at him. "Boy," he began. "She's been through a lot…"

"Dad," Bella interrupted.

"No, Bella. Let me say this," Charlie continued turning back towards Paul. "Like I was saying, she's been through a lot, more then any one person should ever have to handle. I'll pretend that little… incident never happened, but I swear if you hurt her I'll kill you. I didn't get to kill the last two, but you, I'll bury in the back yard. And keep your damn hands to yourself, boy!"

"DAD!" Bella shrieked. "Oh my God!"

"Yes Chief Swan, sir, I understand. I'll keep her safe, I promise."

Charlie grunted his acknowledgement, "and you don't have to call me sir, Chief will do just fine."

"Dad! Enough!" Bella shouted again.

"Fine, fine… call me Charlie," he acquiesced. Paul nodded. "Oh, one more thing… did you, ah, imprint on her?"

Bella gasped and looked towards Paul, he looked as equally shocked. "Ah, yes, sir, er, Charlie, I did," he said scratching his head.

"Good… I'd hate to see Bella turn into Leah," he said seriously.

"Geeze Dad, how long were you at Billy's?" Bella wondered sarcastically.

"Long enough," Charlie said, "long enough."

Charlie stood up, grabbed his bags and walked upstairs. Bella heard the door shut and Paul was sitting beside her in a second.

"Oh my God," Bella uttered.

Paul looked at her and cracked a smile. "He's upstairs laughing," he whispered.

Bella looked at him seriously, before dissolving into a fit of giggles. Paul couldn't help but laugh too.

He pulled her too him, kissing her soundly on the lips before rising. "I have to go for a run, that was enough stress to last a lifetime," he whispered against her lips.

"Go, baby. I'll see you tonight…" she made it a question.

"Yes, I'll see you later. Make sure you lock your door," he said, glancing upstairs where Charlie would have been.

She giggled again and walked with him to the door.

"I love you, Paul," she said when she opened the door.

He spun around to kiss her sweetly once more, "I love you, Bella," he said before jogging across the lawn to the woods.

She watched him walk behind a bush, until a silver wolf appeared. She waved at him and closed the door as he took off towards La Push.

**A/N: Did you like? I pondered how Charlie would find out, but I didn't expect him to walk in on them until he did! Haha That's one thing I really love about this story, I've written many things before, but this is the first story where the characters are really coming to life in my mind. I hope you guys are enjoying reading it, as much as I am writing it!**

**Review if you'd like! I love hearing your thoughts! **


	11. Chapter 11: Bella, The Vixen

**A/N: This chapter didn't start quite the way I wanted it to, that's why it's so long. I wanted you to have some substance to read, but the first few pages are really just reflecting the changes Bella feels, and what other people are seeing as well. Enjoy!**

Bella decided to clean the house to pass the time until Paul came back. She scrubbed the bathroom first, enjoying the memories that flooded her mind.

She cleaned the rest of the house quickly, heading to the kitchen to cook. She decided to run to the store and stock up on food since Paul would probably be over often.

She ran upstairs to get money from Charlie and heard him talking on the phone.

"_No, completely better… I didn't even know she was acting all these months! You'd be amazing, I'm telling you…_

A pause.

"_I don't know, I just got home, but I'll let you know later in the week, I'm sure they've stopped though, she's better than even before Edward. _

Another pause.

"_I can't wait till you see her, we gotta them both out there, I know she misses you._

More pausing.

"_Okay, yeah, I'll talk to you later._

Deep breaths.

"_Sure, sure… bye Renee."_

Bella waited for a few seconds, processing the conversation between her mother and father. She was glad that he noticed the drastic change in her, practically overnight, but also saddened that she wasn't quite as good an actor as she thought.

She cheerily knocked on the door and popped her head in.

"Hey Dad! I'm going to go to the grocery store, want anything special for dinner this week?"

He looked at her thoughtfully, "Uh, no Bells, you make whatever you'd like. I did get some really nice salmon on our trip though."

"Okay, keep some out, I'll make it tonight for us. I'll see you later, dad," she said turning away.

"Hey Bells," Charlie called. Bella turned around to face him once more. His face slightly pinkened under her gaze, "Uh, why don't you invite Paul over for dinner too? Uh, you know, all this week?" He looked at her hesitantly.

She stood shocked for a few moments before responding, "Sure dad… I didn't know you liked him that much though," she paused letting him comment.

"Well, I don't really know him all that well you know… and, damn Bella, I don't want to lose you again. I know it will be, ah, painful…," he said it questioningly. "to be apart from him all the time… being an imprint and all… and I don't want you to be on the rez all the time to be with him. It's okay to be with him here, too.. you know?" He looked at her pleadingly.

"Aw dad," she went over and sat on the bed beside him. "It's different with Paul, it was never like this with Edward," he put a hand up to stop her.

"You don't have to Bella, I know it's still hard."

"No, honestly, it's okay… I don't want you to worry. When I was with Edward the relationship wasn't healthy, I didn't realize it until I see how it is with Paul. When I was with Edward I wasn't myself, I was the Bella he wanted me to be, but with Paul, it's so good," she took a deep breath. "I don't want you to worry about me with him, daddy. I swear."

She looked up at him and saw his eyes were teary. She reached over and gave him a one armed hug.

"Thanks, Bells," he said quietly. "Okay, kid… you need money for the grocery store?"

"Yes, please," she beamed.

He handed her some money and looked at her, really looked at her. "It's good to see that sparkle back in your eyes honey… and did you do something to your hair?"

She giggled, "thanks dad, and yeah – I cut my bangs," she pointed to her new fringy bangs. She turned and bounced out of the room.

"Get a lot of food Bells, I'm sure that boy of yours eats an awful lot," he called chuckling.

"You bet, dad… thanks!"

Bella slide her cell phone from her pocket and sent a text to Paul on the way to her room.

_Talked to dad, he wants you to come to dinner tonight, and all this week. I'll explain later. Can you make it? Miss you._

She grabbed a sports bra from her dresser and tried to slide it on. She couldn't even get it past her shoulders without wanting to cry out. She decided to just forgo the bra and keep her jacket zipped the whole time.

She went downstairs, slipped her shoes on and walked joyously to her truck.

Her phone buzzed as she shut the truck door.

_Wow, big improvement… I wouldn't miss it for the world, baby. I miss you too. See you soon, around 6? Love you._

She quickly tapped back a response, her heart fluttering at the last two words.

_Six is perfect… is there anything you don't eat? Love you, too._

The drive to the supermarket was uneventful, she was looking for some drastic change in Forks to mirror the drastic change in her, but she couldn't find one.

She grabbed her small brown clutch from the seat beside her and trudged into the supermarket.

Her phone buzzed again as she was standing in the produce aisle.

_Baby, I eat it all. Can't wait to see you tonight, love you more._

Bella giggled out loud and pocketed her phone.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" called a nasally voice.

Bella turned to see Jessica standing behind her. "Hey Jessica!" she said as enthusiastically as possible.

Lauren walked up behind Jessica, "Wow, Bella Swan, you look almost human!" she sneered.

Bella looked aghast, "Wow, Lauren, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me! Thank you so much!" she said cheerfully. "Sorry girls, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to finish shopping, I'm making dinner for my boyfriend tonight." She walked away smiling while both girls just stared at her.

She couldn't help but chuckle as she threw all the necessary things in her cart.

She checked out, loaded all the bags into the cart and drove home with a smile on her face, her heart feeling lighter than it ever has.

She put everything away and saw Charlie left four medium sized salmon out of the freezer. She knew this wouldn't be enough, so she dashed to the freezer to get three more large ones before they froze.

She saw it was 3:15pm and decided to get a head start on dinner before finishing up some of her homework.

She decided to make two different salmon dishes, half honey-glazed and half sesame seed crusted. She was planning on making a huge dish of macaroni and cheese and a sautéed vegetable medley to go with it.

She cut up all the vegetables, filleted the fish and put them in marinades, and made the cheese sauce for the macaroni. Charlie was still out back in the little shed, so she cleaned up and went upstairs to start on her homework.

She took one look at her messy room and decided to clean it up in anticipation of Paul's visit tonight. She put all her clothes away, did a load of laundry, and even ran the vacuum. She looked at the clock. 4:45.

She had enough time to take a quick shower, she grabbed her dark green lacy underwear and matching bra, she decided on a pair of grey skinny jeans and a green loose sweater. She was sad she had to take off Paul's shirt, but she'd make sure to keep the one he wore tonight to sleep in when he wasn't able to stay over.

She threw her new bangs up into a pouf that would make Snooki proud and let the rest cascade down her back in damp curls. She threw her laundry in the hamper and ran down the stairs, careful not to trip, to finish up dinner.

She had both sets of salmon done, keeping warm in the oven and the macaroni mixed and covered in foil on the stove top. The table was set and she was just adding more seasoning to the pan full of veggies when two warm arms snaked around her waist.

She shrieked almost knocking the pan from the stove. It took her a second to recover before she was leaning back into him. She felt his chuckle rumble through his chest as he leaned down to capture her earlobe. "Honey, I'm home," he said, his voice low.

She turned in his arms and he walked them backwards a bit so her hair wouldn't catch on fire. She put her arms around his neck, turning her face up to capture his lips. "I missed you," she whispered against his mouth.

"Mmmm, I missed you too, baby. What are you cooking? It smells so good.

"Oh! The rolls!" she shrieked running towards the fridge. "I almost forgot, it will be ready in 10 minutes," she said smiling at him.

"Can I help?" he asked sheepishly.

"Of course you can, why don't you wash up and keep stirring the veggies. I hope you like salmon."

"I'm a wolf, baby, I love anything wild," he leaned in close to her as she arranged the raw rolls on the baking sheet. "Especially you."

She blushed and looked at him with heat in her eyes. She watched his eyes darken with arousal and once again enjoyed the affect she had on him.

"Hey Paul, smells good Bella," Charlie said, announcing his presence.

"Hey Chief, er, Charlie," Paul said shaking his hand.

"Thanks dad, it will be ready in just a few minutes, why don't you go wash up?"

Bella put all the food on the table and enjoyed watching the two most important men in her life dig in.

They ate while Charlie told stories about the silly things Bella did when she was little, Paul laughed and Bella blushed, chastising her dad all the while. She couldn't help but feel overjoyed though.

Paul didn't disappoint in the amount of food he consumed. She laughed when they both leaned back in their chairs, completely stuffed.

She stood to begin clearing dishes and putting leftovers away when Paul stood to help. She looked at him shocked. She quickly recovered and started to help, but it didn't escape his notice.

Charlie retreated to the living room to watch the game as they cleaned up and washed the dishes. He snuck up behind her as she was rinsing the last dish. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her back against him. She wiggled her hips and suppressed a giggle when she felt him begin to harden.

"Isn't this how we got into trouble this morning?" she whispered.

"Ah, yes, but I wasn't expecting him home then, now I'm paying attention to every breath he takes, I certainly do not need to be caught feeling up Chief Swan's daughter twice in one day," he said laughing.

She turned in his arms and kissed him soundly once more. She pulled back, eyes glazed over. "You're staying tonight, right?"

"Yes, I am," he said quickly turning her back to the dishes, walking away from her.

She was confused for a second until Charlie came shuffling in reaching for another beer.

"Dad," Bella began, "I have to do some homework before tomorrow, is it okay if Paul helps me?"

"Sure, sure Bells," Charlie mumbled.

Bella's eyes sparkled at Paul as Charlie left the kitchen.

She threw the towel over the sink, shut off the lights and grabbed Paul's hand, leading him up the steps, her willing follower.

Once inside her room, Bella shut the door and pinned Paul against it, kissing him hard. He moaned when she slid her tongue in his mouth.

She thoroughly explored his mouth, liquid heat pooling between her thighs.

She tugged at his shirt and he willingly took it off. She caressed his abs, tracing the swells and hollows of his chest and stomach.

Bella was ready to throw him on the bed and have her way with him, but Paul came to his senses. He pulled back and looked in her eyes, "Baby, we can't do this now, your dad's still awake,"

She sighed and leaned her head on his muscled chest. "You're right, I'm sorry… I got carried away," she mumbled, blowing her hot breath across his nipple. He groaned and she giggled.

He pulled her mouth back up to his, taking control of the kiss. He reached down and locked the door, walking her backwards towards the bed. He broke from the kiss for a minute to lift her sweater over her head.

He grunted in approval when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He carefully lowered her onto the soft comforter, continuing to kiss her mouth. He trailed kisses across her jaw line to suck her left earlobe into his hot mouth.

"Can you be quiet?" he whispered into her ear. She couldn't speak, so she nodded, pulling her lip into her mouth.

He continued his assault on her neck before placing open mouthed kisses across her collarbone, licking a line between her breasts before capturing one in his mouth. He softly kneaded the other in his hand before switching sides.

She was beginning to make soft sounds so he placed one finger over her mouth to remind her to be quiet. She grasped his finger and sucked it into her mouth, nibbling on the pad on the way out.

It was Paul's turn to moan at her vixenly ways. He halted his assault on her breast to look her in the eyes, "Unh, unh, unh, baby – this is all about you right now," he said, eyes hooded.

He broke the eye contact and continued kissing his way down her stomach to the button on her jeans. He teethed the button open and grabbed the zipper in his mouth. Ever so slowly he slid it down until he could see her dark green panties peeking out. He snapped the elastic on them and she suppressed a small moan.

He looked at her, eyes sparkling as he put his nose on the small patch of green showing and inhaled. She watched in ecstasy as his eyes rolled back in his head.

He quickly removed her jeans so she was lying there, flushed and sweaty in just her panties.

He hooked his fingers in her panties and slid them down her legs.

She pulled her knees up and let them fall open, completely exposed to his oral assault.

He settled himself between her legs and breathed hot breath over her core. She bucked her hips up, searching for contact.

He chuckled and slid one finger down her slit. He kissed up her thigh, placed one open mouth kiss on her bundle of nerves and moved to the other thigh. She wanted to scream in frustration. She was making small whimpers when he finally gave in and sucked her into his mouth.

He toyed with her until she was about to explode. He slid one finger in her, pumping in time as he sucked on her clit. She gasped when he added another finger, she threw herself over the edge, the feel of him inside her the only thing keeping her grounded.

He kept pumping and licking until she had completely come down from her high. He crawled up beside her on the bed, his lips glistening from their play. She grabbed his head, pushing their lips together. She wanted to curl up against him and sleep, but he insisted she get dressed again.

Of course, he would have to make a show of leaving her until the morning, but would just walk around the back of the house and jump in her open window.

Paul helped her dress and they stood. He held her to him, enjoying the feel of her hair under his hand.

She looked at the clock, it was 15 minutes before Paul had to 'leave.' She decided to kick him out a few minutes early, so she could get a shower and get his surprise ready for when Charlie finally went to bed.

She told him of her plans and he inquired of the surprise, but she wasn't budging. She walked him downstairs and kissed him goodbye in the doorway.

She turned to Charlie, "Thanks for being so nice tonight, dad."

"He's a good guy Bella, I really do like him," he said sleepily.

"Well, I'm going to shower and go to bed, night dad!" she turned tried to walk slowly up the stairs; she didn't want her dad to be suspicious.

She quickly showered once more. After methodically shaving and shampooing, she hopped from the shower, moisturized and slipped into her surprise for Paul.

It was a sheer, black three piece lingerie set. It consisted of an almost see through push-up bra that actually gave her a decent amount of cleavage, a completely see though, black string thong and a baby doll slip to cover up a bit. The entire back of the cover up was nothing but an intricate pattern of sting though.

She quickly dried her hair, leaving it curly. She ruffled her bangs, applied a swipe of lip gloss and looked in the mirror.

She heard her dad go to bed when she first stepped from the shower, so she knew he was fast asleep by now, still she put on her fluffy bathrobe and tied it tight to walk to her room.

She stepped into the room, looking for Paul. He wasn't there yet, so she sat in the window seat, waiting for him to arrive.

She saw movement outside and turned to watch him gracefully throw himself in her window. She walked over to him, shut and locked the window and pulled the shade down. She kissed him chastely on the lips before stepping away from him.

She turned on the soft lamp on her desk and turned towards him.

He looked at her questioningly, watching the blush creep up her cheeks.

She put her hands on the sash of her robe and pulled, letting it fall from her shoulders to pool at her feet.

**A/N: What did you think? I know it was way long, I hope there wasn't too much babbling at the beginning! Bella goes back to high school tomorrow, and meets a new friend! =] **

**Review if you'd like! I appreciate knowing what you think! And a huge thank you to all those that have already reviewed! It really makes me feel really accomplished to see that you're enjoying this story as much as much as I am enjoying writing it!**


	12. Chapter 12: Hayley

**A/N: Not quite as long as the last one, but longer than I expected! Enjoy!**

Bella awoke snuggled beside Paul, completely naked once more. She leaned her face up towards him, kissing his cheek before slowly climbing from bed. She slipped her robe on and slipped out the door into the bathroom.

She was slightly taken aback when she glanced in the mirror, she cheeks were rosy and for once, she didn't look dead. She was actually smiling. _Paul_. What wonderful changes he's made in her already.

She climbed in the shower and quickly washed off. She wanted time to make breakfast for them both before she had to go to school.

She was downstairs flipping the bacon when Paul padded down the stairs, no shirt on and the button of his jeans popped open.

She practically drooled when she saw him. He chuckled at her obviously lustful look.

She put the spatula down, walked over to him and wrapped herself in his arms. She threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him to her mouth. She kissed him passionately for a bit before pulling back, satisfied when his glassy eyes reflected her own.

He swatted her butt as she walked back to the bacon, looking smug.

She told him she could drive herself to school, but he insisted on driving her. His argument was that if he had to be without her for six hours he wanted to be with her at the last possible second, and be the first thing she saw when she came out from school.

When they pulled into the parking lot, she was slightly surprised when he jumped out to open her door. She looked up at him longingly and he leaned down to kiss her again. As always, she got wrapped up in his kiss and didn't realize they were being obscene until she heard a small giggle.

She snapped her head back, fighting to open her eyes and looked towards the school.

"Er, hey Bella… I wanted to see if you wanted to walk to class today…" Angela said meekly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Ang," Bella said, blushing. She turned to Paul, "Paul, this is Angela, Ang, this is Paul, my boyfriend" Bella said beaming at Paul.

"Nice to meet you, Angela," Paul said very politely.

"You too, Paul," Angela said, slightly dazed.

Noticing this, Paul wrapped his arms around Bella once more, "Bye baby, I'll see you in a few hours," he said loudly enough that the small crowd of onlookers they were attracting heard him clearly.

She nodded, and he hopped back in her truck and drove off.

The day passed pretty uneventfully until lunch arrived.

She decided on a slice of pizza, iced tea, and a side salad. She got her food and sat at an empty table. Angela always sat her boyfriend, Ben, and their mutual friends. Bella didn't feel like having to deal with high school drama that ensued whenever she sat with them, so she opted to sit alone.

She sat down and ate, her thoughts on Paul until a crash and a small cry pulled her from her thoughts.

She looked over to see what happened and saw a petite girl sprawled across the floor by Jessica and Lauren.

The girl looked like she was a few years younger than Bella, maybe a freshman or sophomore. Her coal black hair was cut in an angled bob cut, framing her petite face perfectly. Bella could see the tears in her eyes from where she was sitting a few tables back. The girl on the floor looked around wildly, trying to regain her dignity.

Bella shot up from her seat and marched over to the girl. She helped her up from the floor, and discreetly asked her if she was alright. The girl nodded her head, breathing deep, trying not to sob.

"Oh I'm so sorry, it was a total accident," Lauren said sarcastically, laughing the whole time.

Bella walked over to Lauren, still holding the girls tray with her ruined lunch on it, "grow up Lauren," she said venomously, dropping the tray to the table in front of Lauren, splashing the front of her shirt with various pieces of food. Lauren shrieked and stood up, knocking her chair over in the process.

"Oops!" Bella said innocently, "it was a total accident," she stated, smiling at Lauren. Bella could hear Laurens indignant huffs and the quiet laughing of her fellow classmates as she took the girl back to her table and sat her down.

"Wow, thank you so much," the girl gushed. "I wish I was that brave."

Bella blushed profusely, "I'm never that brave," she said seriously. "I don't know what happened; I just can't stand them hurting people."

Both girls looked at each other in shock and awe before dissolving into laughter.

Bella stuck her hand out, "I'm Bella."

They shook hands and the girl introduced herself as Hayley.

Bella offered her untouched pizza to Hayley and she gladly accepted.

"Uh, are you Paul's Bella?" Hayley asked nervously.

Bella looked shocked for a second, they had just recently gotten together, how would Hayley know this? They had never met before a few minutes ago. Was Hayley one of Paul's exes? Bella fought a vicious wave of jealousy and nodded her head.

"How do you know Paul?" Bella asked, slightly worried.

"I don't really," she looked around as if she were about to spill a big secret and wasn't sure how Bella would react. "I'm Jacob's Hayley… his imprint," she whispered the last word.

Bella squealed and threw her arms around Hayley. "Oh my God!' she gushed, "You're sooo perfect for him!"

Hayley giggled, obviously relieved. They chatted in comfortable familiarity, now they realized they had a lot in common.

Hayley told the story of how she met Jacob in a Port Angeles bookstore. She drove there on a whim, looking for some good deals on good books.

She recalled him storming in, walking over to the self help section. She watching him thumb through the books, angrily and was shocked when he broke the spine on a brand new hardback book. Because she loves books so much, she stormed over to him and grabbed the book from his hands, insisting that he now buy it because he ruined it.

They locked eyes, and it was all over.

Bella grudgingly retold her story of the bar, karaoke, and even throwing up on Paul's shoes. She left out how upset Jacob was, not knowing how much he indulged to Hayley.

Hayley was a sophomore, but advanced in most of her classes. They ended up having chemistry and gym together. They both shared a love for books, and a hate for gym.

Although Hayley demonstrated she was much more adept at sports than poor Bella. Hayley took it all in stride as Bella knocked into her, both girls tumbling to the ground trying to play basketball. They only laughed and helped each other up.

They quickly dressed after gym, matching each other's frantic pace. Bella looked at Hayley, "is Jake picking you up?"

Hayley giggled, "yes, he insisted her drive me today, I think that's why Lauren tripped me at lunch, she saw him drop me off," she shrugged.

They walked towards the parking lot, chatting and laughing the whole way. When they were through the doors, they saw Paul and Jacob, standing side by side. They both ran the last few feet to be in the arms of their imprint at last.

Jacob clung to Hayley, and Paul clung to Bella, both boys whispering how much they missed their counter parts.

Jacob pulled back from Hayley and looked at her bruised knees and elbows. He was furious instantly, "what happened?" he demanded.

She recounted the story of Lauren tripping her, both boys bursting out in laughter at Bella's antics.

Jacob thanked her for saving Hayley. "That doesn't explain the elbow, babe," Jacob looked at Hayley and she blushed. She didn't want to tell him Bella knocked her over, but he knew that she loved sports and wouldn't have fallen playing basketball.

Bella cleared her throat, "Uh, Jake… we have gym together, she was on my team," she whispered knowing he would hear her.

He looked at Bella and started guffawing; Bella buried her head in Paul's chest, when she felt the vibrations. She looked up at Paul, "don't you dare laugh," she growled.

He took in her kittenish look and couldn't hold it any longer. She pushed away from him, trying to be angry. She looked at Hayley to see she was stifling giggles, "Not you too!" she said, now laughing as well.

In that moment, Bella felt at peace. She had a wonderful boyfriend who would never leave her, her best friend Jacob back, and a very promising friendship with Hayley, whom she could share all her secrets with.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving," Bella said, winking at Hayley. They all piled into their cars and drove to Emily's.

**A/N: Did you like it? I was planning on giving you just a page or two since I didn't have Bella's whole day planned out, but once it started, it just flowed! I'm loving this story!**

**Review if you'd like… I love seeing them! It really makes it exciting to write when I know you're enjoying it so! =]**


	13. Chapter 13: The Fight

**A/N: Here is the next installment! Enjoy!**

Bella snuggled against Paul's side in her truck, enjoying the feel of him. She quickly pulled out her cell phone, explaining to Charlie where she was, and if he could fend for himself for dinner. She invited him to Emily's, but he insisted he would be fine.

Bella snuggled back into Paul, for once happy her truck was so slow. She missed him today.

"So, you threw food at Lauren, babe? That's hot," he said chuckling.

Bella's face turned crimson instantly. "No, I didn't throw food at her, I just, dropped it on her, kind of," she said giggling.

"I don't know why I did it, she's probably going to pummel me tomorrow." Paul growled. "Relax, baby, I was just joking," she said flippantly. "But honestly, I saw her trip Hayley and was so angry with her, ugh! I waltzed right up to her and wanted to punch her," she said sighing.

"So you threw food at her instead?" he asked, trying to act serious.

Bella swatted his arm and laughed, relaxing into him again. "I did not throw food at her," she mumbled softly.

"I heard that," Paul said teasing her.

Bella hopped from the truck, smelling food wafting from Emily's cute log cabin.

Paul swung the door open, ushering Bella inside. Everyone cheered at her arrival.

"Bella's here! We can eat now!" Embry shouted.

Bella blushed and looked at Paul, confused.

He bent down and whispered in her ear, even though all the wolves could hear him. "We have to wait until all the imprints get their food first, or you all would starve," he said in her ear before kissing her cheek.

The room erupted in a chorus of oh's and ah's, Bella's face reddening even more.

Bella acquiesced and grabbed a plate.

After the imprints were done filling up their plates, the wolves descended and devoured the rest of the meal.

Hayley and Bella laughed as the boys played and laughed with each other, like true brothers.

Emily cooked enough food for three hundred people, but there weren't even any leftovers when the boys were done.

After the girls cleaned up, Paul asked Bella if she would walk with him on the beach, she of course accepted.

When they reached the beach, Bella slipped off her shoes and rolled up her jeans so she could feel the sand between her toes. Paul was, of course, already bare foot.

They walked along the tide line, enjoying the cool water washing over their toes.

Paul had his arm around Bella's shoulders; her hand was snaked around his back, finger playing with his belt loop. They were walking in companionable silence until Paul pulled them to a stop.

He sat her beside him on a white washed dead tree stump. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath.

"Bella," he began shakily, "I have to tell you something you probably not going to want to hear."

She swallowed thickly and nodded her head, unable to speak. This was it, she knew it. This was when he was going to break her heart into more pieces than she could reasonably gather up. She tried to calm her heart, willing her self to not pass out when he told her he didn't want her either.

She could feel the tears form in her eyes as she waited for Paul to speak. She wouldn't beg, she would just nod and walk away. She could do this, she had to do this.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed hard, trying not to let the tears spill.

"Bella, do you remember that day on the beach with Jake, when he told you the story of the cold ones?"

She nodded mutely again, but confused now.

"Well, baby… the Cullen's, _Edward_," he whispered. "They were cold ones… blood drinkers. Baby, they were vampires," he said in a rush.

She looked at him, blinked a few times, and the tears began running down her face.

"No, don't cry baby, I didn't want you to cry, I just wanted you to know!" Paul pleaded.

Bella began giggling through her tears. "Paul," she choked out, "I knew they were vampires, these are happy tears," she said in his chest, clinging to him.

"What? You knew?" he said rather harshly. She hiccupped before answering.

"Well, yeah… I mean, I figured it out… Paul, why are you so upset?"

"Damnit Bella! You _knew_ they were vampires and you still dating that leech?" he began shaking slightly.

"Yes, Paul… I did know while I was dating him, it's complicated… I don't want to explain it," she stated simply.

The truth was she was embarrassed. She was so head over heels in love with Edward that it didn't matter what he was, what he did in his past, or even in his present.

From the moment she decided it didn't matter what he was, she was gone. She would have dated him even if he lived on the occasional human, and now, with a clear head, that terrified her. She lost herself those months she dated him. She put all of herself into Edward, and when he left her, he took pieces of her with him.

It was only thanks to Jake sharing some of his own that she was able to fill in those missing pieces. Now with Paul, she knows how it feels to have such a healthy, warm relationship. She doubts if she can give every piece of herself to anyone, ever again.

She's embarrassed that she was willing to risk her soul for Edward. Even though she didn't believe that vampires were damned, who really knew? She was so blinded by Edward and his allure that she was ready to give up her friend, her family, her heartbeat, her life, and even her soul.

"You don't want to explain?" he asked incredulous.

"No, I don't… it's embarrassing," she muttered, hanging her head.

"Aw babe, geeze, you don't have to be embarrassed, it's not like it was, I don't know, real or anything," he said scratching his head.

Her head snapped up and she looked like he had slapped her. "Woah, Bella… what did I say?" he said quickly.

"Just stop, Paul!" she screeched. "It was very real to me. It doesn't matter that he was a vampire, it didn't matter what he did in his past, I was so in love with him I was ready to give everything I had to him!" Once she started, she couldn't stop speaking. She knew she needed to stop, but it felt so great to get everything out in the open. These were the words she longed to speak to Edward, but would never get the chance.

"I didn't just have a boyfriend; I had a whole life laid out for me. I knew what I wanted without a doubt in my mind. I had a best friend, a sister, two brothers, a mother and father, whom I loved with everything I had. I wanted to be with him forever," she paused at what she just said. "I gave everything I had to him, and got nothing in return. He broke my heart like I didn't even matter. I had everything I ever wanted one day, and everything I'd ever known was ripped out from under me the next."

Paul looked heartbroken, he couldn't help her, and he didn't know what to do. He was incredibly helpless at the moment. He just let her go as her voice got softer and softer.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "I was going to give everything up for him, warmth, sunshine, my family and friends, children," she stopped as her hand came up to cover her mouth, tears streaking down her face.

"I wasn't worth it, I'm not worth it, I was so stupid," she said on a breath so soft Paul wasn't sure if he heard correctly. She turned away from him and retched in the sand.

When she turned back towards him, her eyes were glassy, the spark was gone.

She slowly stood up, "when you first started talking, I thought you were going to tell me I wasn't worth it and walk away, like everyone else has. Who would have thought I would be the one to finally walk away? Ironic," she mumbled and turned to walk away.

She got a whole five steps before Paul exploded into action.

He spun her around to face him, she gasped as her vision was filled with Paul.

"Don't do this Bella," he spat. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I didn't mean it wasn't real for you, I meant it wasn't like what we had, it wasn't the end of the world. I know it felt like it was for you, I have to see how affected you were by it every time Jacob phases," he visibly winced.

"I'm not Edward, Bella… I will never leave you, and I will never let you walk away from me without a hell of a fight. So before you take one more step, think about everything we have. Bella, I love you more than I can even put into words. I want you, all of you, forever. With me, you _can_ have it all. I will never hurt you, I will never betray you, I will never leave you. That is a promise you can count on even after we take our last breaths together, old and wrinkled, surrounded by everyone we love."

He wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in his warmth. She cried like her she was completely broken. He held her until she calmed down, whispering soothing words in her ear, rubbing small circles on the nape of her neck.

She quieted and pulled back, looking up at him. "I'm still so damaged," she said sighing. "I don't know if I'll ever be normal again, Paul. Sometimes I think back through everything I've been through and wonder if it was just too much. No one should have to go through the things I've had to and still function normally.

"I don't know if I can be what you deserve, but I know I love you more than my own life. You and me, we're good, we're healthy. I want us to last forever, I know you'll never leave me, and I never want you to leave me," she said bravely.

Bella stood up on tip toes to kiss Paul sweetly. "I love you," she whispered. "I'm sorry I melted all over you," she said giggling.

"Oh, you're funny," he said chuckling at her antics. "I love you too, Bella, forever," he said against her hair.

They walked back to Emily's, hand in hand.

Hayley's eyes bugged a little when she took in Bella's red eyes and puffy cheeks, but like a good friend, she said nothing.

The boys decided to have a bonfire on the beach because they haven't all hung out together in a few days.

Emily and the girls got some food together as the boys ran a quick patrol and gathered firewood.

They joked, splashed, played, and ate around the fire. The thing the boys found funniest was when Embry and Quil threw Seth fifteen feet into the ocean, much to the girl's dismay. They all laughed about it when Seth came running out of the ocean, as a wolf, shaking his soaked fur on everyone.

He ran into the forest to phase, grabbing a pair of shorts that they all stashed in tree hollows.

The evening progressed uneventfully, Bella was getting tired and wanted to go snuggle in her bed with Paul.

She was just about to suggest they go home when all the boys suddenly stiffened, their noses turned to the air.

Sam jumped up from the log, running towards the forest. "Seth, Quil," he barked out, "get everyone back to the house!"

Paul, Jacob, and Embry quickly followed Sam, Jacob and Paul both had the smarts to shout 'leech,' to the confused girls.

Quil phased so he could protect the girls on the way back to the house, Seth stayed human so he could explain they smelled a leech, and try to keep them calm.

Bella and Hayley sat on Emily's couch, holding hands, listening for their wolves to come back.

Emily flitted around the house, cleaning things that were already spotless. Bella could tell this was her way of coping when Sam was off chasing vampires.

Bella knew this was her life now, but as long as Paul always came back to her, she was alright with that. She was surrounded by people she cared for, and people who cared for her.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a strange call carried on the wind. Emily relaxed at once, "they're fine, on their way now," she reassured Kim, Bella, and Hayley.

"The boys make that noise, the wolf call, they say, when they are at the tree line to let us know they are all in one piece," she smiled as she heard footsteps on the porch.

The boys poured in, immediately going to their imprints, hugging and kissing.

"We got one, but the red head got away," he filled Seth and Quil in.

Bella froze in Paul's arms, dread rooting her to the spot.

**A/N: Cliffy! What did you think of Bella and Paul's beachside chat? Intense, eh? Thank you so much for reviewing! I love hearing what you have to say! I'm so glad you all seemed to enjoy new character Hayley as Jacob's imprint. It seemed fitting for him to get a fresh start, like Bella did with Paul. **

**Review if you'd like! I love hearing your thoughts! **


	14. Chapter 14: Memories Old & New

Hearing of Victoria's arrival, Bella was sucked into memories she wished she could forget.

She was back in the ballet studio, trying to save her mother's life. She ran through the studio wildly, trying to locate her mother as she yelled for Bella.

She threw open the doors, her heart pounding wildly in her chest, momentarily confused as she was faced with a video of her and her mother, when she was little.

She realized it had all been a ruse, and she was relieved. She was her mother's protector; to see Renee get sucked into Bella's world would have been a terrible tragedy.

She tried to run, stumbled, James sauntering forward… the memory sped up, she felt her leg fracture, felt her skull feeling like it's was going to split in two.

She felt James sink his teeth into her right forearm, felt the venom spreading, felt the glass puncture her leg, as her life slipped to the floor.

She felt Edward suck the venom from her arm, felt Carlisle remove the shard of glass littering her skull and stuck in her leg. She smelled smoke, heard fire crackling.

Then everything stopped. She came back to her own body to see utter chaos. Paul was kneeling on the floor, Bella at his side; he was clawing at his forearm, tears streaking his face.

Bella put her hands on his face, breathing on him, tears flowing freely down her own face as fell. "Paul," she choked out, "Paul, no, it's gone… he sucked it out, it's all okay now, it's all gone," she whispered soothingly, cradling his head in her hands like you would a child.

Paul looked into her eyes for the first time since the ordeal began, "Bella?" he whispered.

"Yes, baby, it's me, I'm here, everything is alright," she said, stroking his cheek.

He grabbed her arm and gasped when he saw her crescent shaped scar. He brushed his thumb over it, feeling the temperature difference.

"It really happened," he said shocked. "He bit you," he whispered.

The room exploded into angry snarls and startled gasps. Jacob stalked over and grabbed her arm, ignoring Paul's growls. "I'll kill him," he said venomously.

"The Cullen's already did," she said bleakly.

Jake looked startled, "he's dead? _Edward's _dead?" he said shocked.

Bella's head snapped up, "what?" she asked shocked. "No!" she shouted, understanding what he meant. "Edward didn't bite me, _James_ bit me. Edward saved me; he sucked the venom out before I was turned."

Paul nodded his head, "I felt it… God, the pain was unbearable, it felt like my arm was on fire and nothing could ever make it stop," he shuddered.

Paul stood up, bringing Bella with him, not ready to let her go yet. He sat on the couch and situated her on his lap before she began her story.

She told everyone of the night in the baseball field, of the nomads hunting her, James tricking her. She was relieved that Laurent was now dead as well, after she was assured by Sam that he indeed still had red eyes.

She explained that he was supposed to go to the Denali's but that he must have changed it mind, because his eyes would have been completely golden by now.

She explained to everyone that Victoria was James' mate… that she was now back, hunting for Bella, to make Edward suffer over the loss of her mate.

She explained that Victoria believed that Edward and Bella were pair-bonded, like vampire pairs can be. But, Bella knew the truth; she was never pair-bonded with Edward. She didn't know what the attracting was for him, but she strongly believed he was just toying with her.

She sighed and rested her head on Paul's chest. She was thoroughly exhausted from her earlier meltdown, and this new revelation. Paul took note of this and stood, setting her gently on the floor.

He looked towards Sam, "I'm taking Bella home, I'll stay with her tonight, are we good for now?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're all free to go," he said.

Jacob took Hayley back to his house after she called her parents, saying she was staying with Bella. Sam insisted that Charlie would cover for them, saying he was like a pack member now too.

Kim stayed at Embry's, her parents used to her being there most nights, Seth went home, and Emily called Claire's parents to keep the little girl at her house overnight.

Quil ended up on Sam and Emily's couch with baby Claire sleeping soundly on his chest.

Bella walked in her house, thankful Charlie was already asleep. She looked at the clock and saw it was 11pm already. No wonder she was so tired.

Paul came in her house with her, not bothering to jump through the window.

Bella went to the bathroom, stripped off her clothes, donning Paul's t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts. She scrubbed her teeth, washed her face, and slung her hair into a messy bun.

She walked back to her bedroom to see Paul already crashed on her bed. She smiled as she looked at him, so thankful he was in her life.

She turned the lights off, locked the door, and crawled into bed, pulling Paul's arms across her as she snuggled into him.

Bella awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. She opened her eyes to the rare Forks sunshine streaming in her window. She rolled from bed, pulled some shorts on and stumbled down the stairs.

Paul had his back to her, mumbling at the bacon. He seemed to be frustrated. "why won't you cook?" he mumbled at it, shaking the pan. He cursed when dots grease flew onto his skin, searing it.

Bella couldn't help but giggle. He turned around to look at her, dressed in his shirt that hung to her knees, her face still rosy from sleep, hair disheveled.

"You think that's funny, do you?" he said trying to look angry. His sad attempt at anger made her laugh even harder.

She sat on the steps doubled over in laughter and Paul thought she never looked sexier. He could see her creamy legs and the flat expanse of her stomach, as her shirt was more of a nightgown, and her perch on the steps made it very easy to see up it.

He walked over to her, pulling her up from her spot on the steps, slamming his mouth to hers. His hand traveled under her shirt, to the waistband of her shorts. All laughing stopped.

He continued kissing her mouth, tongues dancing, as his hand slipped below her waistband into her heat. She cried out in his mouth as his fingers stroked her tender flesh.

He pushed her back against the wall, pushing his other hand up her shirt, seeking her breasts. He carefully rolled one nipple between his fingers, hardening it even more. He trailed his lips down her neck, sucking and nibbling on a tender spot. She knew he was going to leave a mark on her alabaster skin, the thought made wetness pool between her already soaked thighs.

He lifted her shirt, exposing her breasts, pulling one into his mouth roughly. They needed each other in an animalistic way, they weren't careful, they weren't tender, and they both loved it.

He sunk two fingers inside her and she moaned out loud, her knees buckling.

He picked her up and set her on the counter. Precisely the same position they were in when her father caught them.

He hated to see what he would do to them if he caught them like this, the thought made his head hurt. Good thing Chief Swan was at work, all day long.

Paul's thoughts were cut short as he felt Bella's hands at his pants. She stroked him through his jeans and he ground his teeth together. He continued pumping into her, his thumb circling around her clit. She cried out as she fell over the edge, colors bursting around her.

Instead of satisfying her, it added more fuel to her fire. She popped the button on his jeans and slid them down to his knees. She captured the drop of wetness on him with her finger and brought it to her mouth.

She moaned at the taste of him. He ripped her shorts and underwear roughly down her legs, knowing she would have a bruise here or there, but he couldn't wait any longer.

Once she was naked except for his shirt, she grabbed him and guided him inside her. She cried out as her filled her completely, pausing to give her time to adjust.

No matter how many times they did this, she was always shocked at how whole it made her feel. She never felt like she was missing anything, until he was inside her, completing her, and she was whole.

He waited until she moved her hips to begin stroking her. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he thrust into her. It didn't take long before she was exploding around him again. She screamed his name as her explosive orgasm took over her. He ground his teeth again, feeling her clench around him over and over; her beautiful face slack in the throes of release.

He waited until her tremors stopped before thrusting against her once more. She wanted him deeper; she was pulling his hips closer to her, but felt like she couldn't get him deep enough.

He pulled himself away from her, stood her on her feet, her back against his chest. She squeaked at the prospect of a new position before all rational thought was pushed from her mind when he entered her from behind. She gasped at the fullness the new position brought.

She was partially bent over the kitchen counter, giving him better leverage to thrust into her. They were walking a tightrope of pleasure and it was about to snap, sending them both to edges never reached before.

He pulled her up against him, his hand reaching around to stroke her hard bundle of nerves. Once, twice, three times was all it took for her to explode around him again. He couldn't hold on any longer and exploded inside her.

They were both panting and sweating when they came down from their high. Bella heard a strange beeping sound on the fringes of her mind, Paul figured out what it was first and ran to he stove, shutting off the burning bacon. He pulled the battery from the smoke alarm, effectively stopping the noise.

Bella was still draped over the counter, unable to support herself. He took in the sight of her. Shirt pushed up exposing her perfect ass, her legs were parted and he could see all of her from his angle. He could see the remnants of their love making sliding down her thigh. His pants were haphazardly pulled around his hips, making it possible for him to walk.

He walked over to her, scooping her up and taking her to the bathroom. He ran a bath and stripped the rest of his clothes away, sliding his shirt over her head before sinking into the tub, pulling her with him.

She rested lazily against his back, bathing in the afterglow. He gently washed her as she was still sensitive from their extensive activities.

When he reached between her legs with the washcloth her body twitched and she moaned at the contact.

"You're insatiable," he whispered in her ear before letting the washcloth go, softly stroking her. She was making soft keening sounds as he brought her with his fingers once more.

He thought for sure she would be sore and spent, but when she felt him harden against her back, her libido peeked out once more.

She lifted herself up, tucking her legs under her, on either side of Paul; she reached between her legs, reaching for him. She firmly stroked him a few times, ensuring he was rock hard before positioning his head right at her entrance.

He twitched in her hand, and in one motion she slid down, impaling herself on him.

They both moaned at the connection once more. She loved feeling him behind her. She slowly rode him, using her legs for leverage.

Paul was kneading her breasts, so she reached down between them, stroking herself in time with her thrusts. Seeing her touch herself threw him over the edge once more. She came around him, feeling him exploding inside her. She leaned back, resting her head on Paul's shoulder.

He chuckled as he kissed her temple. "You're amazing," he whispered against her cheek.

She smiled lazily, her hand still resting between her legs. Their stomachs growled simultaneously, causing them to laugh.

They disentangled themselves, found new clothes and returned to the kitchen where the adventure began.

**A/N: This was supposed to be just a little shot of happy for Bella and Paul, but it turned into a marathon! Let me know what you think! All reviews are so greatly appreciated! =] **


	15. Chapter 15: A New Classmate

After enjoying a slow and sensual breakfast together, feeding each slowly, they were full and content.

She looked at the clock and saw it was only 10:30 in the morning. She had a blissful day of Paul laid out before her, she knew he had no intention of letting her out of his sight today. She heard him on the phone with Sam this morning before she crawled out of bed. He cleared his schedule of everything but Bella, knowing she had a hard night; he wanted to spend time with her today. She was happy.

They decided to watch a movie; Bella snuggled into Paul and daydreamed about their time spent together instead of focusing on the movie. She thought about his hands on her and wetness pooled between her legs.

He could smell her arousal like a jolt of electricity sent straight to his groin. He pulled her onto his lap, kissing her softly.

Bella could spend hours kissing Paul's perfect mouth. There were never any lines between them, never anything they couldn't do, couldn't try. They were completely in love and had many ways of expressing it to each other.

They were really getting into the kiss when Bella's cell phone started buzzing in her pocket.

She pulled it out, saw that it was Hayley and looked at Paul in apology. She pushed the button and answered it.

"Hey Hayley," she said cheerfully.

"_Bella? Oh Bella… I'm so sorry to call you, but I didn't know what else to do," she cried._

"Hayley what's wrong? Where are you?" Bella demanded over the girls sobs.

"_I'm at school, in the bathroom… I got.. I got in a fight," she whispered. "Actually, I got beat up," she added._

"I'm on my way, Hayley… what bathroom are you in?" Hayley told her. "Lock the door and stay there, I'll be there in a minute," she promised.

Bella knew Paul was going to come with her, so she didn't even argue.

"Paul, call Jacob, I'm going to get dressed," she said solemnly.

Bella ran upstairs, threw on some clothes, and was back downstairs in her truck in a matter of minutes.

It only took about 10 minutes to get to the school, Paul told her Jacob was on his way, but wouldn't be there for about a half an hour.

Bella burst from the truck half running into the school. Paul was hot on her heels. Bella passed Lauren in the hallway, she was going to let her alone, but Lauren wasn't smart enough to keep her mouth shut.

"Aw look, Bella's coming to save her new best friend, I wonder how long it will take before she dumps you too," she sneered.

Bella turned on her heel, pushing Paul out of her way. She got in Lauren's face, making her eyes go wide. "I don't know what happened to her, but when I find out, whoever is responsible for it better watch out. You know what they say, Lauren, karma's a bitch, and it's something you two have in common. Edward may not have wanted me for long, but think about it, you backstabbing bitch, he _never_ wanted you."

Lauren locked eyes with Bella; whatever she saw there must have scared her, because she never said a word. Bella walked away, going to find Hayley.

She walked up to the locked bathroom door. "She's still crying," Paul said.

She nodded once and knocked on the door. "Hayley," Bella called hesitantly.

"Oh thank God, Bella," Hayley said in relief, she wretched open the bathroom door, surprised to see Paul there as well.

Paul muttered a low explicative when he took in Hayley's damaged face.

"Oh my God," Bella said.

Hayley's right eye was swollen and bruised, her lip was split and swollen, and she had scratches down the left side of her face.

"We gotta go," Paul said. "If Jacob sees her like this he's likely to kill Lauren."

Bella nodded mutely and grabbed Hayley's arm, leading her from the school.

Hayley hung her head as she walked past students. With Paul behind them no one dared to say a word, until they came across Jessica.

"Hey Hayley!" she shouted enthusiastically. She waltzed over with her purse in her hand, "wow, Hayley… I didn't know you liked it rough," she said faking shock. "I have some concealer that would work wonders if you'd like to borrow it," she said sweetly.

Bella looked at Jessica and smiled, it was more a showing of teeth. "Tell Lauren I'll see her later," she said sweetly.

Paul glowered at Jessica as they walked past.

When they got to the parking lot Hayley burst into tears. Bella tried to hold onto her friend, but wasn't strong enough. Paul scooped Hayley into his arms, holding her like you would a small, sleeping child.

They weren't even halfway across the parking lot when Jacob's rabbit came squealing to a stop beside them. He jumped out and gasped when he saw Hayley's swollen face. He snatched her from Paul and she relaxed against Jacob like she had just come home.

"Who did this?" he demanded of Paul.

"Lauren and her cronies," Bella spoke on Paul's behalf. "I'm so sorry Jacob, I should have been here. They only did this because of what I did to Lauren in the cafeteria yesterday," Bella said solemnly. "They are only bullying her because of me, I'm going to take care of it," she said quickly, hoping to diffuse the situation.

Jacob looked at Bella seriously, "Bella, I know you could take care of it, but you need to be protected from them too," Jacob said. "I know I can't do anything about it because they are girls… but I think Forks High will be getting a transfer student very soon," he said with a smirk.

"Aw, man," Paul said. "She's going to hate you, Black," Paul said laughing.

"She can hate me," he said, looking at Hayley. "Hayley comes first, nothing else matters," he said, his voice full of love. "Thanks for helping her, Bella," Jake called as he headed back to the rabbit, setting Hayley in the seat beside him.

Bella and Paul waved as Jake and Hayley drove off. "What was he talking about, babe?" Bella asked Paul when they were in the truck.

Paul looked at Bella with grim expression on his face. "Leah," he said with a bit of amusement.

Charlie was on night tern at the police station, so Bella stayed at Paul's house that night, with Charlie's permission. He didn't want her home alone with vampires on the loose, he told Paul to sleep on the couch, but Bella didn't think he thought that rule would actually be followed. She loved sleeping in Paul's bed, it smelled just like him, but more intense.

She snuggled against him, still worried about what tomorrow would bring.

When she had arrived on the rez, Sam was grim. He questioned her about what happened earlier, why Lauren was bullying the girls. Bella explained that Lauren had a thing for Edward, but he never looked twice at her, then when Bella came to the school, much to her dismay, she was receiving a lot of attention from the boys and Lauren was pissed about it.

She told them Jessica used to be her friend, until Edward left and she was a zombie, therefore losing all of her friends.

Paul didn't like when she explained about receiving attention from the boys, she quickly added that she never talked to any of them, except Edward. She wasn't sure if that made him happier, or more upset.

Sam told her he was going to order Leah to attend Forks High until this problem resolved itself.

"Uh, Sam… I know it's not any of my business, but wouldn't it be better to just _ask_ her first?" Bella asked quietly.

Paul chuckled, "honey, you don't ask Leah to do anything," he said with a smile.

Sam came by later, with a shadow of a black eye that was gone by the time he left. He told them he asked her, she asked him why he wasn't just ordering her. Sam told Leah that he thought it would be better if he asked her first. She punched him, but agreed to attend Forks. She was looking for a good bitch fight.

Sam shook his head, wished the couple a good night, and went to tell Jacob the good news.

The next day, Bella awoke, late. She rushed around Paul's house trying to locate all her things. She had to run downstairs to get something out of her bag, until she finally drug the whole thing upstairs. She was currently ranting about Paul not having a hair dryer, and her not thinking to pack one.

"Honestly Paul! Don't you ever dry your hair?" she yelled into the bedroom.

"No!" he shouted back laughing. "My hair is so short I just run down the sidewalk and it's dry."

"More like you hang your head out of the window, tongue lolling, like a _dog_!" she shouted back, laughing.

"You're going to regret saying that," he said from the doorway. She yelped at his nearness.

"Really funny, babe. Scare me half to death why don't you!" she said, her eyes sparkling.

She looked at the time on her cell phone. "Shit!" she screamed. "I had to be at Jacob's 5 minutes ago! Leah's going to be pissed," she said, angry with herself.

Paul watched as she finished running around the house, trying to gather her stuff together in one place. "Leave it babe, I'll clean up," he promised her.

She was about to run out the door when he stopped her. "Kiss me," he said looking at her.

"Hmm, I don't know," she joked. "I'm in a hurry you know."

He growled and captured her mouth with his own. He slid his tongue slowly along hers, enjoying the feel of her heating up. She moaned as he put his hand at the nape of her neck, rubbing softly. He broke the kiss and backed away, looking smug.

"Sorry, I know you're in a hurry, so I kept it short," he said petulantly.

She growled at the loss of sensation and gave him a look that clearly said he would pay later. She grabbed her bag and turned to leave.

He smacked her butt playfully as she ran through the door, laughing.

He watched her jog to Jacob's, praying she wasn't going to go sprawling.

Once she was there safely, he waved to Jacob, who answered the door, and shut his own door.

He listened for the girls to leave and checked his watch. He had about seven hours to get everything done.

He got to work immediately. He really hoped Bella liked her surprise.

**A/N: What do you think the surprise will be? =] Let me know what you think! Review if you'd like! I'm so thrilled at the feedback I'm getting from the story, this is by far the most successful story I've ever written! =] You all rock!**


	16. Chapter 16: Revenge

Bella ran to Jacob's house, hoping she didn't fall over. She could feel Paul's eyes on her… falling would be bad.

She hopped onto the porch and knocked softly. She knew Jacob could probably hear her heaving for breath. He opened the door, and ushered her inside.

Hayley looked worse today. Bella hissed when she saw her, sitting at Jake and Billy's kitchen table. Hayley just shrugged her shoulders.

"It looks worse today, but it feels a little better," Hayley said trying to ease Bella's worry.

Bella sighed. "I'm so sorry Hayley; I should have been there…" Hayley interrupted her.

"No, Bella… they would have beaten you up then, they are bullies… but they will get theirs today, Leah's going to drive us," she said cheerfully.

Bella looked towards Jacob. "How did Leah take it? I saw Sam's black eye…" she said trying not to smile.

Jacob and Hayley looked at Bella, surprised. "Leah hit him?" Jacob said shocked.

Bella chuckled, "Yeah, she punched him right in the eye."

"Wow, poor Sam," Hayley said while Jake simultaneously said "Wow, go Leah."

They both laughed.

"She's here," Jacob called right before they all heard a horn beep.

Bella said bye to Jacob and walked outside to let Jacob and Hayley say goodbye privately.

"Hey Bella!" Leah called through the open car door window. Bella was momentarily shocked, but quickly recovered.

"Hey Leah, thanks for doing this," she said sincerely, climbing in the car.

"Honestly Bella, it's my pleasure," she laughed at Bella's expression.

"Don't tell the guys I told you this," she said lowering her voice, "but I'll do anything to get out of having to run patrols with them." Bella looked at her curiously.

"You don't like being a wolf?" she asked.

"No! God, I have to have four teenage boys, my little brother, and my ex-fiancé in my head, hearing all my thoughts… I hate it," she said honestly.

"Hm, I never thought about it like that, Leah. I'm sorry you have to deal with that," Bella said kindly.

"Thanks Bella… I appreciate that, you know, none of them understand, but I think you do," she said pointedly.

Bella knew exactly what she was talking about too. She was talking about how it felt when Edward left her, how it compared to when Sam left Leah.

"I do understand, but I imagine your situation is much worse," she said softly.

Just then Hayley came bursting from the house, jumping into the car. Bella and Leah both laughed at her disheveled hair, seems like she got a goodbye just like Bella's.

Leah turned on the radio, and they trio was off.

"So tell me about Lauren," Leah said happily. "I can't wait to meet her," she added laughing.

"Well," Bella began. "She is a gigantic bitch. Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," she laughed.

"I'm not sure how much the boys have told you ladies, but I can be a pretty big bitch myself," Leah said smugly.

Hayley looked towards Bella, trying to figure out if she should agree or disagree. Bella just shrugged her shoulders.

"Tell me exactly what happened Monday and yesterday," Leah asked halfway to school.

Bella began. Well, on Sunday I went grocery shopping for this week, I saw Lauren and Jessica there, Lauren made some snotty comment, and I kind of rubbed it in their faces that I was in a hurry to get home and make dinner for my boyfriend."

Leah laughed.

Bella decided to ignore it, and continue. "Monday, I was sitting in the lunchroom, eating when I heard Hayley fall. I didn't know her, but I hated that Lauren was being so mean to her. Before I knew what I was doing, I was helping Hayley up. I was going to just help her and go back to my table, but Lauren pretended that it was an accident, so I took Hayley's destroyed food tray and dropped it on the table in front of Lauren. It bounced food all over her sweater."

"You did apologize though," Hayley said giggling.

Leah burst out laughing. "Seems you're not the innocent Bella you were pre-Paul."

Bella's face turned crimson as she realized just how true those words were.

Leah pointedly sniffed the air, "Oh geeze Bella, I didn't mean in the bedroom," she laughed again.

"Shut up, Leah!" Bella cried out, embarrassed.

"What happened yesterday, Hayley?" Leah asked growing serious once more.

"During lunch I didn't want to eat in the cafeteria, so I got my food and went to the girls bathroom on the other side of the school… no one barely uses that one, so it's always clean.

"I guess Lauren and her friend followed me, but I didn't hear them… I was thinking about Jake," she admitted softly.

Bella nodded, knowing that thinking of your imprint would be sufficient cause for distraction.

Hayley continued. "I just walked in the bathroom to sit on the window sill when I heard them behind me. When I saw them all I dropped my tray. Lauren laughed and walked over to me. She grabbed me by my hair and I tried to push her off, but another girl grabbed my arms.

"She smacked me across the face and I started to cry. She said that she was tired of all the new girls coming to Forks and stealing all the sexy guys from her. She said first Edward, then Paul, and now Jacob."

Bella briefly wondered how Lauren new both Paul and Jacob.

"I told her that you can't steal the willing, and she backhanded me. I started struggling against whoever was holding my arms more, and someone punched me. It wasn't Lauren, but I don't know who the girl was. They were all laughing at me when I almost passed out. She told me she would get Jacob for herself, that she was better than I was, and since he was just a boy, he would obviously go for her once he knew she was interested. I told her that would never happen, and she clawed at my face. She tried to kick me, but someone knocked on the door.

"I heard her tell whoever it was not to go in, that someone puked all over the floor. Once I was sure they left, I called you, Bella," she finished, taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry Hayley; we'll put them in their place. I promise," Leah said.

Before long, they were all laughing, pulling into the school parking lot.

They all hopped out of the car, walking to the door together. Since Leah was pretending to be a senior, like Bella actually was, they had the same schedule.

Since Hayley was younger, she only had chemistry, lunch, gym with the girls.

Leah thought it was a good idea for Hayley to accompany them to the office and their lockers before splitting to go to their separate classes. She hoped they would run into Lauren before lunch.

Much to Leah's disappointment, they didn't run into Lauren, but Jessica saw trio walking into the office, so she would undoubtedly tell Lauren.

Bella took a moment to really look at Leah while she was filling out the rest of her school papers. Everyone knew everyone in such a small town, so they didn't hesitate to let Leah fill out her own registration form.

Leah had short black hair that hung just above her shoulders. Bella knew her hair used to be almost to the top of her waist, so she assumed she chopped it off when she phased. True to her Quileute heritage, her skin was a smooth russet color. Her green eyes were striking when she wasn't glaring at you.

Bella concluded that Leah was very beautiful. She hoped that by being together on a daily basis for who knows how long, she would become friends with Leah. She imagined that it was very difficult, and lonely, being the only female wolf.

Leah was built, not as bulky as the other wolfs, but if you didn't know what she was, you would assume she worked out regularly. She was wearing a thin cotton v-neck t-shirt with some red design on the front. She had on a pair of skin tight blue jeans and brown moccasins. Bella felt she paled in comparison, but she was used to it.

Leah was finished quickly and told the girls she was going to run to the restroom.

The girls chatted in the hallway, waiting for her. They saw Lauren walk in and their eyes went wide.

Leah was just walking out of the stall when she heard the door open. She walked out to wash her hands when a nasally voice assaulted her ears. She tried not to cringe.

"Oh great, another new girl," Lauren said sarcastically.

Leah dried her hands, looking at the small blonde.

"Hmm," Leah said, looking her up and down. "Short, bleach blonde, fake tan, annoying voice, too much make-up, and zero fashion sense… you must be Lauren," she said sweetly.

"Who do _you_ think you are?" Lauren spat.

Leah chuckled darkly. "You know everyone in Forks but little old me? Doubtful."

"You don't live in Forks though," Lauren said smugly.

"My, my, not very bright either, they forgot to mention that," Leah said laughing. "I hear you like to beat people up Lauren, so go ahead, take you best shot," Leah said, lowering her voice and letting the rage she regularly relied on fill up her eyes as she stalked towards her.

Lauren shrunk back against the sink.

"Typical," Leah said lightly. She turned to the mirror and applied a quick swipe of lip gloss. "Can't wait to see you at lunch!" she shouted as she walked out of the bathroom, hiding a smile.

"That was fun," she said cheerfully to Bella and Hayley. They were still talking over what happened when Lauren came out, eyes red. She saw them standing there, Leah pushed off the wall to stand slightly less casually. Lauren huffed and walked away without saying a word.

The girls dissolved into a fit of giggles. "I really like you, Leah," Hayley said giving her a quick hug.

"See you both at lunch!" she said brightly walking to her first class.

Their first classes flew by. Bella greatly enjoyed Leah's company. She was sarcastically funny, and incredibly smart.

They walked to lunch together, looking for Hayley when Leah ran into one of the college students observing a classroom.

"Shit, sorry," she said quickly.

"Leah?" the guy asked, shocked.

Leah looked up at him, recognition crossing her features. "Aaron!" she shouted throwing her arms around him.

He hugged her back laughing at her enthusiasm. "Aren't you a little old for high school, girl?" he asked playfully.

"Funny," Leah said smartly. "I'm actually just helping a few friends out with a bullying problem," she said, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of kicking some butt.

He laughed. "Ah yes, I love how they do things on the rez," he said, his eyes shining.

"Oh," Leah said quickly. "Bella, this is Aaron, he's a Makah Indian, Aaron, this is Bella."

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you Bella," he said sniffing the air around her.

"Paul's," Leah added quietly.

"Ah, I wondered what that smell was, they boys still exploding, huh?" he said quietly.

Leah laughed. "Yeah, up to six now. Hey it was nice seeing you again, but we should go find out friend," she added quickly.

"Yeah, yeah… good seeing you, Le-le," he caught her up in another hug. "Catch you later, guys," he said walking away.

They exchanged a look, but Bella didn't mention the nickname. They found Hayley, piled food on their trays, and sat down in the corner to eat.

Lauren steered clear of the girls the rest of the day.

Leah dropped the girls off at Jacob's house, Bella assuring her she didn't mind walking over to Paul's.

Bella hugged Hayley goodbye, and practically ran to Paul's.

She heard Hayley's giggles behind her, but she didn't care. She missed him terribly today.

She ran up the stairs and threw open the door. "Honey, I'm home!" she called out.

She heard his masculine chuckle from the bedroom. "Hey babe, I'm up here," he called down to her.

She took the stairs two at a time to get their quicker. She could smell the harsh scent of paint fumes and wondered what he was doing.

She opened the bedroom door and froze, her breath catching in her throat. She looked around the room, her eyes tearing as she felt Paul's arms wrap around her.

**A/N: How did you like Leah's first day at Forks High? Don't worry much more drama to come! :P Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Review if you'd like! =]**


	17. Chapter 17: Renovations

**A/N: There were some questions about how Aaron knew about the wolves. I hope this chapter clears it up a bit!**

Bella looked around the completely transformed room, completely shocked.

The walls were painted a rich, chocolate brown. There were burnt orange throw pillows on the bed, and a peek of the same color sheets under the dark comforter.

"Welcome home, babe," Paul whispered in her ear. Bella leaned back against him, still taking in the room.

There were a few drawers open in the dresser; the closet doors were wide open, with a big empty spot.

There were new curtains, a few new shelves, and new lamps on the new night stands.

Bella turned to Paul, kissing him softly. "This is beautiful," she said.

"I have one more surprise," he said grinning.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom. He covered her eyes as he swung open the bathroom door.

He gently pushed her into the room and removed his hand.

She started to giggle as her eyes immediately fell upon the brand new, gigantic tub sitting in the corner of the room.

"I know it takes up most of the bathroom, but seeing as how we both like baths," he raised his eyebrows at her and she laughed. "I figure we can knock out this wall and make it bigger, eventually," he added softly.

She nodded her head enthusiastically, words failing her. She turned her head towards the sink and laughed again.

Surrounding the mirror were open shelves, and on one shelf were a hairdryer, straighter, and two sizes of curling irons, all with big red bows on them.

"I wasn't sure what kind of curling iron you used… and the sales lady said you could probably use both, I think she was just trying to sell them, but I figured why not… and I know you like to straighten your hair, so I figured that would be good too, and the hair dryer, well you know…" he said rambling.

She put her hand over his mouth to stop the flow of words. "Shh, it's perfect, you're perfect, I love it, I love you!" she said kissing him long and hard.

"What do you say we christen the bathtub?" she said raising her eyebrows while playing with the hem of his shirt.

He groaned aloud. "I would so love to, but… I talked to Charlie today, and he said that while there is a vampire on the loose… he'd like you to stay on the rez…" he paused.

She looked at him curiously, "what's the catch?"

He chuckled. "We have to go to his house for dinner first… every night."

She laughed. "Totally doable," she said.

"I know I am, but do you think we can go to your dad's first?"

She giggled and tipped her face up to capture his lips once more.

It took them a long time, but they eventually got ready to go to her house.

Paul explained the empty space in the closet and drawers was for her, he wanted her to have a space for her things while she was here with him.

He wanted his bedroom to reflect a change in him, thanks to her. He wanted her to feel happy in the bedroom, even when he wasn't there.

He secretly hoped she would take it as a sign he wanted her to move in with him, but she didn't mention it, and neither did he. He understood that to the outside world it seemed like they were moving so fast, really they had just met about a week ago, but since he imprinted on her, time didn't matter.

Bella was distracted at dinner all night; she couldn't wait to get back to the house with Paul.

She had so many things she wanted to tell him, wanted to explain to him, wanted to ask him. She wanted to thank him profusely for the remodeled bedroom and bathroom, wanted to ask him for some deeper meaning, like did he want her to move in with him. She tried, slightly unsuccessfully, not to cringe at that.

It's not that she didn't want to move in with him. The thought of waking up to him everyday, going to sleep with him every night, in their own room, their own house, was incredibly alluring. She didn't know what her father would say, or the rest of Forks for that matter.

She felt the town would think it was too soon after Edward, that Chief Swan couldn't control his own daughter, that she was being irresponsible and careless.

She wanted to explain to Paul how she could never accept gifts from Edward, or even Jacob, but that with Paul, she wanted his gifts, and wanted to give him gifts. Not that she wanted him to spend his money on her, gift her with nice things to show off, but that it meant something different, something new to her. It meant he wanted to take care of her, provide for her.

She wanted to ask him about his parents, why he lived alone, even delve into his past relationships. She realized that they didn't really know a whole bunch about each other. They talked briefly on their lives, but it seemed when they met, their lives started over, started new, started fresh.

She wanted to ask him what would happen if Edward came back… this was a worry that was increasing daily. She was sure he ordered Alice not to look for her, but once she did, and saw her with Paul, a werewolf, someone would undoubtedly come back, right? A part of Bella wanted Alice to come back, if not to be her friend again, to just explain why she felt the need to abandon her as well.

And, on a smaller scale, Bella wanted to talk to Paul about her day at school, she didn't have the chance to ask Leah about Aaron, but she wanted to ask Paul if he knew him. Aaron knew about the boys shapeshifting, how did he know? Did other people know? Would other people that did know be able to smell she was an imprint?

Did she smell a certain way now? Was her scent altered? It would surely be helpful if she didn't smell quite so appetizing to vampires, she would love to have adopted some of Paul's supposed wolf-stench.

She continued on this trail of never ending questions, until Paul interrupted her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" he asked her quietly when her dad excused himself to the restroom.

"Oh, sorry," she said biting her lip. "I'm just thinking about some things," she said vaguely.

"Hmm, is everything okay, Bella?" he asked her, slightly worried.

"Oh, yes… no, babe, honest, everything is fine… I'm just being flighty is all," she said reassuringly.

The truth was, everything was fine, in the grand scheme of things, all the questions flying around in her head really didn't make a difference. When she looked at Paul, the world fell away; nothing mattered but the two of them. They completed each other, they were true soul mates, truly in love, and really… that's all she cared about.

She leaned over the table to kiss him softly, "I love you," she murmured against his lips.

Charlie cleared his throat from the doorway. "Why don't you two take off? I'm going to call it a night," he said, fighting a smile.

Bella's face turned bright red. "Sorry dad, we'll behave, I promise," she said embarrassed.

He cleared his throat. "Honest Bells, it's fine… I'm really tired and I remember what it's like being young and in love. I can imagine its much more intense being an imprint and all," he said his own face heating up.

Bella threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, dad," she said.

Charlie mumbled an 'I love you, too,' clearly uncomfortable by the show of affection.

Bella pulled away, swiping at her eyes. Paul pulled her into a hug when Charlie said goodnight and ascended the stairs to his room.

"You sure you're ok, Bella?" he asked once more.

"I'm fine, I promise. Just a lot of things going on in my mind tonight," she looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "Let's go home," she whispered, kissing him softly.

Paul was still suspicious of Bella's odd behavior, he knew something was off, but he didn't pry… yet.

When they got home, they went upstairs, changed into pajamas, and crawled into the big bed.

Paul held Bella, wishing he knew what was wrong. Once Bella began talking, she couldn't seem to stop. She never had this problem with anyone else, but when she was with Paul, she felt like she could talk forever.

"Thank you so much for doing all this for me, Paul. I really love it, I really love you. At dinner tonight, I was being stupid," she said giggling. "I was over thinking, I'm sorry if I worried you, I just love you so much, when I see you I feel like my heart is going to burst. I've never felt like this before. I wish everyone knew what was happening, because I know people think we are moving too fast, but we're not… I know what I want, and it's you. For the first time in my life I'm accepting gifts without grumbling, I never used to do that you know," she paused to take a breath and he interrupted her.

"Baby, I love you so much. I know that you're worried about what people will think, and I'm trying hard not to rush things, to give people a chance to get used to us, but it's hard," he said sighing.

"I know," she said at last. "It's so hard. I want nothing more than to just say screw them, but I can't. I'm worried about what Charlie would think, what everyone at school would say, what people would say about Charlie not being able to control his daughter…"

Paul just smiled as he realized they were talking about the exact same thing without ever saying the words. He loved her so much, she got him, and he got her. It was truly a perfect match. He took a second again to thank the spirits that they blessed him with her.

He cleared his throat before beginning again, "Bella… I, uh, I have something else for you…," he said nervously, climbing out of bed.

He walked over to the top drawer of their dresser. He pulled out a tiny bag and walked over to Bella's side of the bed.

"Bella, I know we haven't known each other that long, but I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Someday, I want to marry you, have a family with you, watch our children grow up… as ready as I am to start our life, I agree with you that it would be too soon for everyone to accept. But, I want everyone to know you're mine," he tipped the satchel over into his large hand. A tiny silver ring spilled out. "Isabella Marie Swan, this is my promise to you. I promise to love you forever, I promise we will have it all," he said slipping the ring on her finger.

She looked at the ring, struck by its simple beauty. It had two stones in it, one sapphire and one emerald. They were set inside a filigree infinity symbol. She looked into his eyes, tears welling in her own. "It's so beautiful, Paul. I would be honored to wear it, I love being yours, I belong to no one else," she swore solemnly.

They spent the rest of the night talking. They spoke of their childhoods. Bella found out that Paul's parents both died in a horrific car crash when he was eight. His grandmother cared for him, but she passed away three years ago. She found out he was financially well off, his father was a big executive; he set his will that everything would go to Paul in the event of a tragedy.

Bella told Paul of her flighty mother, of how Bella felt like the mother most of the time. She told him how she ended up in Forks; she even lightly touched on her relationship with Edward.

She expressed her concerns for the return of the Cullen's, and even her small hope that Alice would come back.

Paul didn't have too much to say on the subject, although he did confess to the possibility of becoming jealous if Edward were to come back. Bella assured him she was his forever, and the subject was safely dropped.

They managed to fall into a relaxing sleep sometime after three in the morning.

Bella awoke to Paul cooking her breakfast again, this time there were no smoke alarms; mainly due to the fact that she showered and got ready for school until he was done cooking.

She used her new dryer and curling iron. She pulled her bangs back into a pouf and pulled the sides back with a barrette. She let the rest cascade in a waterfall of curls down her back.

She decided to wear a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white lacy cami with a black shrug.

She waltzed downstairs, the smell of bacon in the air. "Wow, you didn't burn anything this time," she said teasingly.

"Hey! Last time that was your fault if I remember correctly," he said laughing.

He turned, running appraising eyes over her body, smiling. She walked over to him and kissed him good morning. He wrapped his arm around her waist, letting the other hand rest at the nape of her neck, massaging lightly.

"You look beautiful," he said sweetly, breaking the kiss.

She sighed and again wondered what she did to deserve this wonderful man. When he told her she was beautiful, she actually believe him, but didn't voice this errant thought.

While they ate, Bella remembered something else she wanted to ask him about, but didn't get the chance to last night.

"So, Leah met someone at school yesterday," she began. Paul looked up, intrigued.

"Oh?" he asked.

"She kind of ran into him, his name was Aaron… he knew about you guys being wolves. Leah introduced us, and when she said I was yours, he said he wondered what the smell was… it was a little weird," she finished.

He laughed. "Did he look like a Quileute?"

She nodded, "he wasn't as buff as you guys are though."

"Must have been Aaron Reed, he is a Makah, he used to live on our rez when he was little. Him and Leah were best friends when they were little. I think his grandfather was around when the old pack was protecting our land. I think that's how he heard the stories, but he never thought of them as fake. He believed all of our history without any question. I'm sure the Makah's have some pretty rich history of their own though," he said as if that explained it.

"Wait, did Leah imprint?" he asked slightly shocked.

Bella sputtered on her orange juice. "No!" she laughed. I was just curious as to how he knew I smelled like you… do other people think I smell like you?" He laughed.

"I think you smell wonderful," he said joking with her. "Honestly, I don't think he smelled you… the pack would be able to smell me on you, just because they know my scent. But I'd bet he was smelling Leah's scent, not yours."

Bella thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, Leah never told him she was a wolf too," she said, pondering. "Strange," she said aloud.

"You never did tell me how Leah's first day was," Paul said, changing the subject.

Bella laughed and launched into the Lauren story, surprising Paul when she told him she enjoyed Leah's company. She explained that they had a lot in common, and surprisingly, he agreed.

He kissed her goodbye before she headed out the door. She waved as she climbed into Leah's car. They picked Hayley up and Bella flashed her ring. They all squealed in delight. Bella explained it, and they ooh'd and aww'd.

The girls were planning a weekend shopping trip in Port Angeles, Leah included, to fill up Bella's drawers at Paul's. For once, Bella was really excited about going shopping.

**A/N: There were concerns for Leah, I do agree, she has been through enough heartache to last a few lifetimes. She still has a lot of healing to do, but I believe her happy ending is out there somewhere. =] I hope this chapter shed some light on unanswered questions! Comments? Concerns? Questions? Review if you'd like! **


	18. Chapter 18: Victoria

**A/N: A slightly shorter chapter, but I wanted to leave you with something today. :]**

Bella and Paul fell into an easy routine. Most nights, she stayed at 'the house.' That's what they referred to Paul's house as. It wasn't officially theirs, but it wasn't just his anymore. She usually cooked dinner for Charlie and they all ate together before heading to La Push.

When Paul had to patrol overnight, she stayed with Charlie, leaving her window open so Paul could crawl in when he was done.

One night, nearly six weeks after Paul gifted Bella with the promise ring, he decided to take her out on a real date.

With the craziness of patrolling, catching the random vampire, and still trying to track down Victoria, they haven't had the opportunity to actually go out on the town.

He asked her on a Wednesday that Charlie was working late. He was washing the dishes and she was drying them, something they did regularly. Paul always helped her clean up after she cooked. He loved to taste things as she cooked, and loved to distract her while her hips swayed to the music.

Bella loved music, she happily shared her love of music with Paul, and they usually had something playing, even if it was just background noise.

That night, she was swaying to the beats of Florence and the Machine, enjoying the different indie pop beats. She loved her voice, and loved singing her songs.

She had become much more comfortable with Paul then with even her own mother. She would regularly sing to the song she was listening to. He told her numerous times that she had a beautiful voice, but she told him it didn't matter what she sounded like, she just loved to sing.

He wrapped his soapy arms around her as she bopped to the music. She slid her hair to the side, giving him access to her neck. She leaned back against him as he paid special attention to the hollow just below her ear.

"Do you have plans for Friday night?" he murmured against her neck.

"Nope, Charlie is going away with Billy and the gang again for the weekend. Now that he knows about the wolves, he wants to spend as much time as possible around them. I'm not sure why," she wondered aloud.

She cleared her throat and continued. "I was going to ask you… do you mind if I stay here this weekend? Even if you're patrolling?" she said quietly, almost nervously.

He spun her around to face him, enjoying the spread of her blush. He kissed her softly. "You're always welcome here, baby. Even when I'm not," he sealed his statement with more kisses.

She simply nodded, because once he was kissing her, she could never make her brain connect with her mouth and speak coherently. When she tried, she usually failed miserably, much to Paul's amusement.

"Will you go out with me Friday night?" he said against her throat.

"Like a date?" she squeaked.

He nodded, rubbing his nose against her neck, returning his path of kisses back to her mouth.

"Why Mr. Meraz, I don't believe we've ever been out before… what will the neighbors think?" she teased him, breathlessly.

"I'm sure they will all believe I am the luckiest man in the world for having such a stunning woman on my arm," he whispered in her ear, pulling the lobe into his mouth.

She moaned aloud and happily agreed to go on a date with him.

He scooped her up and walked up stairs to the bedroom, he had intentions of taking it slow, but Bella wasn't in the mood for slow.

She wiggled around in his arms, so she was straddling him before he even made it completely up the stairs. She thanked the stars he had superhuman strength and balance, or they would have ended up in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

When they were just inside the bedroom door, she felt her feet hit the floor as she was pushed back against the closed door. Their hands and mouths were everywhere. She pushed him back so she could switch their positions.

Once he was leaning back against the door, she slid her hands under his shirt and lifted it over his head. She stroked him through his jeans before popping the button and pulling them down. She was kneeling in front of him, completely clothed, while he was completely naked.

There was something terribly erotic about it, she felt the liquid rush to her core and shuddered in pleasure. He growled when he smelled her, trying to pull her up to his mouth, she had other plans in mind though.

She wrapped her fingers around his length, pumping slowly. She looked up at him to see his head thrown back against the door. She knew he was beautiful, but seeing him like this just drove that point home.

She loved everything about him, she was once again struck by just how truly lucky she was.

She turned her attention back to the task at hand and darted her small pink tongue out to touch the head of him. He groaned and ground his teeth together when she pulled him into her mouth.

She swirled her tongue around him, taking him as far as she could. He looked down at her bobbing head and almost lost it. He almost let himself go, but he wanted to be inside her first.

He pulled her up and latched his mouth to hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She awoke the wolf in him, and they both wanted their mate, their Bella.

He ripped the clothes from her body and pushed her against the door once more. He put his hand between her legs to test her readiness, and then he plunged into her in one fell swoop.

They both moaned and Bella plunged her hands into Paul's hair, pulling his mouth back to hers. She hooked her leg around his hip, opening herself more for him.

He pushed into her over and over again, their moans filling the air. He reached between them and circled her clit with his thumb pulling gasps from her mouth.

They came together in an explosive wave of ecstasy. They stood, still joined, trying to catch their breath and regain their balance. Bella was too weak to stand, so she just lifted her other leg to hook around Paul's other hip. He leaned his forehead against hers, locking eyes. "Wow," they whispered simultaneously.

Bella giggled; happy they had the whole night ahead of them, when she heard a piercing howl float in the window. She froze and Paul swore low, pulling out of her. He set her on her feet, pulled a pair of sweats on and kissed her before running out the door.

Bella was used to this. They boys all ran scheduled patrols, but when one of them spotted a vampire, the older boys tracked and killed it, while the younger ones, and usually Leah, stayed in the small village to protect the people.

Bella was slightly upset that a random vampire ruined her night with Paul, but she sucked it up, took a quick shower, and went to make some tea until Paul came home to her.

Forty-five minutes later, Paul came barreling in the house, out of breath.

"Are you alright?" she asked quickly, taking in his clearly shaken state of being. "Is everyone alright?" she asked again, with more force.

"Everyone is fine, honest. Bella, you need to sit down," he said hesitantly.

If she was worried before, it was nothing compared to how she felt now. "Why?" she demanded, clutching her cup of tea. "You said everyone is alright, right? Paul, no one got hurt?

"No, baby," he said walking towards her. "No one is hurt…I have some news for you," he whispered.

"We got red head…" he started. She relaxed visibly.

"Victoria?" she whispered and he nodded. "Oh Paul! That's great!" she shouted with joy. "Why did you think I would be upset at that? Oh my, what a relief," she continued.

She looked at his face, knowing he wasn't telling her everything. "Paul, what's wrong, please tell me," she begged, worry creeping in again.

"Baby, we didn't do it alone, we had some help…," he paused, waiting to see if she would understand. When she didn't he had no choice but to continue.

"Bella, _they_ came back, they helped us with the redhead…"

"They?" she asked, still not fully comprehending.

Her breathing hitched and her heart rate sped up, he knew she understood now.

"Yes, the Cullen's," he whispered.

Her half empty cup crashed to the floor, shattering into a thousand pieces.

**A/N: Now what? Any ideas on who exactly came back? Does **_**he**_** know? How will Edward react seeing them together, if he is truly back… are they staying? Lots of questions to be addressed in the next few chapters! Questions? Comments? Ideas? Review if you'd like! I can't believe I have over 100 reviews, you guys rock! I'm so thrilled you're enjoying this story! **


	19. Chapter 19: Arrivals

Paul wrapped his arms around Bella as she began to tremble. "Why now?" she squeaked.

He rubbed soothing circles on her back, trying to calm her down. "I don't know, baby.. I don't know."

She started to cry in earnest now. Once again her whole world was changing. She had more to lose now though. She was terrified for Paul, she couldn't lose him. "I can't lose you," she cried.

"Baby, Bella… No, you will never lose me. No one can take me away from you, love," he said with conviction.

She pushed away from him, wiping at her eyes. She looked at him, long and hard, recognizing everything in him that she loved. It would kill her to lose him, but she wouldn't lose him without a fight.

She was sure Edward would be furious she was hanging out with the wolves. Even though he left her, and when he did he lost all rights to her choices, she knew he would be angry with her.

In that moment, she knew what she had to do to save Paul, to keep him safe. She would do anything, but tonight, she was going to spend time with Paul.

She left the cup on the floor, pulling Paul upstairs with her. They crawled into bed, Paul holding Bella as she continued to cry.

She cried at how much of herself she threw into her relationship with Edward. She cried at how much it destroyed her when he left. She cried at how much pain she put Charlie through. She cried at the loss of Jacob, at how easy it was for her to trust him, and how easy he broke it. She cried because she still didn't fully trust Jacob, she saw how he was with Hayley, and she loved Hayley herself, but she was always waiting for the other shoe to drop.

She cried the hardest at the thought of losing Paul. She tried to not imagine what it would be like, but it was impossible. She was terrified she would see Edward again, and all bets would be off. She would have to take someone with her when she went to see the Cullen's.

_Leah_. She would beg Leah to come with her. A plan formed in her mind. She wasn't sure what they could do with Hayley. She could not, and would not, involve her almost best friend's imprint in this mess. She thought Hayley would be alright at school for one day, especially with Aaron on their side now. Leah and Aaron have been hanging out a lot, but she pushed that thought aside for later review.

Eventually, she drifted off into a fitful sleep. She awoke to Paul still wrapped around her. She smiled at the thought of waking up like this every morning, but quickly quashed it. She needed no distractions this morning.

She pulled her self from bed and looked at the clock. She had about 30 minutes before Leah would come pick her up. She opted not to shower, it would take too long.

She quickly dressed as Paul was beginning to rouse. "What are you doing, babe?" he asked sleepily.

"I have to go to school," she answered.

"You don't want to take the day off? You don't have to go you know, with everything that has happened," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"I know, but I want to, I don't want Leah to have to go to all her classes alone… since she is only attending for Hayley and I anyway," she rambled, hoping he would buy it.

She was a terrible liar, especially when trying to lie to her imprint, but he let it go.

She was thankful he didn't ask anymore questions, but knew he suspected something, especially when she asked more about last night.

"So, uh, they didn't try to, you know, hurt anyone when they found out about me and you?" she questioned, pretending to search for something in her bag.

"They don't know Bella, Sam alpha ordered us a long time ago; no one was allowed to think about you in the presence of the Cullen's."

"Sam knew they were coming back?" she said, slightly angry.

"No, no, not at all – he suspected it would happen eventually, and wanted us to be covered if it did."

"Oh," she said lamely. She wondered why they came back. She was sure they had to know with Alice's visions anyway, she would have seen them together.

She had a sneaking suspicion he knew what she was planning, she gave him a searing kiss on the way out the door, promising him she would see him later, begging him with her eyes not to follow.

He nodded once; his jaw strained, and watched her leave.

Somehow, she managed to convince Leah to take her to the Cullen house. She explained what she wanted to do, and why she wanted her to come.

"Look Leah… I don't think they would ever physically hurt me, but… before, when I would look at Edward, everything else would disappear. I can't have that happen. I need you to keep me from throwing myself at him," she whispered, knowing Leah would hear her.

Leah chuckled quietly, "I promise Bella, I'll protect you from yourself, but I think you seriously underestimate the power of the imprint. I think you'll be surprised when you see them all. And just remember, I'm telling you this is a bad idea!" She added, mostly for her own benefit, so later when she was phased, she could plead that she told Bella it was a bad idea.

"Yeah, yeah, you're covered Leah," Bella joked.

Bella's heart picked up double time when they turned the car into the Cullen's log driveway.

~Meanwhile~

Alice was pacing back and forth in their small bedroom. Jasper's calming waves were being thrown back to him. She didn't want to be calm, she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to destroy something.

She wasn't allowed to look for her best friend's future. It was killing her.

"I can't take it anymore, Jaz! I have to look, I have to know!" she pleaded.

Edward wasn't home, he wouldn't be home for a while, all he did now was hunt and sit in his room for hours on end.

She sat on the floor, legs crossed, and peeked into Bella's future. She let out a gasp and Jasper was by her in an instant.

"What, what is it?" he asked, worried over his wife's reaction.

"It's gone, there's nothing there, Jaz… nothing!" she screeched as only Alice can.

"She can't be dead, she just can't be," she sobbed into Jasper's shoulder.

She quickly stood up. "We're going back," she said with conviction.

Jasper looked at her confused, but he was used to his pixie wife flitting from one thing to another. He sent a wave of reassurance her way, and she hugged him tightly.

"Start packing," she whispered against his neck. "We're leaving as soon as I convince Edward."

She ran from the house, following Edward's scent until she came upon him, sitting in a meadow, a few miles from the house.

"Edward," she said calmly. He was on his feet as soon as he knew she looked into Bella's future.

"You were not to look, Alice!" he roared. "We did enough damage, we cannot interfere anymore," he pleaded, softer.

_I understand that, but look. _She let her vision of Bella replay in her mind.

Edward crumpled to the ground. "She's dead?" he asked pained.

"No, I don't know, I don't think so," she reassured him. "But we're all going back, we have to. It's time this ended; we need to put our family back together. I want to know what's going on, and I want my best friend back."

Her eyes glazed over as she was suddenly pulled into a vision. She saw Victoria running though the woods, her future splotchy, big chunks missing.

Edward was already running back to their house in Denali when Alice came to. She was immediately sucked into another vision, of the entire coven heading back to Forks.

She squealed with delight, and caught up to Edward.

Rosalie protested, but when Carlisle said everyone was going, if only to rid the town of Victoria, she agreed.

Alice was thrilled to be back in their old house. She and Esme sped around, ridding everything of dust, pulling things out of storage. They had always thought they would be back eventually, so they didn't take anything with them but the essentials.

They arrived late at night, so they all decided to go hunting. There were horrible smells all through the woods. Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, and Esme recognized them as the wolves. Of course, they were all aware of the possibility of the Quileutes becoming wolves, but they did not think there were any left.

"We disappeared," Alice said suddenly.

"She's here," Edward said venomously. "She's close, I can hear her thoughts." He took off towards the treaty line, the others close behind.

They could see Victoria up ahead, jumping from tree to tree. When the wolves caught sight of the Cullen's, Sam let out a howl, alerting the wolves still on the rez.

In minutes, they were all chasing Victoria, but still trying to stay on their side of the treaty line.

"Let us help you!" Edward spat out. Sam bark in disapproval, but acquiesced in the dire need. Sam knew that they had to get Victoria; they wouldn't get a chance like this again.

"We can cross the line, but only until she's disposed of," Edward told his family.

Within minutes, and a few more miles, Victoria's head was ripped from her body, burning in a pile on the forest floor.

_Why are you here?_ Sam demanded.

"They want to know why we're here," Edward translated.

Carlisle stepped forward, "it seems we've left a bit of a mess behind, Alice saw Victoria in Forks, but couldn't see you tracking her," he said honestly.

Alice looked at the wolves, "do any of you know where Bella is?" she trilled, connecting the blank spots in her visions to the presence of a wolf.

Edward looked at the wolves confused. Their minds all went curiously blank. One wolf, a big silver one, was radiating anger towards the Cullen's, Edward in particular.

"They don't know," Edward said to Alice.

_Will you be staying in town?_ Sam asked.

"They want to know if we're staying," Edward translated once more.

"Yes, I believe we will be here for at least a short period of time. I assume the treaty will be in effect after we return to our land?" Carlisle asked aloud.

Sam barked in agreement, and they parted ways.

Back at the house, it was extremely difficult to contain Edward. He wanted to rush to Bella's house, find out where she was, but Alice assured him she was not there. Charlie was home, sleeping peacefully, but no Bella.

She got him to calm down, reminding him it would do not good to wake Charlie, demanding to know where his daughter is.

"Edward, I will go to Charlie tomorrow, find out where she is, explain ourselves and our behavior. We cannot expect him to just believe us and tell us everything that has been going on with Bella. I'm sure she wasn't all together when we left," she added softly.

Edward gave a short nod, and went to visit his and Bella's meadow.

Morning came, and Alice was preparing to go to Charlie's. Everyone fell into place like they never left. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games in the den. Rosalie was reading magazines in the kitchen, Esme was drawing, and Carlisle was visiting the hospital. Edward was pacing, as usual, monitoring Alice's thoughts for any sign of Bella's future.

They heard a car pull in the top of the driveway, and Alice frowned as their futures disappeared once more.

**A/N: I was going to include the inevitable confrontation also, but it was too unfinished. It needs some further cultivating and developing in my brain, so expect a long chapter tomorrow! Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Predictions? Leave a review if you'd like! :]**


	20. Chapter 20: Confrontations

**A/N: I wasn't able to post yesterday because I couldn't get to a computer. =[ I'll make it up this weekend! =]**

Edward closed his eyes; his breath left him in a rush. "It's Leah… and Bella."

Bella felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her when the Cullen house came into view.

Her heart picked up, and Leah grabbed her hand. "You don't have to do this, Bella," she said hesitantly.

"Yes, I do," Bella whispered.

"Then let's go, girl… they know we're here," Leah said reassuringly.

The Cullen's could hear the girls chat in the car before they walked up to the porch. Edward wanted to rip the door off its hinges, wrap his arms around Bella, and tell her how sorry he was.

He hoped she would let him explain; let him make it up to her, let him be hers again.

Bella hesitantly stepped onto the porch, about to knock when the door flew open and she was pounced on by a tiny white blur.

"Alice," Bella said breathlessly, tears forming in her eyes. She was ecstatic to see her best friend again, but still hurt by the way they all abandoned her.

"Oh Bella!" Alice said happily. "Oh my God, Bella! You look amazing!" Alice dragged Bella and Leah into the house, Leah was softly growling.

Edward looked at Bella, whose eyes had yet to leave the floor. Her hair was longer, stick straight. She had bangs that he imagined framed her face perfectly, but couldn't see her completely yet. She was wearing a white lace cami with black cardigan, a pair of grey skinny jeans and a pair of black ballet flats.

He was sure he was making Jasper uncomfortable with the amount of lust that was rolling from him towards Bella. There was something different about her, something more.

She finally raised her head, taking in the unchanging forms of the family she once wanted to be a part of.

Alice had flitted back to stand with Jasper, their hands entwined. She smiled at Jasper, sending him waves of forgiveness; she didn't want him to think she was upset with him at all.

She looked at Alice, her eyes softening, and flashing hurt at the same time. She looked at Rosalie, slightly embarrassed; after all, Rosalie was right, she was grateful that she wasn't changed. Grateful that she was going to be able to have children, have a human life.

She looked towards Emmett, and giggled because he looked so serious.

"Emmett," she whispered and the tension in the room evaporated. Everyone let out a breath they were unaware they were holding. Waiting for Bella to do something.

Emmett scooped Bella up into a bear hug, "missed you little sis," he said.

Bella just nodded. She felt her face heating up as she knew she was nearing the line. She had to look at him sometime. She was terrified that she would just want to run into his arms.

She felt her confidence building again, and glanced at Jasper, a knowing smile on his lips.

She looked at Carlisle and Esme; Esme looked like she was going to burst into tears in any second.

She smiled carefully and took a step towards Esme, as if to embrace her. She faltered; maybe she didn't want to hug her anymore. Bella wasn't sure what to do. Then Esme had her arms around Bella.

Bella relaxed slightly, tears coming to her eyes. She felt them spill over and pulled away, turning back towards Leah. She knew what was to come; she knew she had to look at him.

Leah grabbed Bella's arm, ensuring she wasn't going to run towards him, she would uphold her promise to her friend.

Leah saw Edward flinch out of the corner of her eye, knowing he was reading her mind, he undoubtedly heard her and Bella's conversation, about not allowing her to jump into his arms, forgetting everything else.

Edward frowned as Leah's mind went curiously blank, but it didn't matter. Bella lifted her head and looked at him.

Her breathing hitched, and then returned to normal. She sighed, greatly relieved. When she looked at him she didn't feel any pull at all. Her tears stopped, she realized she was worried over nothing, and stifled a delirious laugh.

Edward looked at her expectantly.

"Hello Edward," she said softly.

He stepped towards her and she stiffened, Leah pulled Bella behind her, growling at Edward.

"Don't touch her," Leah warned.

Bella silently agreed. She did not want Edward to touch her; she felt she would be almost cheating on Paul. She shuddered at the thought.

She tried to find her voice, to explain what happened while they were gone.

"Why are you back?" Bella asked, stepping beside Leah, her hand still clasped on Bella's arm. It reminded Bella of Paul's warmth, and calmed her fluttering pulse.

When her question went unanswered, she became angry. "Fine," she said curtly. "I'll talk then…" she looked into the eyes of each vampire before continuing, looking at Edward only. "I don't care why you came back, I'm sure you know what has been going on around here because of your visions," she turned to Alice.

Alice shook her head no. "Bella, I can't see around the wolves," she said quietly.

Bella looked shocked, but quickly recovered. "Oh, well… then I guess I have some explaining to do," she said more to herself.

Bella wasn't sure how to begin. She opted for honesty. "Uh, I don't know where to start… first, I want to thank you all for helping the pack with Victoria. You can't possibly know what a relief it is knowing she is gone."

"Bella," Edward began, "Please understand that we did not know she was still after you, if we did, we never would have left without finishing her first."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. He realized what he said. Bella laughed darkly, "I kind of expected you all to come back, and be slightly remorseful as to the state you left me in. I figured, being vampires, you would have had some understanding what it was going to do to me, but I realize I was wrong. I think it was a mistake coming here," she said to herself.

She turned to leave, but changed her mind once more. "No, you know what… there are some things I need to say to you all."

She glanced at everyone again, taking a deep breath, choosing her words carefully. "I wanted to be a part of your family, I wanted so bad to have brothers, sisters, two loving parents. I didn't realize how wrong I was, until you all left me without a second look. That's not how family acts. I was ready to give up everything about myself to mold myself into what I thought you wanted me to be."

She looked at Edward, "I always knew I wasn't good enough for you… you almost had me convinced I could be enough, then you shattered it all when you said you didn't want me anymore…"

There were collective gasps from all the vampires. "You what?" Rosalie shrieked. Bella took a step back, shocked at her unusual outburst.

Alice just looked at the floor; Bella didn't need to have Jaspers power to know she was feeling remorseful.

Bella sighed; she should have known he wouldn't have told them exactly how they had split up. She decided to ignore it for now, and continue. "Despite all the heartache you've all caused, I'm thankful. I realize now exactly what I want, and the real reason I've come here today is to explain what it is I want, and how you fit in. I know you have a treaty with the wolves, but I also know you all believed me to be Edward's mate," she paused, looking at her former family.

"I'm not Edward's mate, I'm an imprint," she whispered. Once the Cullen's knew of Bella being an imprint, Leah was able to think about Bella and Paul again. A flood of images rushed her mind, she tried to make them stop, but was seemingly unable.

Edward gasped as image and image of his Bella and a wolf, _Paul_, were flashed in front of his face. He growled and Leah shoved Bella behind her once more.

"No!" Bella screamed, realizing he knew who imprinted on her, "you will not hurt him," she said seething. "All of you, listen to me very carefully…" she waited until she had everyone's attention. "I love Paul with all of my heart and soul. If you have any semblance of humanity left, please do not harm him. You all made the decision to leave me, don't blame it all on Edward, any one of you could have come back, picked up a phone, sent an email, but instead you all stayed away. I've gotten over it; you can't have expected to come back to me still being the same. I've changed, I've grown up. Just please, let us live happily...," she pleaded, tears threatening to fall once more.

"What have we done to you, Bella," Edward croaked out.

Bella recoiled as if she were slapped. "There is nothing _wrong _with me Edward. I wasn't good enough for you, now I'm with someone who believes I am good enough. I'm glad you left, because I was too blinded by you to see my other options," she said beginning to grow angrier with each word spoken.

Despite how much Edward had hurt her, she didn't want to inflict pain on him. "I didn't come here to tell you all how happy I am, to be a bitch, I just wanted you to know I'm alright… and I don't want any problems. I just want to live my life, as normal as possible,"

Edward looked broken. "I didn't come here to rub it in, Edward, honest," she said sincerely. The truth was, she didn't want anyone to feel the way she felt when they left her. It was a horribly deep ache that nothing would sate.

"No," Edward said darkly, "I think you've done enough rubbing with _Paul_, no?" He spat out his name as if it caused him physical discomfort to say it.

Bella was shocked. "How dare you," she said, striding towards him. "Don't you ever talk to me that way, I wanted to give you everything I had to offer and you threw me away. Damn you! You don't have the right to make me feel inferior anymore, your scare tactics won't work on me any longer, Edward."

"Wait, did Bella get some?" Emmett said, breaking the silence. Bella heard Rosalie smack her husband on the back of the head, effectively silencing him.

Bella's face turned bright red. She was utterly mortified.

She was a few steps from Edward when he spoke his next words. "You really let him touch you…" he stated. "I thought you were better than that," he added so quickly she wasn't sure she heard him right. Everyone stiffened, including Leah.

"It's time to go, Bella," Leah said venomously. "They've done enough damage."

"No." Bella said calmly. "What did you say to me, Edward?" she glared at him, fire cracking in her eyes, daring him to repeat it.

"I said, I thought you were better than that," he repeated, annunciating each word as if she were a small child.

She slapped him before she thought it through. As soon as her hand contacted his cheek she knew she was going to break it, but she didn't care.

Her right hand exploded into pain, she heard several bones crack, sure that they shattered. She cupped her hand to her stomach as she cried out in shock and anger at her own stupidity.

Edward's face fell, realizing what happened; he tried to reach for her. "Don't fucking touch me," she spat at him.

Leah came up behind Bella, grabbing her left arm, "We're leaving. Now, Bella."

Bella shook her head once, agreeing. "You're a coward Edward, you're over a century old, stop acting like a teenager," she said while walking out the door.

She hesitated on the porch. "Alice, if you leave again without saying goodbye, I'll kill you myself," she said softly, knowing she would hear her. She heard Alice's tinkling laugh, and got in the car.

Neither girl spoke a word until they were well out of earshot of the Cullen's.

"Geeze Bella! What were you thinking? Paul's going to kill me you know, let me see your hand."

Bella sighed, tears rolling down her face. She held her now swollen, bruised hand out to Leah. She hissed.

They had just crossed the La Push border when Bella thought she saw a silver shape in the woods. Leah stopped the car as an angry Paul strode from the woods.

"Get out, Bella… he's looking for you," Leah said quietly. Bella nodded, and reached for the car handle with her left hand.

Paul held her door. "Thanks for nothing Leah," he said angrily. "You were supposed to protect her!" he shouted.

"I didn't know she was going to smack him, she of all people should understand the repercussions of that bright idea," Leah said seriously.

Paul's eyes danced as Leah drove away. "You hit him?" he said, strangely proud.

She nodded. "How did you know I was hurt?" she wondered aloud.

He held up his clearly broken right hand. "Oh my God…" she whispered.

She held her hand beside his own, shocked to see identical bruises on his. "Holy shit," she muttered unintelligently. Paul laughed.

"Mine will heal overnight, yours however, will not. He scooped her up into his arms, "we need to get you x-rayed, then we're going to talk.

Bella relaxed against him as he carried her to the truck.

"I'm sorry Paul, I just had to…"

"Baby, I know, I'm not mad at you for going. Not at all. I knew if they ever came back you were going to have to face them, probably without me. I'm upset that you didn't tell me, that you tried to lie to me about it… miserably I might add. I'm angry with myself because you're hurting… not just your hand," he added when she made to interrupt.

"Bella, I love you, you're my best friend, my lover, my soul mate… I never want anything to happen to you. I know you had a relationship before me, and I know it can't just be pushed away, never to be dealt with again, but honey, I want you to trust me enough to tell me what's going on in your head and your heart.

"I need you to let me in, completely. I don't want to wonder when you leave in the morning if you're going to be back. Baby, I love you, with everything I am. Please, I don't want to lose you, God I don't know what I'd do without you."

She looked up at him with awe and love in her eyes. She expected him to be angry with her for seeing Edward. She didn't expect him to be angry with her for lying to him; she didn't even think of it in that perspective until he pointed it out to her.

"I'm so sorry, Paul," she said honestly. "I know that's really lame… honestly, I didn't even think of it like that. I never want to lie to you, I want you to have all of me, I'm so sorry," she repeated again, unsure how to make things right again.

"Baby it's fine, we're fine, I promise," he said sincerely. "Let's get your hand fixed, and get you in the shower." She looked at him raising an eyebrow.

He burst out laughing. "Baby, you stink like vampire right now," he said, his eyes dancing with light.

She giggled, leaning up to kiss him. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world," she said against his lips as he placed her in the passenger seat.

**A/N: Well, was it everything you expected? I foresee more interactions with the Cullen's, Alice especially. Were you surprised at anything? I loved when Bella slapped Jake in Eclipse, so I had to include my own version of it! Questions? Comments? Ideas? Review if you'd like! Thanks for reading, guys! =]**


	21. Chapter 21: The Only Exception

**A/N: The Next Chapter! Enjoy!**

When Paul got Bella to the emergency room, she was surprised to see Carlisle there.

"Bella, Paul," he greeted them easily. "Would it be alright if I treated her?" he asked looking at Paul.

Paul's eyes widened at the request, "Uh, you'll have to ask her… it is her body after all," he said, slightly offended that he thought Paul owned Bella or something.

"Of course, my apologies… Bella?" Bella nodded her head and Carlisle directed them to a room.

Bella was feeling uncomfortable… she was in a small room with her ex-boyfriend's father and her… boyfriend? That word didn't seem like enough… lover? She blushed at that, and Paul cocked an eyebrow at her. She shook her head, looking at the floor.

Carlisle delicately looked at her hand, declaring it was indeed broken. She had shattered her knuckle, broken one finger, and managed to hairline fracture her wrist. He fitted her with a cast that she was to wear for six weeks.

"Way to bring in the New Year," she scoffed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Carlisle, listen…" Bella began, clutching Paul's hand. "I said things at the house I shouldn't have, I'm sorry for losing my temper," she said chagrined.

Carlisle chuckled. "Bella, you have every right to be angry. After what we did to you leaving… leaving you to fend for yourself…" Paul growled softly.

"No, I didn't mean that, you're plenty of protection for her Paul, I remember the old pack, I know what you're capable of… but to our knowledge, she was unprotected."

Paul nodded an apology, letting Carlisle continue.

"When we came back, I don't think any of us really thought about the state that you would be in. I'm ashamed to admit, in our unchanging state, it wasn't out of the realm of comprehension to think you would also be the same. It was a great shock to see you walk in, looking much different than you did when we left.

"To see you stand up for Paul and your relationship to seven vampires was quite the shock," he laughed. "You've become quite a remarkable woman Bella; I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds when I tell you that I am proud of you.

"My son, despite the faults that he so effectively displayed today, is a good man. He will get over this, Bella… I promise you."

Bella sighed, tears welling in her eyes once more. She nodded and embraced Carlisle.

Bella and Paul turned to leave, but Paul hesitated. "Bella, can I have a minute with Carlisle?"

Her eyes widened, but she agreed. "Behave you two," she said on the way out of the room.

"Listen, Doc," Paul said when Bella left them. "I don't know exactly what happened today, but I do know enough about Bella's past relationship with Edward to know he'd be pissed if she got hurt, even if it was her own doing. Tell him he gets one free pass. That girl was shattered when he left her in the woods. If he causes her to shed one more tear, he will deal with me, and I don't break bones when I throw punches," Paul finished eloquently.

Carlisle nodded, "Paul, I completely understand. I assure you, I will pass the message along."

Bella was a bundle of nerves until Paul finally emerged. She jumped when they both emerged. Bella quickly scanned Paul head to toe for damage, and then was embarrassed that she felt the need to.

Paul walked over to Bella and casually slung his arm over her shoulders. She sank into him, she couldn't help it, it was just natural to her.

"Thanks again, Carlisle," she said smiling at him.

Paul nodded his head towards the doctor, and they turned to walk away.

"Ah, Bella…" Carlisle called after them. "I know you haven't used your airline tickets yet… if I'm not being forward, maybe you and Paul would like to take a little vacation?" he said, his golden eyes sparkling.

Bella's breath hitched as she remembered that fateful party. She shook her head to clear the images. "Oh, uh… I don't… he ah… I mean…" she took a deep breath. "Edward took all of my birthday presents and pictures when he left," she said in a rush.

Carlisle blinked rapidly. "Oh. Geeze," he said expelling a breath.

Bella had never heard him use such a human colloquialism before, she smiled, unable to help it.

"Give Alice a call when you can, I'm sure she can tell you what became of them. We would, of course, replace them if they were disposed of," Carlisle said smiling politely.

"Thank you," Bella said sincerely. "We'll definitely think about it," she said, glancing at Paul, his expression unreadable.

They exchanged goodbyes again, and were off.

"Babe… do you still want to go out with me Friday night? " Paul asked nervously as they drove to Bella's house. She convinced Paul to stop at her house first so she could speak to Charlie about the Cullen's return.

"What? Of course I do!" she said. "I mean, if you still want to go," she added quickly.

"I do," he said huskily, drawing circles on her open palm.

She blushed, turning her attention to the road, trying to ignore the tightening in her stomach.

They pulled into her driveway and Bella paused, she wasn't sure how Charlie would react. It could go a few different ways. He could be worried that they were going to try to take Bella away. He could blow it off, knowing Bella was never going to leave Paul for them, or he could try to make the pack kill them.

The second was the most appealing to Bella, but she didn't think that was a possibility.

She sighed. "What's wrong, babe?" Paul asked.

"I hate to tell him they are back," she whispered. "He's the only one who really knows what I was like when they left, I don't want to remind him of it. "

"Baby, don't worry… its different now, you have me. Charlie knows all about us, I think he will be alright with them being back… it's not the same as it was before."

"I know you're right, it's just still so hard, I wish we could just be normal, just me and you," she said sighing.

"I love you, Bella. That's all that matters now," he said leaning over to kiss her.

"I love you too, forever and ever," she said smiling.

"So, I was thinking… maybe you want to go shopping tomorrow to get something for Friday?" he suggested. "Maybe you could go with Alice?"

She looked at him shocked for a second. "You'd be okay with that?" she asked curiously.

"I know you miss her baby… she was your best friend for a long time. I know she would never let you get hurt, and if you wouldn't mind me meeting her before you went, I would be alright with it. Honey, I know when you were with Edward you weren't allowed to do everything you wanted to do. I never want you to feel like you can't do something because I wouldn't 'allow' it."

She leaned over and kissed him deeply. "I fall more and more in love with you every day, baby. I'm so thankful that you're mine," she said between kisses.

"I would love to go shopping with Alice… I would feel better if Leah went too, though. I loved all the Cullen's once, and they hurt me deeper than I thought possible, I just can't fall right back into a flawless relationship with Alice that quickly."

"I understand completely… and I'm sure Leah would love to go, she's become quite a shopper lately… I think Aaron might have something to do with that," he said laughing.

"Are they… together?" Bella asked shocked.

"Oh no, not yet anyway," Paul said laughing. "She thinks about him an awful lot though, it's a wonder she even phases at all anymore, she hates that we can hear her thoughts."

"I can't imagine what it would be like," she said shuddering.

"Yeah… wait, couldn't Edward read your mind?" Paul asked.

"No… for some reason, I was blocked to him, thankfully." She said.

"Hmm, I wonder why Alice can see you then?" he questioned aloud.

"I don't know… she always could, well, until I disappeared and they came back..." she mused. "Why did I disappear now? I mean, I've been with you for almost two months now. I should have disappeared a long time ago…"

Paul cleared his throat, slightly nervous. "Uh, well… I think I know why, but you're going to have to wait until Friday to find out!" he said, hopping from the truck.

Bella was exhausted when they finally got back to Paul's house. Charlie took the news a lot better than expected. He said he figured they would come back eventually; he had even talked to Billy about it. But Bill reassured him that when a couple was imprinted, it was nearly impossible for that bond to be broken.

Charlie was sure that Paul and Bella were destined to be together, that one day, not soon he added, they would bless him with numerous grandchildren.

Bella was happy her father took it better than she did. He was angry that she broke her hand, but found it hilarious she broke it trying to injure a vampire.

Bella fudged the story a little bit, telling him Edward tried to kiss her when he saw her, so she slapped him. She didn't want him to know the awful things Edward said, or the fact that she was sleeping with Paul.

Although exhausted, Bella felt she couldn't sleep. So she decided to take a bath. She grabbed her ipod and speakers, plugging them in beside the tub. She piled her hair on top of her head, swaying and softly singing to Paramore's Only Exception.

She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the tub. She smiled as she felt eyes watching her from the slightly open door.

She tilted her head towards the door. "Knock, knock," he called.

She beckoned him in. He had two glasses and a bottle of wine with him. "I thought we could both use a little unwinding," he said grinning.

He handed her a glass, and set his glass and the bottle beside the tub.

She openly watching him as he pulled his shirt over his head and loosened the tie on his pants, letting them drop to the floor. She drank him in, deciding he was pure perfection. He had not a single flaw on his long, lean body. His skin was creamy, he had muscles upon muscles, and he was graceful without even trying.

He chuckled huskily as she tried to pick her jaw up from the floor, enjoying the effect he had on her.

She scooted forward as he slid in the tub behind her, careful not to splash water on her cast.

She settled back against him as he poured the wine. When they were like this, so open, she felt what it was like to be truly loved. To be with someone who accepted her without any hesitation. She thought she loved Paul as much as she was possible, but every day she was with him, she felt her heart grow, swelling with more love. She smiled and closed her eyes, sipping her wine. She loved feeling him at her back, her protector, her lover, her future.

**A/N: I felt that the story line was dragging a bit, so I picked the pace up, summarizing some things instead of writing out the whole scene. Huge thanks to SuperSweetbutSugarFree for an awesome Christmas idea! Expect adorable Christmas fluffiness soon after Bella and Paul's date! **


	22. Chapter 22: Confrontations Part 2

Paul wrapped his arms around Bella, holding her to him in the water. He was happy to sit there and listen to her hum to the music, but Bella, of course, had other plans.

She scooted sideways so her right arm with the cast was slung around his shoulder. When she went to set her empty glass on the floor, Paul captured her lips. He kissed her slow and long, exploring every inch of her mouth. The glass slipped from her hands and hit the floor, shattering.

"Oops," she giggled feeling tipsy. Paul chuckled and spun her back around so he could kiss her neck. She felt his hands caressing her shoulders and neck as he sucked and bit at her neck.

She was sure she would wear another mark on her neck from him. The thought of it made her giddy with excitement. He grabbed the bar of soap and lathered up his hands.

He slid his soapy hands around her shoulders, kneading the tense muscles. His languorous circles were coming closer and closer to her breasts. She arched her back slightly, wanting him to touch her. He smiled against her hair and happily obliged.

He gently kneaded her breasts before lightly pulling her nipples between his large fingers. He dipped one hand beneath the water, drawing pictures on her stomach.

She felt the wetness pool between her legs the closer he got to her core. She moaned as he cupped her. He began slowly rubbing her before sliding one finger deep inside. She bucked her hips up, trying to draw him deeper.

The heel of his hand was grinding into her clit as he pumped into her faster. His other hand was now trying to keep her cast from hitting the water. Bella became like jelly under his skillful fingers.

She started to slide down in the water and Paul knew this wasn't going to work. He quickly stood up, pulling her with him. She squeaked at the sudden loss of sensation, but by the look in his eyes she knew he had other plans.

She grabbed the bottle of wine, drinking deeply from it as he walked to the bedroom.

He lay her down on the bed, taking a healthy swig of the wine before setting on the night table. He looked at his Bella, sprawled on the bed.

She was flushed from the warm water, alcohol, and his skilled fingers. He lay down atop her, pressing his length between her legs. She groaned and tried to impale herself on him, but he kissed the tip of her nose, sliding down her body.

He took first one breast and then the other into his hot mouth. He danced his fingers down her body, to pick up where he left off in the tub. He took his time circling her clit before plunging inside her once more. He kept up the pace with his fingers as he kissed his way down her stomach.

Bella was making small keening sounds as he kissed her between her thighs. She moaned when he pulled her clit into his mouth, biting down softly.

Paul's mouth was sending jolts of electricity through out her entire body. She was on fire for him, so close to release, but he wanted to drag it out. He replaced his fingers with his tongue, plunging into her as far as he could. He groaned at the taste of her, so sweet, so purely Bella.

He licked at her hard and fast, plunging his fingers back into her, curling them up to hit her sweet spot. She exploded under him, moaning his name.

Bella was still coming down from her orgasm when Paul slid her on top of him. She looked down to see his straining cock standing at attention between her legs.

She lifted herself up, and in one motion successfully sheathed him inside her. They moaned simultaneously as Bella began rocking her hips against him.

She propped her arms on his chest, trying to get the leverage she needed. She was afraid of hurting him with her rough cast. Paul felt her distress and flipped their positions.

He thrust into her as she raised her knees, pulling him deeper. It still wasn't enough. Paul flipped Bella over and pulled her up to her knees, bracing her hands on the head board. She spread her knees, wiggling her ass as Paul laughed at her antics.

He lightly smacked her before reaching around to toy with her as he slid inside her once more. She moaned loudly at the deeper penetration. He rubbed her clit in time with his deep strokes. She came undone once more. Paul ground his teeth as she pulsated around him. He didn't want this to be over quite yet.

He stilled his thrusts, but continued circling her clit as she road out her second orgasm. He could feel the aftershocks running through her body as he began thrusting once more. Still on their knees, he spun her around once more to capture her mouth as he thrust into her faster.

She ran her fingers through his hair and down his back, digging her fingers into his ass pulling him into her harder.

She stuck her small tongue into his mouth, running it along his own and he lost it. When Bella felt Paul explode inside her, she lost it again. As they came together in a fierce wave of ecstasy, Paul sunk his teeth into Bella's neck, causing her to cry out in pleasure as she came yet again.

They were still panting when Paul tipped them backwards, pulling Bella atop him, still connected. She giggled as they bounced on the mattress.

When they finally settled down, he slid from her, pulling her back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. He looked at the harsh looking mark he left on her neck.

"Shit Bella," he whispered, running his fingers over it. She shuddered and wetness pooled between her legs when he touched the mark.

He raised his eyebrow as he smelled her obvious arousal once more. He stuck his tongue out and laved the mark as Bella moaned.

He laughed at the new pleasure point. She wiggled her butt against him as he began to harden once more.

"Aren't you sore?" he whispered into her ear.

"Never," she said huskily as she reached around to cup him. She slid her fingers around him, pumping lightly until he was hard as a rock once more.

He slid into her from behind again, biting down on the mark on her neck. She came immediately. He laughed as she clenched around him, gasping for breath.

They both knew it would be a long and satisfying night.

They both surfaced to consciousness at the same time. Bella smiled against Paul's chest as a shudder went through her, remembering the night's events.

She was surprised she didn't have a headache, but Paul insisted with the workout they both got, the alcohol was sweat out of their system. She laughed at his cockiness.

She decided to take a quick shower, leaving Paul in the bed alone. She washed quickly, hissing as the soap hit the open wound in her neck. She grinned when she saw it in the mirror. She should be appalled that he bit her, but she wasn't. She liked the idea of wearing his mark on her.

She slid his long tee-shirt over her head, put her hair in a messy bun and padded into the bedroom to see what Paul wanted for breakfast.

She began cooking as he took a shower. She called Leah to see if she would go shopping with her and Alice today. Leah was on board, even with Alice attending.

Bella finalized the plans before hanging up the phone. She smiled at how close Leah and her have gotten. Leah really mellowed out since she met Aaron. Bella felt it was because he knew her before the Sam and Emily drama, it brought out some of the old Leah. Bella was happy for her, but would have to do a little prying to see if anything was going on beside a friendship.

She wanted to call Alice to see if she would even be willing to go, but realized she didn't have her number. She really didn't want to go back to the Cullen's house, possibly facing Edward again. Just as she was about to say forget the whole thing, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said tentatively, not knowing the number.

"Good morning, Bella… I know you wanted to call me, but I don't know why… I hope you don't mind me calling you," came Alice's quick reply.

"Oh, Alice!" she said happily. "I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me and Leah today?" she asked.

She heard Alice's squeal and laughed at her friend's eagerness. "Oh Bella! I never thought I'd hear the day that you actually wanted to go shopping! When can you two be ready? We're going to Seattle!" Alice said enthusiastically.

Bella laughed. "You can pick us up at the treaty line in about an hour… does that work?"

"Yes! I will see you there, Bella!" Alice said happily.

"I've missed you, Alice," Bella said softly, knowing she would hear her.

"Oh Bella, I've missed you more than you know," she said solemnly.

They said their goodbyes and Bella finished up breakfast.

One hour later Bella and Leah were walking towards the treaty line talking and laughing.

As soon as Leah laid eyes on Bella she knew Paul had marked her. Bella smelled almost exactly like Paul now. Leah laughed at Bella's expression when she mentioned it.

Bella told Leah of Alice's addiction to shopping, and Leah surprised Bella by actually being excited.

They saw Alice in the distance, perched on the hood of a canary yellow car.

"Geeze Alice, conspicuous enough?" Bella laughed as Alice embraced her.

"Bella, are you bleeding?" she said shocked.

Bella's hand flew to her neck, "Oh, shit, Alice… I didn't even think about it."

Alice gingerly pulled back Bella's hair to look at the bite mark, her eyes widened and she burst into a fit of giggles. "Wow Bella, I never would have expected you to be into biting," she joked as Bella's face turned bright red.

Leah was trying to contain her own laughter as a small smile played at Bella's lips.

"You're both just jealous," Bella said confidently.

Alice and Leah stopped laughing, looking at Bella for a moment. All three girls burst into laughter again. They piled into the car and were off.

They arrived in Seattle in a little less than two hours. Leah was thrilled with Alice's breakneck speed, but Bella would be lying if she said she wasn't a little nauseas.

They flitted about the stores in a strip mall, Alice tossing things into a basket left and right. Bella tried a few things on, but didn't buy anything because the prices were outrageous.

Leah surprised Bella once again by purchasing a few items. She bought a particularly spectacular wrap dress that was absolutely stunning on her.

The girls got Leah to gush about Aaron. She confessed she was indeed attracted to him, but he was in a relationship. She also told them she would never date anyone who wasn't an imprint because she will never cause the pain she felt when Sam imprinted on Emily.

Alice decided to treat Bella and Leah to a gourmet lunch at a small Italian bistro.

Bella was surprised how easy it was to fall back into friendship with Alice. They never spoke of any of the other Cullen's, and Bella was fine with that.

Over lunch Bella decided to tell them the real reason she wanted to go shopping today.

"So, uh, me and Paul have our first date tomorrow night…" she said, looking at the table.

Leah choked on a mouthful of food and Alice looked shocked.

"You've been together for what… two months now?" Leah said after she recovered.

Bella laughed. "Yes, but with all the patrolling and what not, we haven't ever been out."

"Where are you going?" Alice asked, carefully.

"Uh, he won't tell me… the only thing I know is that it's dressy casual," she said sipping her iced tea.

"Well," Alice began, she paused at her eyes glassed over.

Leah looked worried, "Alice?" she called.

"It's okay, she's having a vision," Bella announced quietly. "Alice, what do you see?" she said softly.

Alice blinked rapidly, her eyes darting to the street corner. She growled softly. Leah sniffed and snapped her head in the direction Alice was looking. Bella hesitantly glanced over, knowing who she would see before she laid eyes on him.

Edward locked eyes with Bella and she couldn't glance away. She was not at all attracted to him any longer, but just like that day a million years ago in the cafeteria when Rosalie captivated Bella's gaze.

Bella's breathing became labored, her heart racing. Leah had to physically remove Bella's eyes from Edward by turning her chair towards her.

Bella gasped for breath, clutching at Leah. "What the fuck was that?" she said breathlessly.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She snatched it out and answered it, knowing who it was.

"Paul, are you alright?" she said worried.

"Bella, I'm fine, are you okay? What happened? Where are you?" he said frantically, still trying to catch his breath.

"I'm alright babe, honest. We're eating lunch. I don't know what happened… Edward showed up down the street and when I saw him he locked eyes with me, I couldn't look away, I couldn't breathe," she said, tears stinging her eyes.

"Okay… are Alice and Leah still with you?" he said, trying to stay calm.

"Yes, they are both here."

"Good, stick with Leah, she will make sure nothing happens, okay?"

"I know, I will," she promised.

"I love you, Bella," he said sincerely.

"I love you too, Paul… I'll be home soon, I promise."

"Can I talk to Leah for a minute babe?" he said.

"Mhm, hang on," she said, placing the phone in Leah's outstretched hand.

Leah spoke low and very rapidly. Bella could only make out a few words.

Leah hung up and handed the phone back to Bella.

Both girls looked towards Alice for an explanation.

"I didn't know he was following us, honestly," she said quickly.

"I believe you, Alice… did he leave?" she asked, too afraid to look at the corner where he was moments before.

She nodded. "He didn't go far though," she said apologetically.

"I think we should get my outfit for tomorrow and go home," Bella said softly. Leah nodded her head.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. I will be talking to him when I get home, I don't know what he is thinking," she said saddened that their day was cut short.

"It's not your fault, Alice," Bella said kindly.

Leah and Bella left their dishes uneaten, both ready to be back within the safety of La Push.

Bella wanted to be sure Edward wouldn't harm her, but whatever transpired before scared her. She was sure that if he would try to harm her or Leah that Alice would help them, but Bella was terrified for that to happen.

They quickly picked out an outfit for Bella to wear tomorrow night. It was a short baby doll dress. It had a deep v-neck, emphasizing her bust. It was a soft charcoal black with a red stripe right below her bust. She would wear it with a pair of black ankle boots, showing off her long legs.

Bella went into the dressing room to change back into her outfit when she heard a heated conversation just outside.

"What are you doing!" Alice shrieked.

Leah was growling. "You need to leave, now," she said menacingly.

Bella stumbled around the dressing room, trying to put her clothes back on quickly. She burst from the room to see Alice and Leah standing off against Edward.

"What is going on?" she said, her voice laced with venom.

Leah made her way to Bella's side. "He barged in, he won't leave," she said angrily.

"Why are you here, Edward?" she said pointedly avoiding his gaze.

"Bella," he said, sounding pained. "Please look at me."

"Not a chance," she said, staring at his mouth, "I don't know what the hell you did back there, but I have no desire to repeat it. You need to leave."

"I don't want you to be afraid of me, I don't know what happened back their either," he said convincingly.

"It doesn't matter what happened, Edward. I'm with Paul, I love Paul. We were over the moment you made the decision to leave me in the woods. I'm never going to be with you again. You need to stop this. I tried being nice about it and all I got was a broken hand," she hesitantly met his eyes, gripping Leah's hand. "If you continue to contact me the pack will try to kill you and I won't be able to stop them. I care very much for your family and I don't want to see anyone injured because of some stupid idea you have that you can win me back. You need to stop. Please leave," she said pleading.

He said something to Alice too quickly for Bella to comprehend and he was gone.

Bella heaved a sigh, leaning against Leah. "I want to go home," she said shakily.

They quickly paid for the dress and shoes and piled into the car, speeding towards La Push.

Leah sent a text to Paul and Jacob, asking them to wait for Bella and herself at the treaty line. Bella only began relaxing once they were in Forks, close to La Push, close to Paul.

Alice pulled to the treaty line, fishtailing the car to a stop. Bella saw Paul standing on the other side of the line and was out of the car, striding towards him before she thought about doing it.

Within seconds she was encased in Paul's arms. He sighed in relief when he was holding his Bella once more. It was totally nerve wracking being without her today. Knowing she was hours away. Never again, he vowed.

Jacob and Seth grabbed the bags from the back of Alice's car. Leah embraced Alice, thanking her for the day, wishing it would have ended differently.

"Bella," Alice trilled. Bella looked up at her friend, saddened by the turn of events.

"I'm so sorry," she said calmly. "I'd like to talk to you sometime on Saturday, on your own land if at all possible," she glanced at Jacob who curtly nodded his head.

"It's not your fault, Alice… Thank you for taking us today, it was really fun," Bella said honestly. "I'll call you, okay?" she added.

Alice nodded, still upset. She hopped in the car and sped away.

Leah dropped over half the bags in Paul's living room. "Leah, these aren't all mine – I only got the one dress," she said confused.

Leah chuckled. "Alice said you would be clueless, I didn't think anyone could be that dense, Bella," she said laughing.

Bella shook her head, "Alice," she mumbled rifling through the bags full of way too expensive items in her size.

She sent a quick text to Alice, thanking her for the overly expensive clothes that she had no idea she was buying for her.

She stood and embraced Leah. "Thanks for going with me today, Lee. I'm sorry it was so dramatic," she said lamely.

Leah laughed. "Honestly, Bella… there is never a dull moment when you're around. I'll see you at school tomorrow," she said, winking at Bella.

She called a quick goodbye to Paul as she darted down the stairs, surely going to put her own massive amounts of clothes away.

She flopped on the couch, relaxing into Paul's side. He slung his arm around her shoulders, enjoying her being beside him once more.

"Babe, you know we're going to have to do something about this?"

Bella nodded, a tear sliding down her cheek at the thought of Paul battling it out with her ex, a vampire.

**A/N: Eeek! What do you think? Ideas on Paul's plans for Friday night? What will the pack do about Edward? Will Bella see Alice again? Do Leah and Aaron have sparkage between them? So many questions! =] Comments, Ideas, Questions? Review if you'd like!**


	23. Chapter 23: Date Night

The following morning Bella, Leah, and Hayley went to school while Paul called a pack meeting.

It was decided that the transpired events could not be left go, but for all parties involved, violence was a last resort.

Bella was a bundle of nerves all day long. She couldn't concentrate on her school work at all. The only thing keeping her from running to Paul was that Leah kept reassuring her that if Paul was injured, Bella would be able to sense it, as his imprint.

Bella sat down at the lunch table, just sipping at her soda to pretend she wasn't sick to her stomach. She was just about to tell Leah she had to go, that she was going to wait at his house, it would make her feel a little better… when she felt one hundred percent better.

She spun around so fast Leah wasn't sure what was going on. Bella spotted Paul just outside the lunchroom. She almost sprinted to him, the grin on her face unavoidable.

She wrapped her arms around him, breathing him in. "Are you alright?" she asked frantically. "Is everyone alright?"

"Shh, babe, it's okay. We didn't go to the Cullen's yet," he reassured her, rubbing soft circles on her back. "I wanted to come here to tell you what the pack has decided," he added.

She took a deep breath and pulled back to look him in the eye. "Okay," she said shakily. "What is the decision?"

"Bella, we're going to ask him to leave. Injuring an imprint, whether voluntary or not, is punishable by death…" Bella sucked in a breath, her eyes filling with tears.

"Shh, babe, we don't want it to come to that. We're just asking he leave. The rest of the Cullen's can stay if they'd like."

"What if he won't leave?" she squeaked out.

"Well, we're hoping he will… at the very least never bother us again, but if he becomes dangerous to you, honey, you know we'll have to do something about it."

She sighed, suddenly exhausted of it. She just wanted to live a normal life with Paul. She loved him more than she thought was ever possible, and the thought of losing him, or getting him injured because of her stupid past decisions and choices, was crippling.

"When are you telling him?" she asked calmly.

"The pack wanted to tell him now, but I convinced them to wait until tomorrow morning, give you some time to talk to Alice and let her know what's going to happen. I know she was your best friend, I want you to have as much time as possible to salvage that relationship," he said sincerely.

"Okay… can we just forget about it for now then? Let's just go home and relax. You'll take me out tonight and we'll have an amazing evening… we'll come home and go to sleep. Then tomorrow, we'll talk more… okay?" she said hopefully.

Paul lowered his head to kiss her pouting lips. "I think that's a wonderful idea, are you sure you can leave now though?"

She nodded quickly, "let me go tell Leah," she said kissing him again quickly; she was jogging towards Leah before he had a chance to protest.

The plan was for Bella and Paul to go back to the rez, eat lunch together. Relax for a few hours before Bella was going to Charlie's house to get ready for her date. Alice and Leah both wanted to help her get ready, so they had to be on neutral ground.

Bella found it strangely comforting that she didn't call Charlie's house her house also. It meant that she was spending more time at Paul's house than Charlie's, so it didn't feel like it belonged to her any longer. She was happy with that thought.

Bella made sandwiches for the two of them while Paul picked out a movie. They sat together all afternoon, just holding each other and enjoying the company.

Paul would only tell Bella that he would be at her house at seven o'clock sharp. Bella sent Leah a text at 4:30 seeing if she was ready to start operation 'make-Bella-look-stunning.' She quickly replied she was and that she would pick her up in five minutes. Bella grabbed her things from upstairs, kissing Paul on the way out the door.

She hopped into Leah's car, sending Alice a quick text letting her know they were starting. Neither girl was surprised when they entered Bella's room to see Alice perched in the middle of the bed, a million beauty products spread around her.

Two hours later, Bella was showered, shampooed, conditioned, shaved, and moisturized. Her eyebrows were plucked into a perfect arch; Alice had also given her a full manicure and pedicure, painting both sets of nails a deep red.

The top half of her hair was piled into a loose pile of shimmering curls, while the rest hung in ringlets down her back. Her bangs were straightened so they hung feathered on her forehead. Leah did an amazing job on her makeup, using liquid eyeliner on her lids to create a stunning cat-eye look. She used just a dab of charcoal eye shadow to make her eyes smolder. A generous coat of mascara was applied to frame her eyes perfectly.

Bella vehemently protested foundation and blush, Alice conceded and applied a quick swipe of pink lip gloss.

The girls helped Bella into her black baby doll dress with the red stripe just below her bust. Much to Bella's amusement, Alice provided a red lace push up bra and matching tiny panties to wear under the dress.

They opted for no perfume; Paul loved the way Bella smelled naturally, so perfume would just mask that. She slid into her heeled ankle boots and turned to the mirror.

Bella was shocked at what she saw. She looked beautiful. She fiercely hugged Alice and Leah who gave each other high-fives. She carefully walked down the stairs, Charlie waiting for her at the bottom. His eyes became misty as he looked upon Bella. Alice and Leah made their way to the kitchen to give them a moment alone.

"Wow, Bells," Charlie said. "You look beautiful, honey. I can't believe how much you've grown up since you met Paul. You're a woman now," he said dabbing his eyes and clearing him throat.

"Aw, Dad…" Bella said, embracing him. She was slightly shocked at his little speech… he was never so open with her.

Bella smoothed her hands over her dress, trying not to tap her heels waiting for Paul.

"Relax, Bella… He'll be here soon… I think," Alice said frustrated.

"Real helpful, Alice," Bella said sarcastically.

Five minutes later, Alice and Leah's faces both lit up and they stood up, pulling Bella with them. "He's here!" they chimed.

Bella's heart stuttered when she heard the doorbell. She couldn't believe how incredibly nervous she was.

Charlie shuffled to the door, shushing Alice and Leah's squeals. He opened the door and Bella heard Paul's resonating voice greet him. She took an involuntary step forward, much to the girls' amusement. They held on to her, waiting for the right moment to guide her into the living room.

Alice flitted into the living room while Leah paused for a minute with Bella in the kitchen. Leah quickly hugged Bella, "I'm so glad he's found you, Bella… you're an amazing person and a great friend… thanks for not hating me like everyone else does," she whispered in her ear.

"Aww, Lee," Bella said softly. "You're like a sister to me, I love you," she said hugging her tightly.

Leah squeezed Bella tighter "I love you too, Bell!" she said happily.

"Okay, let's go make your man swoon," Leah said giggling.

Bella took a deep breath and walked in the living room. She stumbled when she saw Paul. He was dressed in a pair of dark dress jeans, a black v-neck sweater with a red collar peeking out, and a leather jacket.

She had never seen him look so stunning, she caught herself staring and blushed a deep red. Paul chuckled, clearing his throat. He was equally stunned with Bella. The dress she as in was making his mouth water. From the swell of her breasts to the legs that went on for ages, he was hypnotized.

"Wow," they breathed, simultaneously speechless. All Bella's nervousness floated away the minute she laid eyes on Paul.

She walked over to him and he kissed her cheek. "You're stunning," he breathed on her ear, making her melt.

"Leah, Alice," Paul said, thanking them for their help. Bella waved to the girls, thanking them once more. They walked outside, hand in hand, neither party speaking.

Paul reached for Bella's door, opened it slightly then shut it quickly. "What…?" Bella said quietly before she was pushed against the door, Paul's mouth on hers.

She wrapped her arms in his hair, reveling the feel of his body pressed against hers.

They broke apart, breathlessly. He chuckled huskily, "I couldn't wait any longer, sorry," he said smirking.

She took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart, "yeah, cause that's something to be sorry for," she said laughing.

He smiled and kissed her once more. "Honestly Bella, what did you think was going to happen with you dressed like that?" he said, his eyes hooded.

She ran her blood red fingernails over his chest, beneath his leather jacket. He shuddered and his eyes closed. She laughed, "probably the same thing _you_ thought was going to happen with you dressed like that!"

He nodded his head in agreement. "We'd better disperse before Alice kills me for ruining your lip gloss," he said laughing.

She hopped in the car as he held her door. They held hands the entire ride to Port Angeles. It was getting increasingly hard for Paul to keep his hands to himself.

They finally arrived at the restaurant, where Bella quickly reapplied her lip gloss in the car mirror while Paul walked around the car to open her door once more.

Paul held her hand as they walked to the small restaurant. He led her inside where the hostess's mouth dropped at the sight of them. Bella chuckled to herself at the reaction, until she noticed the hostess was only looking at Paul.

She slid her arm around Paul's waist, glaring daggers at the hostess, successfully alerting her, and everyone else that Paul was with her and therefore completely off limits.

Paul smirked as he felt Bella snake her arm around his waist, he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. He enjoyed her rare moments of jealousy.

They were seated at a small round table in the back corner of the restaurant. Paul sat down with his back against the wall, and the hostess pulled out the chair directly across from him for Bella. Bella ignored the pulled out chair, walking around the hostess and her wandering eyes to sit right beside Paul.

"Meeow," Paul said when the hostess left, her head down. "I love it when you're catty," he said smiling at Bella. Bella smirked and kissed him on the lips.

"Mine," she whispered.

Their waiter immediately brought out a small tray with two steaming mugs and a plate of fruit and chocolate.

Paul thanked him then cleared his throat, politely dismissing him because of his obvious ogling of Bella.

Bella laughed at Paul's show of machismo. He looked at her grinning deviously. "What, you can be jealous and I can't?" he said innocently.

"You can be jealous if you'd like," she said coyly. "But there will never be any competition, I'm yours," she said leaning over to kiss him.

"Mmm, Bella," he whispered. "You're perfect."

She grinned and looked at the food before them. "This looks like dessert…" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Why, Miss Swan, I do believe you are correct!" he said with mock surprise. "I wanted to do something different, so we're eating our dessert first and our entrée last," he said smiling at her.

"It sounds like you've got this all planned out, babe," she cooed appreciatively.

She sniffed he cup before taking a small sip. "Oh my," she said. "This has got to be the best hot chocolate I've ever had."

He laughed and took a sip of his, nodding his head in agreement.

They teased and laughed while slowly eating their chocolate covered fruit. Paul was having trouble keeping the chocolate from melting in his 108 degree hands. Bella was dipping a piece of biscotti in her cup when she glanced at Paul sucking the melted chocolate off his fingers.

She dropped her biscotti in her cup, causing it to splash on the table. He grinned like an idiot, helping her clean it up. She was just thankful none got on her.

When they were finished with the small tray of dessert, the waiter came back, clearing their dishes. When he saw the spill from Bella's cup, he tried to clean it up, leaning over Bella nearly brushing against her. She sat back, semi-startled and Paul intervened.

"Excuse me, it is fine thank you," he said clipped. "My date and I would like our wine now, while we wait for our entrée."

The waiter promptly stood up, realizing his faux pas. "Uh, yes sir, my apologies, sir."

Bella laughed when he was out of earshot. "Paul!" she giggled, lightly smacking his arm. "You nearly gave the kid a heart attack!" she chided.

"If he tries to touch you again I'll make it look like a heart attack," he said.

She laughed and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arm around the back of her neck, holding her to him. She slid one hand in his hair while the other was tracing a path on his thigh. As always, they were sucked into their own little bubble.

The waiter cleared his throat to announce his arrival with the wine. Paul pulled back from Bella, pinning him with a murderous stare. The waiter squeaked indignantly, placing the wine on the table, making a bee-line for the kitchen.

Bella was still trying to slow her heart and catch her breath as Paul poured the wine.

"All this underage drinking," Bella huffed. "You're a bad influence," she whispered taking a sip of the burgundy liquid.

He laughed loudly, surprising her. "You, little vixen, take great pleasure in my influences," he said staring at her with hooded eyes.

She small shiver ran down her spine at his insinuations, he did not miss it. He laughed again, taking a drink of the wine.

Much to Paul's delight, and Bella's amusement, a female staff member delivered their main course. She wisely avoided direct eye contact with Paul, Bella smiled wanly at her, slightly embarrassed by the way they have treated the staff.

They ate their fettuccini and sipped their wine until they were both full, and Bella was slightly buzzed.

Paul laughed at her slightly glassy eyes. She chuckled with him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, exiting the restaurant.

"I, uh… well, I didn't want to do the clichéd dinner and a movie… so I kind of thought maybe you'd want to meet up with everyone at the bar where we first met?" he said nervously once they were in the car.

"Oh! Paul, I think that's a great idea!" she said happily. She loved hanging out with the pack and the imprints. She felt it was a great ending to their first real date.

"Good," he said relieved. "I wasn't sure if you would be upset because I know dates are usually just about the couple, and…"

"Shh, Paul," she laughed. "It's perfectly fine, honest. I think it's a great idea," she said smiling at him.

"I love you, Bella," he said, kissing her at a red light.

**A/N: What do you think of Paul's date? I didn't want it to be over the top, Bella needs some stability, not over the top gestures of affection. Let me know! =] Questions? Comments? Ideas? Review if you'd like!**


	24. Chapter 24: Kissing You

Paul expertly parked and held the door for Bella once more. "Ah memories," he said sighing. He looked pointedly at the curb. "I do believe this is where I lost my favorite shoes…"

She laughed loudly. "Christmas is just around the corner babe, maybe Santa will bring you a new pair," she said with a wink.

They walked in the small, dingy bar and all eyes were on them. The bar got almost eerily quiet as Paul wrapped his hand around Bella's waist. They walked over to the bar where the gang was sitting.

"What an entrance, Bella!" chimed a voice behind her.

"Alice!" Bella yelled.

Paul leaned down to whisper in Bella's ear. "I wanted to make sure all your friends were invited, babe," he said softly.

She leaned back into him before giving Alice a quick hug, letting him know she appreciated him inviting her.

Bella surveyed the gang. Leah was there, glaring at the back of a blond girl's head that was latched on some guys arm. _Oh no, Aaron._ Bella waved at Jacob and Hayley, who were sitting at the bar. Kim and Embry were also there, chatting about something.

"Hey, hey Bella!" Aaron said coming up to her and Paul.

"Hey Aaron," she greeted jovially.

He looked at Paul before he recognized him. "Paul? _Paul Meraz?_" he said shocked. They shook hands and were catching up when the blonde stepped in.

"Why don't you introduce me, Aaron," she said in a nasally voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, babe. Bella, Paul, this is Bethany – Beth, Bella and Paul."

"It's nice to meet you," Bella said politely while Paul just smiled.

Bethany took a small step closer to Paul, "it's nice to meet you, too," she said, trying for seductive.

Maybe Bella was tired of girls hitting on Paul, maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the whole bar scene. Whatever it was made Bella very confident.

"Uh, sorry?" Bella said catching the blondes attention again. "That was me talking," she said clipped. "I'll see you at school, Aaron. If you'll excuse us, _Bethany_, I'm going to go dance with my boyfriend," she said pulling Paul towards the dance floor.

The pack erupted into laughter, wolf whistles, and a chorus of 'you go girl!'

Bella and Paul danced for a few songs, losing everything and everyone around them; when they were that close it was so hard to focus on anything but each other.

They made their way back to the bar. Paul ordered two beers, handing one to Bella. She took a swig of the liquid, bobbing along to the beat of the song playing.

"Hey, hey, all you party people!" shouted the DJ through a microphone. "It seems we have a celebrity in our midst! I'm sure the regulars remember the stunning beauty that graced our stage a few weeks ago with her haunting rendition of Haunted!" the substantial crowd cheered and shouted.

"Oh my God," Bella whispered.

Paul, Jacob, and Embry couldn't stop laughing. Alice and the rest of the gang just looked confused.

"Let's welcome her back to the stage for another star performance!" the DJ shouted.

"Bella! You sang here?" Alice shouted with joy. "Go, do it again!" the pixie encouraged.

Bella turned to Paul, trying to find a way out of this. He laughed, his eyes sparkling. "Go give 'em what they want, babe."

She smiled at him deviously. "You asked for it," she said, downing her beer.

She walked towards the stage, purposely exaggerating her sway as she went.

She told the DJ what song to play as she stepped off to the side of the stage.

"Alice!" she said just above a whisper. "Yes?" Alice said, appearing out of thin air.

"Put my hair down, quick," she said laughing. Alice looked at her like she was crazy. "Paul wants a show," she said justifying it.

Alice giggled like a maniac, hands flying through Bella's hair. Bella slid her arms from her thin jacket, handing it to Alice who quickly applied a layer of bright red lipstick to Bella's lips.

She nodded in approval and darted away as the opening notes began.

Bella stepped onto stage, her hair a mass of curls, in her tiny black dress. She held the microphone in its stand, closing her eyes for the first verse.

_Sparks fly, it's like electricity_

_I might die, when I forget how to breathe_

_You came closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be_

_Time stops, like everything thing around me is frozen_

_And nothing matters but these few moments_

_When you open my mind to things I've never seen_

Her eyes flew open, landing right on Paul who was still staring at her with his mouth open. She smiled deviously at him, yanking the microphone from the stand, dancing on stage.

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_

_Almost like a puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place, you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away, when I'm kissing you._

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_

_All the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one, should I really trust?_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

She watched Paul as he made his way through the crowd, coming to stand directly before her. She looked into his eyes, singing the next verse.

_Past loves, they never got very far_

_Walls up, made sure I guarded my heart_

_And I promised I wouldn't do this, till I knew it was right for me_

_But no one, no guy that I met before, can make me_

_Feel so right and secure, and do you notice_

_I lose my focus, and the world around me disappears. _

She crooked her finger at him, beckoning him on the stage. She shook her head, "a little help, guys?" she said to Jake and Embry.

Paul turned to look at them, trying not to laugh as the pushed him on stage.

She tried to make her face seductive as she sang the chorus again, trying to make him understand she meant every word.

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_

_Almost like a puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place, you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away, when I'm kissing you._

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_

_All the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one, should I really trust?_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

She belted out the hook, not caring that anyone else was listening. She was singing for Paul only.

_I've never felt nothing like this_

_You're making me open up._

_No point even trying to fight this,_

_I know that I am in love._

He pushed the mic aside, capturing her lips with hers. She dropped the mic, sliding her hands around his neck, fighting the leg that wanted to hitch around his hip. He slid his tongue against hers when Jake and Embry were pushing them from the stage.

"Geeze, get a room!" they shouted.

Bella's face turned bright red, thanking the stars that she didn't hitch that leg. "Two can put on a show, baby," Paul said in her ear.

She burst out laughing, pulling him back to the bar, and fighting her blush.

Alice, Leah, and Hayley were completely shocked at Bella's performance, clapping for her when she sat down, catching her breath. She laughed, explaining her last performance was not nearly as animated, until she fell off the stage.

Bella was halfway through her second beer when warm arms snaked around her waist. "I have one more surprise for you," he whispered in her ear. He lifted his closed hand out in front of her.

"Mmm, I'm going to be so spoiled, I hope you can be as creative on our second date," she said laughing.

Her laughing abruptly stopped as he opened his hand, a piece of ribbon tumbling out, a key attached to the end.

Her breathing hitched as she focused on the key. "What's mine is now ours," he said placing the key in her hands.

"I want you to be comfortable in the house; I want it to be our house," he said, still whispering, trying to avoid the over sensitive hearing of his brothers.

She spun around on her stool, almost knocking him over. "I love you so much," she breathed, latching her mouth to his once more. The wolves let out the Quileute wolf call and the humans clapped. Alice squealed, trilling out something that sounded suspiciously like shopping.

Bella had tears in her eyes when she drank in the sight of her best friends, her family. For once she truly belonged. She would always belong. She was the happiest she had ever been.

The crowd broke up a little after midnight. They all said their goodbyes outside the bar. Bella was extremely happy that Leah and Alice drove together; she hoped the girls would become friends and ease some tension between the two species.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella, okay? Around 10?" Alice said, hugging Bella.

"Sure, sure, Alice… I'll see you then," she said trying to be enthusiastic. Tomorrow was when she would tell her friend that Edward had to leave.

Paul and Bella talked about exactly what the key meant on the drive home. Paul explained that he knew Charlie would shoot him if they moved in together, so instead of officially moving her in, he wanted to extend the house to her, whenever she wanted.

She laughed at his explanation, but agreed. She told him how much the key meant to her, and how she had been calling it _the _house and Charlie's house.

They laughed and chatted the rest of the way home.

The playful banter stopped when they crossed the threshold of their house, Bella opening the door with her key.

Paul closed and locked the door, pinning Bella against it. Once again, a fire was lit under her skin as he slid his hand under her dress to cup her.

He reached behind her and slowly slid the zipper open, letting the dress slide to her feet. He groaned at the image of Bella in her blood red, lacy panties and heels. He picked her up, leaving the dress in a puddle on the floor. He strode to the bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot.

Much to their delight, they only got two hours of sleep.

Bella awoke, snuggled on top of Paul's chest, her face buried in the crook of his neck. She glanced at the clock, 9:30am. She quickly scrambled off of him, darting to take a shower and clean up their clothes before Alice arrived.

A knock sounded on the door at exactly 10:00. Bella opened it to reveal Alice. They embraced and Bella invited her in.

Paul said hello and left out the front door, leaving the girls alone to talk, he knew what was coming, as Alice spoke to him last night.

"Bella, I had so much fun last night. Please thank Paul for inviting me," she said quickly.

"I'm so glad you came, Ali! Apparently I can only sing under the influence though," she said laughing.

Alice giggled. "I have something for you, Bella." Alice handed her a small wooden box.

Bella opened the lid, slightly confused. In it lay her plane tickets to Florida. She lifted them up to reveal the rest of the contents. A few folded pictures, a CD, and an unopened gift. She fingered the pictures, unfolding one to reveal the picture she snapped of Edward before they left. He looked so happy, so carefree, his golden eyes sparkling.

Her breath left her in a rush, tears forming in her eyes. She looked up at her friend sheepishly who just put her arms around her. "Bella, you loved Edward for a long time. I know you love Paul, and I know nothing will ever come between you two, but that doesn't mean that the feelings you once had for Edward disappear. It's natural to feel something when you remember your time together. It doesn't mean you love Paul any less."

Bella nodded her head, willing her traitorous tears away. Like always, they betrayed her, sliding down her cheeks. She picked up the CD, knowing it held the lullaby he composed for her, and would sing to her at night.

She cried as she remembered her shock at finding all her presents gone the night he left.

"Why, Alice?" she asked.

"Because you need to close this door, Bella… you need to face this so it doesn't come out later on," Alice said reassuringly.

Bella took a deep breath and opened the single gift she never got to the night of her party.

She popped open the long velvet box to reveal a thin silver chain with a small open heart charm on it. Bella fingered it lightly as Alice spoke.

"It's from Rosalie. She always knew you were to be something more than a vampire. Bella, you're too rare of a person to be locked into the unchanging life of a vampire. Rosalie knew this. She knew there was something more for you out there. You must bless this world with your children, your grandchildren… Bella, you becoming a vampire would have been like stealing the joy all your children will supply the world. I'm so sorry we were all too selfish to see that. Rosalie wanted to give you this that night; she wanted to explain it to you, but things got out of hand so quickly. She was afraid you wouldn't understand, so she took it back before Edward brought you home," Alice paused…giving Bella a minute to breath.

"Tell her thank you, Alice… thank her for everything, from the bottom of my beating heart," she said, tears spilling from her eyes.

"I have a letter from Edward, he wrote it last night," she said hesitantly, handing her an unopened letter. "We're leaving Bella, we know what the pack is requesting, and we understand." Bella hung her head, she didn't want her friend to leave, but she knew they wouldn't exile Edward to live on his own.

"We can't stay here and expect Edward to leave you alone, besides, Edward needs to go back to Chicago to find his happy ending," she added softly.

Bella's head snapped up. "Really?" she said hopeful, "he's going to be happy?"

Alice's tinkling laugh filled the air. "Yes, Bella… it seems we were wrong about that too, Edward's true mate is still out there, waiting for him to come rescue her. I don't know when, but I do know where," she said confidently.

Bella laughed through her tears. "Oh, Alice, I'm going to miss you!" she said throwing her arms around her friend.

"I'm always a plane ride away, Bella," Alice said reassuringly. "I promise I will never disappear on you again."

Alice stood up, Bella knew she was leaving. She closed the lid on her open-heart necklace, and set it on the table. She put the pictures and CD back inside the wooden box, securing the lid. She handed it back to Alice who looked at her understandingly.

They hugged again before Alice walked to the end of the porch. "Have fun in Jacksonville," Alice closed her eyes, "next week!" she said laughing.

Bella thanked her again, for everything. Alice smiled at her best friend. "I love you, Bella!" she said once more.

"I love you too, Alice! Don't be a stranger!" Bella called as Alice hopped down the steps, landing lithely in the dirt.

"We'll talk often Bella, I promise!" she said, and was off, running through the woods towards Forks.

Bella walked back into the house, sitting down on the couch. She looked at the unopened letter with her name in perfect script on the front before slowly opening it.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I am sorry for everything I've done. I am at war with myself. There is a part of me that is so angry at leaving you, because if I haven't you would still be mine. But, there is also a part of me that is angry for ever trying to make you truly mine. You don't know how close I was to giving you your wish, making you one of us. So many nights I'd watch you sleep, thinking how easy it would be to keep you forever. Every time I would think 'tonight is the night,' something would stop me. Something would make me pause enough to put it off for another time, another week, another year. _

_Watching you last night, with Paul, I realize you were never truly mine. While we loved each other dearly, you love Paul more than I thought possible for any one person to love another. You're playful with him, you're adventurous, you're happy. He doesn't have to guard himself around you; he doesn't have to hide parts away for fear of terrifying or killing you. Together, you and Paul are good, you're bright, and you're healthy. Please don't worry about me, as I'm sure Alice has told you, she is certain my happy ending is out there. For now, until I stumble upon her, I'm going to live making myself happy. Figuring out what I like and don't like, truly discovering who I am. _

_I wish you and Paul the best of luck, although I know you do not need it. Please know there are no bitter feelings between us any longer. I acted childish when we first returned, and for that I am deeply sorry. Enjoy the trials and tribulations of being human, Bella. Enjoy changing you mind, making mistakes, and living each day as if it were your last. Live with a happily beating heart, and no regrets. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Edward_

Bella read the letter three times, tears staining the fragile paper. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and did something she hadn't done in a long time. Something that always made her feel better, no matter what had happened. She called her mom to cry.


	25. Chapter 25: Speak Now

**A/N: A side of Bella and Paul with a main course of Leah and Aaron. =]**

Paul tentatively walked into the house, he knew Bella had been crying because he could smell the salt, and he could feel remnants of her sadness.

"Ok, Mom… Yes… I love you too, we'll see you soon," Bella said hanging up the phone.

Paul looked around curiously, everything was clean. It was spotless, everything was dusted off, straightened up, there was a load of clothes in the washer, one in the dryer, and one folded on the table. The dishes were drying in the sink and the garbage was overflowing with old food from the fridge.

"Uh… Bella?" Paul said questioningly.

"Hey! I hope you don't mind I cleaned… I tend to clean when I talk to my mom…," she said, slightly worried she might have gone too far.

"No, I mean that's fine… I just didn't expect you to be so chipper," he said pulling her towards him.

She smiled up at him. "I was a wreck, then I called my mom, she always makes things seem clearer. She sees the world in such a childlike view… thinking about things from her point of view makes it so easy.'

He kissed her softly. "So we're going to Jacksonville?"

She laughed. "Alice?" she questioned.

He nodded. "She called me about 10 minutes ago," he said laughing.

"Do you mind going?" she asked.

"No, not at all, I can't wait to meet your mom and Phil, and I'd love a chance for us to get away from everything here and just be normal," he said kissing her forehead.

"I love you," she said, leaning her head on his chest.

"I love you, Bella," he said into her hair.

"Okay then, let's go pack! We leave in two days!" she said laughing.

"How long are we staying?" he asked.

"Well, I only have school Monday and Tuesday because of Thanksgiving break, so if you don't mind spending Thanksgiving with my mom we can leave on Sunday…," she said tentatively.

"That sounds perfect, Bells… Don't worry about a thing, it will all work out fine," he said kissing her once more.

Leah and Hayley came over Sunday afternoon for girl time. Much to Bella's surprise, Leah confessed to thinking about seeing Aaron outside of school and the rez… almost like a date. Hayley strongly encouraged her to do so; but Bella was a little more reserved. She knew Leah was hurt badly before and didn't want to see her hurt again.

Bella spent Sunday night at Charlie's, with Paul snuggled beside her. She made lasagna for dinner, freezing a few squares for later in the week.

Charlie wasn't too happy about Bella being gone for Thanksgiving, but Billy invited him to their house, and Bella promised she would make an entire Thanksgiving dinner the weekend they got back, he happily conceded.

Monday morning, Leah and Hayley drove Bella and Paul to the airport before going to school.

Bella was like a child when they stepped off the plane in Jacksonville. She tilted her face to the sky, sucking in a deep breath of the stifling heat. She loved it. It wasn't quite as dry as Phoenix air, but it was close enough.

It was going to be an excellent week, she thought to herself.

~Meanwhile, Back in Forks~

Leah kicked around the idea of seeing Aaron out somewhere. She didn't want to invite him out on a date, but more of a casual get together. The gang decided to throw a pre-thanksgiving party at the bar, so she decided to invite him.

True to their usual tradition, he sat with her and Hayley at lunch. When Hayley excused herself to the restroom, Leah decided now was her chance.

"So, the guys decided to go back to the bar in Port Angeles for a pre-thanksgiving party tomorrow night… if you're out maybe you could stop by?" she tried to keep it casual, but made it a question at the end.

"Oh, yeah, sure… I love hanging out with you. With the gang, I mean," he said clearing his throat.

Leah was thankful he didn't have super hearing because her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Ok, great," she said lamely. "I'm not sure who all is going to go, but it should be fun."

They made small talk until Hayley came back. They all chatted together until the bell rang and they all went their separate ways.

Leah told Hayley of her asking Aaron to come to the party. Hayley squealed extremely excited for Leah.

Tuesday, after-school, Leah dug through her closet for something to wear. She was growing extremely frustrated. She heard a knock at her door and ran to answer it. She was shocked to see Emily standing there.

"Hey," Emily said, nervous.

"Hi…," Leah said confused.

"I, uh, I just thought you might like some help getting ready tonight?" Emily asked hopeful.

"I'm fine thanks," Leah said, about to close the door. "Actually, you know what, that would be really helpful… I'm kind of at a loss," she said sheepishly.

Emily's face lit up. "Oh good!" she said, walking in the familiar house.

The girls fell into easy conversation. Leah realized how much she missed her cousin, saddened that fate turned them against each other. But, if Leah was being honest, it was Leah that turned them against each other.

Especially now, knowing everything about the pack, knowing about imprinting, she was still such a bitch to Sam and Emily, knowing that neither of them had a choice.

She was disappointed in herself, at her own behaviors. She was also saddened because she felt responsible for Emily's scars. If Leah would have just been happy for them, not said all those terrible things to Emily that day, then Emily would have never refused Sam, would have never had that argument with him, and would have never gotten injured because Sam lost control.

Emily, sensing Leah's inner battle, hugged her cousin. "Leah, I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you, I so wish I could take it all back, I really hope you find what you're looking for," she said, a tear sliding down her ruined cheek.

Leah returned Emily's embrace, enjoying the comfort of someone who knew her so well. "I'm sorry too, I should have been happy for you two, especially now that I know exactly how strong your bond is… instead I was blinded by my own self pity that I treated you awful," Leah said, tears filling up in her own eyes.

Emily squeezed Leah once more before pulling away, wiping at her eyes. "Let's find you something to wear for tonight, huh?" Emily said, knowing they both understood each other and that things would be easier from now on.

Leah nodded, dabbing her own eyes.

After another 30 minutes of searching through the closet and trying things on, they decided on a tan tunic with a scoop neck. It had a braided brown leather belt to cinch the waist. She would wear it with a pair of sheer brown leggings and just below the knee brown leather heeled boots.

She put the outfit on and looked in the mirror. She thought she looked great. The tunic emphasized her tiny waist and the heels made her already long legs look even longer.

They decided to straighten her hair, so it hung thick and glossy just above her shoulders. She put no makeup on except eyeliner and mascara.

Emily excused herself to go get dressed as Leah was doing her makeup. "Hey, thanks a lot, Em," Leah said truly grateful for her cousins presence.

"Anytime, Lee, I'm always here for you," she said, hugging her once more.

Leah put the finishing touches on her outfit, and grabbed a thin jacket on the way out the door.

She drove to Port Angeles, a ball of nerves. She walked in, going straight to the bar to get a drink. She needed to get a handle on her nerves before the gang got there.

She took a shot of tequila, and then sipped at her margarita until the gang showed up. Hayley and Jacob were the first ones there. Hayley hugged her, "you look amazing, Leah!" she said, giving her a wink.

Leah smiled back, her nerves subsiding as the alcohol loosened her up a bit. Being a wolf, she was able to drink substantially more than a human because her metabolism was so fast it burned it up quickly.

She just downed another shot of tequila, her liquor of choice, when she turned to see Aaron walk in. Her face lit up, until he moved to the side, revealing the blonde he was with the other night.

Her face fell, but she quickly recovered. She convinced Hayley to do a shot with her, downing her third shot of the night. Aaron came over to them. Hayley sheepishly said hello, while Leah fought to remember the blonde's name. It was something that started with a B… _oh shit._

"Leah, Hayley… you remember Bethany?" Aaron said politely reminding them.

"Oh right, Bethany…" Leah blurted out. She tapped her shot glass on the bar, waiting for the bartender to fill it up again.

She downed it and Hayley looked slightly shocked. Jacob leaned down and whispered in her ear, "faster metabolism, babe… she's still alright for now, I'll keep an eye on her, I promise."

Hayley smiled, leaning back against him. She was so happy they met that night in the bookstore.

Leah tried to pull herself out of the slump. She was embarrassed that she spent so much time trying to make herself look good for Aaron… she was angry that she invited him at all… but most of all, she was pissed off that he brought the blonde with him.

She was so wrong for him! She flirted with all the pack boys, and didn't try to hide it. She even went as far as trying to feel up Embry when Kim was in the restroom and Aaron was getting her a drink.

Bethany felt Leah staring daggers at her and quickly made her way to the restroom.

Aaron came over to Leah, waiting for Bethany to come out. "You know she's a flirt, right?" Leah said without thinking.

Aaron laughed. "Yeah, I know… that's why I've been thinking…," he paused.

Leah swallowed thickly. She had been thinking too, she was thinking about the show she watched on E!News just this morning. It was a documentary on Country Pop Star Taylor Swift. Leah enjoyed her music once in a while, and since there was nothing else on, she watched it. One thing the girl said really stuck with her.

_So there is a time for silence, and there's a time for waiting your turn; but if you know how you feel, and you so clearly know what you need to say, you'll know it. I don't think you should wait. I think you should speak now._

It really stuck with Leah, she felt the words bubbling up in her throat… she wanted to tell Aaron to dump Bethany and give her a chance. The words were so close…

"…I think I'm going to take her off the market," Aaron said, pulling a small velvet box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a beautiful simple diamond ring.

Leah's eyes instantly flooded with tears. She looked at the ring, blinking rapidly, praying the tears didn't fall. She didn't realize just how much she had fallen for Aaron until now, when it was too late to do anything about it.

They was no way in hell she was going to say anything to him now. She hated Bethany, knew she wasn't nearly good enough for him, but couldn't inflict the pain Sam and Emily inflicted on her.

She stared at the bar, fighting to regain her composure. Her thoughts were racing around in her head; she couldn't make sense of anything.

She took a deep breath, looking back up at his face, trying to find the words to say the right thing.

When she looked at his stricken face she almost laughed. She felt the walls around her heart crash to the ground. Without even knowing it, Aaron had wormed his way into her heart, and now he was going to break it.

She looked into his eyes once more and felt her whole world shift. She brought her hand to her open mouth as all the ties in her world were severed, there was only Aaron now. Aaron held her to the earth, Aaron was the reason she took her next breath, and Aaron was all that mattered.

She stood so quickly her stool crashed to the ground. It was so unfair! She finally imprinted, on someone she would never have. She wanted to die, she wanted to scream, she settled for running from the bar, the tears spilling over onto her cheeks.

"Leah!" Aaron called as she burst from the bar. She paused outside, it was raining, _surprise surprise_. She didn't even care though. She heard footsteps coming towards the bar door and jogged down the wet sidewalk.

She sagged against the wall, tired of running from her issues. She was crying at her misfortune, at the general unfairness of life, and at the loss of Aaron when she felt him come up behind her.

"Leah, what the hell?" he said roughly.

"I'm a wolf," she whispered.

"What?"

"I'm a fucking wolf!" she shouted turning towards him. She hated how her heart lurched at the sight of his beautiful face drenched with rain.

"Why are you telling me now?" he said, angry.

"Because when we were kids we used to talk about how much we would hate being like the stories! How it would be terrible to have the pack mind, have your choices taken from you, be an animal. I didn't want you to know, I didn't want you to be disgusted with me too…," she said, hanging her head, rain mixing with her tears.

"I don't care that you're a wolf, you know me better than that, so what are you really telling me, Leah?" he said, knowingly, almost desperate.

She looked up at him, fire snapping in her eyes. She turned to walk away, but he pushed her against the brick wall, holding her there with his body.

She knew she could break away if she wanted to; she was much stronger than him after all. But standing there, him pressed against her, made her feel dwarfed by his tall frame. Something that was hard to do with her 5'7" stature, and 3 inch heels.

She felt the hard muscles of his body pressed against her softer shape and she melted. The fight left her body and she decided to just tell him the truth. It didn't matter now, she was already humiliated, she would never be able to face him again. Being away from him would kill her, but she didn't care. She didn't want to live as a reject with an imprint that she couldn't have.

"I imprinted on you," she mumbled, looking at his chest.

She felt his fingers under her chin, lifting her face up towards him. "What the hell took you so long?" he said, lowering his mouth to gently capture hers.

She kissed him back, slowly at first, but then his tongue darted out to caress her lower lip and she was lost. She arched her back into him, hooking her fingers in his belt loops, pulling him closer still. She opened her mouth, letting him slide his tongue along hers.

Once his words sunk in, she pulled back. "You knew?" she said incredulous.

He nodded. "Once I spoke with Bella alone and didn't smell wolf, I knew it had to be you. I was so attracted to you, the second I laid eyes on you. I knew that if I were a wolf, like I should have been, you have been my imprint. I felt the pull the second you ran into me in the hallway. I wanted so badly to ask you out, but I knew you were still too bitter over what happened with Sam to let anyone in… so I waited, not so patiently, until you figured it out…" he said, still slightly breathless.

"What do you mean like you should have been?" she asked, still shocked.

"I'm half Quileute, my great grandfather was a Quileute wolf, but when my father married a Makah, she insisted I move to a vampire free environment until I passed my phasing years. She was afraid if I turned into a wolf I wouldn't go to college or be able to live my life. My father warned her that if I was meant to have a place in Quileute history that it would find a way. When I saw you, I knew it had found its way," he said, cupping her cheek.

"You knew I would eventually imprint on you?" she said, fishing.

He nodded, smiling at her.

"and you were still going to get engaged to that bitch!" she shrieked.

He laughed. "No!" he said shaking his head. "I was never going to marry her, geeze, she's so dense! I just had to do something to make you realize that _you_ wanted me. I should have waited until it happened on its own, but I've wanted you so bad, I couldn't wait any longer," he said sheepish.

She laughed, tipping her face up to kiss him again.

"We should get back, I'm sure everyone is wondering what happened," he said laughing.

"What about the blonde?" she said bluntly.

He laughed. "I guess I have to take her home, I did bring her here."

Leah shook her head. "No way, someone else can take her home; you're not sitting in a car for an hour with Miss Grabhands."

He burst out laughing, grabbing her hand and walking back towards the bar.

As they were walking in, blondie was walking out, lip locked with some guy way too young for her. Leah laughed as she shrieked, being hit with rain.

"Don't worry honey, you're no where near sugar, you won't melt," she said sweetly, pulling Aaron into the bar behind her.

They both were laughing as they sidled up to the bar, soaking wet.

The bartender threw them each a towel, muttering something about 'crazy kids.'

The pack looked at Leah and Aaron curious, wondering what happened in the rain. Leah was feeling incredibly light and bubbly. Either being in love, or being buzzed, she decided she wanted to sing.

She turned towards Aaron, a devious glint in her eye. She didn't want to be bitter, bitchy Leah anymore. She missed her old self, she missed her spark for life, she missed loving every second of the day. Now, with Aaron, she had something to love, something to look forward to, a reason to be.

She kissed him squarely on the mouth, ignoring the wolf whistles the pack let out. She went over the DJ, asking him to stop the music for a minute.

She walked onto stage, grabbing a guitar as she went. She sat down on the stool clearing her throat.

"This is a song that, due to recent events, holds a lot of meaning for me," she said, smiling at Aaron.

She strummed the guitar in a sweet, coy melody before singing.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But, you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl…_

She laughed, looking at Aaron.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_With her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastels_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Aaron was staring at her, mesmerized, a light in his eyes. She was thrilled that she imprinted, thrilled that her hurt was finally healed. She found it ironic that it took fate to shove her past heartache in her face from a different perspective to heal from it. She understood what Sam felt like, hearing it in his thoughts and feeling it first hand are two very different things.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a day dream_

_Where I stand and say:_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait, or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said 'speak now.'_

She decided from this moment on she would let the past go; live in the moment, live for the future. She was long ago tired of being bitter, but didn't know how to let it go. She wanted to show everyone who she really was. Fun, spontaneous, caring, and lovable. Not the bitter, broken mess she used as a front.

_Fun gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited_

_By your lovely bride to be_

_She floats down the aisle_

_Like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me, don't you?_

She was surprised at how easy it was for her to heal. Although, if she was being truthful, she had started to heal the moment she ran into Aaron that day. She thought he had unknowingly crawled into her heart, but in reality, unbeknownst to her, he took down her walls brick by brick.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait, or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said 'speak now.'_

_I hear the preacher say_

'_Speak now or forever hold your peace,'_

_There's the silence, here's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me._

She locked eyed with Aaron, knowing she loved him, not caring how much of that was due to the imprint and how much was due just too good old fashioned chemistry. But she was smitten.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you…_

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But, you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

_Don't wait, or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, 'speak now.'_

_And you say_

_Let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when_

_I'm out of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around when they said_

'_Speak now.'_

She stood up, laughter bubbling up in her throat. She was laughing at what just happened between her and Aaron, laughing at her silly song choice, laughing at the way blondie looked as her caked on make-up slid down her face, laughing at the way she looked at Aaron and just wanted to slide to the floor in a puddle of ooze.

She slid the guitar back into its holder, hopping off stage and flinging herself into Aaron's waiting arms.

For the first time in a long time, Leah Clearwater, the resident hard ass, felt like a little kid; content, excited, and loved.

**A/N: Leah finally found her own happy ending. This was super fun to plan and write! I really like Leah because everyone knows what it feels like to have that one great love that just never seems to work out. I knew I didn't just want her to imprint on some random guy, have a few arguments, then just all work out. It had to mean more than that because she had been through so much. I feel like this scenario does her justice. **

**The song was Speak Now by Taylor Swift, and that was an actual quote from her. It really spoke to me, so I had to use it. The song is a quirky, albeit childish song that you should listen to at least once! **

**Someone mentioned me writing Edward's happy ending. I'm not sure that I will devote any length of material to it, just because the place I'm writing from doesn't hold Edward in high regard. As we progress, that might change though. =] **

**Thanks for sticking with me thus far! I hope it is still entertaining, there is much more hilarity and drama to ensue! **

**Questions, Comments, Ideas? Review if you'd like! =]**


	26. Chapter 26: Christmastime Joy

**A/N: Here is the next installment! Someone mentioned I was rushing things… to clarify; in my mind, when someone imprints, the pull is so strong on either end there is no reason to wait. In my mind, it is never they meet, they date, boy or girl does something stupid, they fight, and then they fall in love and live happily ever after. Imprinting should be easy, it should be simple, and it should be lasting. To quickly clarify the timeline: The Cullen's left in September; Bella met Paul in late September. They dated all through October and November. They went to Florida over Thanksgiving break, and now it's Christmas. I hope that makes a little bit of sense, and I hope everyone doesn't feel like it's rushed. It makes sense to me, so I hope it does to you! Ok, read on!**

Sitting on the beach with her toes in the sand, leaning against Paul's chest, Bella was in heaven.

Renee and Phil decided to give Bella and Paul their last night to themselves. Paul loved the East Coast beach, it was so warm here.

They had spent a whole week with Renee and Phil. Renee took Bella and Paul on a tour of the city while Phil was practicing. They ate at a ton of different restaurants, and Bella even cooked a huge Thanksgiving dinner.

They watched Phil play a game all dressed up like hardcore fans. Paul even painted his chest black with a giant gold sun to support the team. Bella laughed as they cheered and jeered.

Once again, she was grateful that she found Paul, and that Edward never gave in to her childish wishes of wanting to be immortal. She would have never been able to see her mother like this, never been able to watch Phil play a game of baseball, never been able to sit on the beach and watch the sunset.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" Paul asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She pulled his arms around her tighter. "I was just thinking about out time here, and how happy I am that I have you," she said leaning her head back to kiss him.

He deepened the kiss, leaning back into the sand, pulling her with him. She was thankful they had walked a ways, scouting out a small private cove to sit in the sand.

Bella moaned as Paul ran his hands over her back to cup her butt. She thrust her hands in his hair, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. She squeaked when he dipped his thumbs under the hem of her jean shorts.

She pushed herself up, straddling him. "We shouldn't do this here," she said laughing.

He nodded, agreeing. "Wanna go for a swim?" he said, raising his eyebrows lecherously. She laughed as he dumped her into the sand, darting for the water.

The following morning Bella was dreading saying goodbye to her mom, but missed the pack dearly. Phil and Renee were heading to Pennsylvania to play an away game, so they all went to the airport together.

Bella promised they would visit soon, sometime after the New Year. They gave numerous hugs and kisses before they parted ways. Bella and Paul settled in for the seven hour flight in first class. It was the first, and probably last, time they had ever flown first class. It was amazing. The seats were spacious, they had good, hot food, and the flight attendants were so polite.

They landed in Port Angeles. Bella was happy to be on familiar land once more. Leah and Aaron picked them up from the airport. Bella attacked her best friend, crushing her in a bear hug.

"I've missed you, Leah!" she said enthusiastically. Bella raised her eyebrow at Leah, silently asking about Aaron.

Leah cleared her throat. "Bella, Paul… I'd like you to meet Aaron…," Bella looked confused, they had both met Aaron already, Paul had grown up with him. "…my imprint," Leah finished.

Bella screamed hugging Leah to her again. Paul grinned and shook Aaron's hand, wishing him luck.

Bella's mood increased exponentially as they neared the Forks county line. As she looked out the window, seeing nothing but green, she was finally content. She enjoyed visiting her mother, but she loved coming home.

Being away made Bella feel even closer to Paul; like more pieces of the puzzle fell into place. They weren't able to sleep in the same bed, or even the same room, so they stayed up very late into the night, sitting on the couch, just talking. When Bella would finally doze off, Paul would put her in the guestroom and return to the couch to try to sleep.

Neither of them had slept very much the whole week. They needed to sleep together to sleep properly.

Charlie was ecstatic to see them both, to Bella's surprise. He insisted they visit with him for a bit before going to Paul's house to get some rest.

Charlie knew about Paul giving Bella a key to his house, and he was very grateful that he didn't outright ask her to move in. Charlie was alright with Bella and Paul spending all their time together, he actually really liked the guy. He just didn't want to never see Bella again. He loved his daughter very much, and didn't want to lose her to a guy, no matter how great he is.

Bella insisted she spend the next day, Saturday, at Charlie's cooking a full fledged Thanksgiving dinner. She made a turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, green bean casserole, sweet potatoes, homemade cranberry sauce, and 2 pumpkin pies.

Charlie was absolutely thrilled. Apparently, he had been eating at the diner almost every meal, except the ones Emily insisted on providing him. Bella was grateful that Emily looked out for her dad; she would have to thank her.

After Thanksgiving time sped up, as it always seems to do. Bella existed in a haze of decorations, trees, recipes, and Paul. Bella spent every night with Paul at their house, even when he was patrolling all night. She still made food for Charlie almost every night though.

Pretty soon, it was Christmas week. Forks High gave their students an early Christmas break, so Bella was done with school from the 20th until the 3rd of January. While they had ample money to buy Christmas presents, Bella and Paul decided to enjoy their newfound domestication and make big cookie bouquets for all their friends and family.

Bella made a list of who all would receive a basket. They decided to make a few more just incase they missed anyone. Paul went out and bought ten medium sized baskets and at least a thousand skewers to shish kabob the cookies to arrange them in the baskets.

Bella baked all week long. She made too many cookies to count in each kind she made. There were gingerbread cookies, frosted sugar cookies, chocolate chip, peanut butter, chocolate mint, raspberry filled, and at least half a dozen other kinds.

The baskets had at least 100 cookies in each one. They looked beautiful. The cookies Bella had made extra were bagged up and frozen. She was sure Paul had ingested a few dozen while they baked together.

In reality, Bella had baked, while Paul distracted her with his hands and mouth. They even had a very titillating cookie dough battle which ended with having to wash the sheets, the tablecloth, and a few couch cushions.

Christmas day was finally here. Bella awoke wrapped around Paul, feeling him breathe against her neck. She wasn't sure what had awoken her, so she listened closely for any disturbances.

She heard it again, a faint knock at the front door. She slid from the bed, donning her thick bathrobe and padding down the stairs. "Who is it?" she called through the closed door.

"Delivery for Bella Swan and Paul Meraz?" a male voice called.

_A delivery?_ Bella wondered. She opened the door to reveal an older man in a delivery uniform. He handed her a clipboard to sign for the goods. "Where do you want it Miss?" he asked.

"Uh, in the living room is fine," she said, still wondering who it could be from,

"It's not all going to fit there, ma'am," Bella's eyes bugged from her head.

"Uh, okay… just put it wherever I guess," she said.

He nodded his head, collected his clipboard, and walked back out to the truck. Paul wrapped his arms around Bella from behind. She gave a terrified yelp as he chuckled. "Merry Christmas, baby," he said sleepily.

"Merry Christmas," she replied kissing him softly. "It seems we've gotten a rather large delivery, Mr. Meraz," she teased him.

"Why, Miss Swan, whoever could it be from?" he replied with a strange accent.

She laughed. "There is only one person I know that would send us something in numbers so large the delivery man is afraid of it not fitting in the living room," she said.

"Alice," Paul stated. Bella just nodded.

"Go help him, babe, he seems to be struggling," she said as she watched the lone delivery man heave boxes onto a dolly.

He kissed her cheek and jogged out the door. She went into the kitchen to put coffee on and start when she heard laughter coming from her living room. She peeked out to see Jacob, Quil, and Paul shaking snow from their hair laughing like maniacs.

"Morning guys, Merry Christmas!" she said cheerily. Jacob gave her a quick hug as they all exchanged pleasantries.

"Coffee and cookies are on the counter and breakfast is in the oven," she said as she opened the box nearest her.

At first she was shocked by the sheer number of boxes. There had to be at least thirty different sized boxes sitting throughout their living and dining room.

"There's some on the porch too, babe… but there is a not on them telling us not to open them until February," he said skeptically.

Bella laughed. "We'll have to cover them with a tarp and let them sit then. Alice only sent them because she somehow saw we wouldn't open them… never bet against Alice," she said.

Paul laughed, but he also agreed. It took them nearly an hour to unpack everything. Some of the brown boxes had one or two brightly colored boxes, some had over a hundred small wrapped presents.

In the first box Bella opened she found two letters. One was addressed to her, and one to Paul. "Here, Paul," she said, handing him the sealed letter.

She carefully opened hers, reading it silently.

_Merry Christmas, Bella!_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to see your face when you saw the delivery truck roll up! Although, I will admit I'm glad I don't have to listen to you complain that we spent too much money. Please rest assured that every present bought was bought for a specific purpose and will be put to good use! _

_I instructed the delivery company to leave five boxes on the porch, I'm sure he did so. Do not open them until February 6__th__! It is a Sunday, so you and Paul will have all day to open them. That's all I am going to give away now! But, when I come see you they better still be there!_

_Do try to enjoy your presents… all of your presents. And Bella, as your best friend, remember you deserve everything good that is coming your way. Don't over think things, don't fret on things uncharted. Take the leap, because I'm sure you'll be caught._

_I love you, Bella Swan! I will see you soon!_

_xoxo Alice_

_P.S. – Tell Paul there is a red tarp in the back of Jacob Black's garage. _

Bella folded up her letter, tucking it into her pocket laughing. She turned towards Paul, seeing him do the same. They would share their letters with each other when the time was right.

"There's a red tarp in the back of Jake's garage we can use to cover the boxes on the porch," she said to Paul.

"How did you… Alice," he said laughing.

Jake was elected to go dig the tarp out so the boxes didn't get wet from the falling snow. When he came back, all the boxes were empty.

Thankfully, Alice didn't wrap everything, but put some things in boxes and some in bags. Bella and Paul decided to set everything around the tree as best they could, and open them later on, just the two of them.

Jake and Quil scarfed down some breakfast, before darting off to  
Emily's. They mumbled something about Emily making breakfast also. Bella just laughed.

Bella decided to take a shower, and loudly told Paul she was doing so. He got the message about 10 seconds after he heard the water running through the open door. He was running up the stairs a second later.

She giggled as he skidded into the bathroom in his socks. "You could have just said you wanted shower sex, babe," he said deviously.

"Oh, it's more fun this way," she said, letting her robe slip to the floor and stepping into the shower.

After the hot water ran out, they grudgingly left their steamy bathroom to get dressed in the bedroom.

They had to be at Charlie's in 20 minutes, so they had no time to play around….

Forty minutes later, they were pulling into Charlie's driveway.

"I'm blaming it on you," she said, laughing at their lateness.

"Sure, sure, babe… just tell him we're late because I was violating his daughter in the shower, the hallway, and on the bed… I'm sure he'll understand," he said winking.

She laughed blushing as she slid from the car. "You forgot the sink, the dresser, and the staircase, dear," she said as she opened the front door, leaving him gaping on the stoop.

They ate an early dinner with Charlie and exchanged presents.

Bella and Paul got Charlie a new tackle box, loaded with every fishing lure possible, a new fishing rod, and a smaller basket of cookies.

Charlie of course, loved it all. He put the picture on the mantle right away.

Charlie got Bella two new recipe books and some empty scrapbooks to fill up with pictures. He gave Paul a sack full of small blocks of wood and a beautiful whittling knife.

Bella was surprised when Charlie all but shoed them from the house after having cookies and coffee. They climbed in the car laughing about him urging them to go home, spend their Christmas together.

Paul had a theory that there was a new woman in Charlie's life, but Bella vehemently disagreed.

They walked in the door and Bella was surprised to see a giant box sitting in the middle of the floor. She turned to Paul, her eyes glinting in the soft Christmas lights.

"I recruited some help from the pack," he said in her ear.

She smiled as she dropped her coat and presents inside the door, walking over to the box that came up to her waist.

"Before you say it," he started. "I know we agreed not to exchange gifts this year, but this is something for both of us. I'm almost positive you'll love it."

She laughed because he knew her so well. She ran her hand over the big red box before pulling the lid off. She chucked as she revealed another box, this time purple.

She took the purple lid off and revealed a piece of paper with the number 3 on it on top of a yellow box. She laid it on the floor without turning it over, as Paul instructed.

She felt like a little kid on Christmas morning. All the anticipation! She took the yellow lid off, revealing another slip of paper with the number 1 on it and another box.

She repeated this process until she had six slips of paper. She lifted the lid of a pink box and revealed a small green box with a bright red ribbon on it. The tiny slip of paper it came with said simply. _Stop – flip over 1-6._

She giggled and turned to the papers she had lying on the floor amidst the colored lids. She flipped the first paper over to reveal her name. The second paper said _will. _The third: _you._ Her heart was beating faster in her chest, her breaths coming quicker. She slowly flipped the fourth over to reveal the word _be_. She licked her lips as she flipped the fifth over. _My_ She flicked her eyes to Paul, he looked incredibly nervous. She reached for the sixth paper, flipping it with a shaking hand. _Wife._

Paul stood, wiping his hands on his jeans. He reached for her hand, pulling her from her knees. He gently picked up the green box and knelt in front of Bella.

Her eyes were tearing up. She thought back to Alice's letter and smiled. Alice knew this would happen, and she must have seen it two ways. Bella was wondering what in the world would have ever made her hesitate. She loved the man kneeling in front of her with all her heart.

Paul tipped the lid back on the green box revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring. "Bella, I have loved you from the moment I saw you standing on that stage pouring your heart out. I knew you were it when our eyes met. Baby, you're my heart, my soul, my everything. I know we're young, but I know what I want, and it's you, all of you, every day for the rest of our lives. Will you do the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears were streaming down Bella's face as she tried to find her voice. "Yes, yes, yes!" she said joyfully. "I don't care that we're young baby, you're it. We know its right, I love you, I love you so much," she chanted as he slid the ring on her finger.

She pulled him up to kiss him squarely on the mouth. They decided to tell everyone tomorrow, and just keep tonight for themselves.

Paul opened some wine and they began opening Alice's presents. Surprisingly, or not so much, Alice supplied Bella with an entire kitchen's worth of supplies. There were big mixing spoons, spatulas, tons of bowls, a beautiful, plain, mismatched china set that Bella adored, real silver silverware, and every kitchen gadget you could think of.

There were also enough clothes to outfit an entire neighborhood for Bella and for Paul. She had enclosed another note on the top of the box of lingerie for Bella.

Bella read it aloud.

_Congratulations! _

_I figured with your current living arrangements that you're cooking a lot, Bella. So, Rosalie, Esme, and I have supplied you with everything you'd ever need and want! _

_Esme was going to throw in some cookbooks, but I know Charlie has that covered. I do hope you've been there already today, being that I can't see the wolves, I'm having a hard time keeping track of when things are happening. If you haven't seen Charlie yet today, act surprised!_

_Emmett and Jasper's gift to Paul will be arriving later tomorrow, they wouldn't deliver on Christmas for anything. _

_I knew once you got to this particular box, all bets were off as to when you two would surface again… so enjoy!_

_xoxo Alice_

Bella laughed as she lifted a particularly trashy black, stringy, piece of fabric. "How would one even go about putting this on?" Bella said incredulous.

"I don't know…" he said honestly. "But we'll have fun figuring it out," he said pushing her to the floor, kissing her softly.

Her hands went to his chest, pulling his shirt over his head. His hands flitted over her shirt, popping the buttons as he went.

He was just about to pop the button on her jeans when they heard shouting from outside.

"What the hell," Paul said, sniffing the air. He jumped up, walking to the front door as Bella quickly buttoned her shirt. He flung open the door with Bella hot on his heels.

He sniffed again, recognizing the scent of something different. Definitely not a vampire, but not completely wolf either. It was certainly not human.

He walked down the steps taking in the scene. Bella bumped into him as he stopped, she was still fumbling with her bottom button.

Embry and Quil were standing in front of a woman. She looked to be about 19 or 20. Paul sniffed the air again. It was her he smelled. She looked like she had some Native American blood in her, but he didn't recognize her at all.

Bella looked up, finally done with her shirt. Her breathing stopped, her heart beating double time as a huge smile broke across her face.

"Stacy?" she said tentatively. The girl looked up, recognition flooding her face. "Squish?" the woman said.

"Oh my God!" Bella screamed running past Paul to fling herself at the woman.

**A/N: Eeek! Did you like the proposal? What will happen in February? Who is the mysterious Stacy? Questions, Comments, Ideas? Review if you'd like! 3 =] I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!**


	27. Chapter 27: Stacy Revealed

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! The holidays have proven to be a bit of a writer's block for me! I hope you enjoy this oh so slightly short chapter!**

_Last Time:_

"_Stacy?" she said tentatively. The girl looked up, recognition flooding her face. "Squish?" the woman said._

"_Oh my God!" Bella screamed running past Paul to fling herself at the woman. _

Paul watched Bella and the stranger embraced each other, dumbfounded.

Part of him wanted to rip Bella away from this obviously inhuman stranger, but part of him recognized that she knew her from somewhere, and was obviously happy to see her.

He cleared his throat in their direction.

"Oh!" Bella said pulling away. "Paul, this is Stacy… we've been friends for ages, but lost touch when her and her mom moved to Montana," Bella said looking at Paul.

"Stacy, this is Paul…my fiancé," she said showing off her ring. Quil and Embry exploded into hoots and hollers.

"I take it its recent?" Stacy asked jokingly.

Bella nodded. "About five minutes ago."

Stacy inspected her ring and gave Paul the once over. Bella laughed. "What are you doing here, anyway?" she asked.

Stacy looked at Paul, Embry, and Quil. "Think we can get a few minutes alone?" she asked.

"Not a chance, girl," Paul said grabbing Bella's arm.

"Paul!" Bella admonished.

Paul shook his head. "I know you can't smell it Bella, but she isn't human…"

"Stacy?" Bella asked, her eyes bugging.

"Do you mind if we at least go inside and talk? I'm beat and would love a cup of coffee," she said tiredly.

Bella took a second to really look at her once best friend. Her black hair hung in ringlets just past her shoulders, she was wearing a pair of cutoff capri pants and a t-shirt with the neck cut out. Noticing the dark circles under her eyes, Bella grabbed Stacy's hand, pulling her into the house.

"Bella!" Paul said angry.

Bella froze, slowly pivoting on the ball of her foot. "Yes, dear?" she said smiling sweetly. Paul saw the fire snapping in her eyes.

"Er… put some coffee on for me? Please?"

"Of course," Bella said, genuinely smiling. She heard the chortles of Embry and Quil before hearing something that sounded suspiciously like a body landing in the dirt.

Once inside, Stacy sat at their kitchen table to tell her story.

"It all started about 4 years ago, the last time I ever saw you, Bella. My mom never told me anything about my dad; it was like she was embarrassed of him, or afraid…

"I knew my dad had to be of some kind of Indian descent because I never fit into the Phoenix cookie cutter lifestyle. I think that's why Bella and I became such good friends.

"I tried so hard to fit in though, always straightened my hair, dyed it, wore the fancy clothes, did the whole sports thing… it didn't matter though, I knew I didn't fit in.

"I was darker skinned then the rest of the kids, and I never tanned. Anyway, I searched for my father high and low until I finally made a breakthrough.

"I found out that there are some sort of council meetings for Pacific Northwest Indians held, strangely enough, in Phoenix. I guess it was a sort of meeting of the minds type of thing. The heads of each different tribe would come together and tell their stories and what not.

"I guess they happen every decade or so, I'm not really sure… but I know there was one around the time of my conception, and another when I was about 10. I told my mom what I had found out and she was furious that I even searched.

"I was a naïve 12 year old, so I just put it behind me and didn't think about it again.

"Thanks," she said smiling at her friend who shoved a plate of food in front of her, continuing between bites.

"When I was sixteen my mom and I went to Montana to take care of my aunt. She had cancer and was unable to care for herself or her little girl. It was just supposed to be for a few weeks. It was summertime, so I wouldn't miss any school.

"The first week we were there I was bored out of my mind. It was so rainy and dull all the time. Nothing like Phoenix. It was so bad, I came down with the flu… or so I thought.

"I was sick the entire second week. My temperature was sky high, I had chills all the time, it was awful," Stacy shot a knowing look at Paul who only nodded his head.

"Imagine my surprise when I was in my bed one minute, and the next I was running through the woods, on four legs. I don't know what made me leave my bed that day, how I found my way out of the house… but I did. I ran and ran, searching for something.

"It was weird, but there was never a question as to what I was. I had done plenty of research on Pacific Northwest Indian tribes, so I knew a lot of the legends. I knew then what tribe I belonged to, because only one had the legend of spirit warriors and wolves.

"It took me a few hours, but I was finally able to calm down enough to turn back into a person again. I walked home, scared and naked. I expected to have to explain it to my mom, but when I walked through the door, she just started bawling.

"She yelled at my aunt for getting sick, for making us go to Montana. If I would have stayed in Phoenix I never would have changed because I wouldn't have been around any vampires to spark the change.

"My mom finally just accepted it, but our relationship was never the same. She still refused to tell me who my father was, even though I knew what tribe he was from.

"She made us stay in Montana, even after my aunt passed away. I wasn't able to go back to my home ever because I had changed so much. I was worried you weren't going to recognize me, Bella," she said laughing.

"I'm sorry that my aunt got sick, and I'm sorry she had to suffer, but part of me is glad we moved to Montana. If we hadn't, I think I would have always stuck out, never quite fit."

"Aww, Stacy!" Bella said embracing her. "I'm so sorry about your aunt… but I'm so glad you're here! How did you get here?"

Stacy turned somber. "My mom was murdered a few weeks ago. My cousin, Arianna, decided to stay with her father Montana. I should have been there, Bella," she said clinging to her friends hands.

"I should have known. I wanted one night of normalcy, one night of not changing into a wolf and chasing vampires. One night to just be normal," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Vampire," Paul stated. Stacy nodded as Bella gasped.

"I had to stage it, make it look like an accident. That was the worst part. After the police came, I went searching. The dumb bitch who killed her was wearing my mom's necklace. I couldn't stay there anymore. I just started running. I wandered through Canada for a while, until I decided to see where the Quileute's resided," she finished her story, sniffling.

Bella rubbed soothing circles on her hand, not sure what to say to make it all better. Paul stood up. "Will you stay here, with us, at least until we find out who your father is? I'd like to talk to our alpha… would you like to join our pack?"

Bella beamed at her fiancé. Stacy looked up, awestruck. "I can stay here?"

Paul looked at Bella who just nodded her head. "Yes, for as long as you'd like. If what you say is true and I have no doubt it is, then you belong with us."

Stacy quietly thanked them both, unable to express her immense gratitude. She wasn't sure what she would find when she got here, but finding Bella and a place to stay was not what she imagined.

"Squish, do you mind if I grab a shower? Then I want to hear your story...," she said cocking her head towards Paul.

"Sure, bathroom is at the top of the stairs, towels are in the closet. I'll grab you a change of clothes," she said laughing.

Stacy excused herself and Bella walked towards Paul. She turned so her back was against his chest. "Wow," she said. "I never in a million years thought I would see her again. We practically grew up together; she was my best friend, like a sister. I was heartbroken when she said she wasn't coming back from Montana," she said sighing against Paul.

"I'm glad she found us," Paul said. "I'm going to go talk to Sam, see if we can pull some old records, see if we can figure out who her father is."

"Good idea, I'm going to clean up some of Alice's presents, and just catch up with her," Bella said turning in his arms to kiss him.

"Sounds like a plan…. Squish," he said laughing.

Bella blushed. "Don't call me that!" she said playfully smacking his chest.

"Hmm, I'll have to hear the story behind that sometime…," he said smiling.

"No story…," she said avoiding his eyes. "Just a bake sale, some unfortunate placing of tables, and some squished cupcakes."

"Somehow I doubt that's the whole story, babe," he said lifting her chin up to capture her lips once more. She deepened the kiss, but he pulled away. "Later," he mumbled against her lips. She nodded, kissed him once more, and pushed him out the door.

Paul ran to the woods just behind his house to phase. Sam's house was the furthest away and Paul was too lazy to run at his human pace.

He barked a hello before he phased again and pulled some pants on. Sam walked out of the house with two cups of coffee.

The pair sat on the porch steps talking over what happened. Sam wasn't one hundred percent sure who represented the tribe at the group meetings because they only had two of them in his lifetime. One when he was three and another when he was 13; He remembered Billy attending the second one, but he couldn't be sure if he was at the first one.

They decided to talk it over with Billy before mentioning anything to Jacob. If Billy was the representative at the first meeting that would mean that he was Stacy's father and that he cheated on his wife.

Paul was just standing to leave when Sam called to him.

"Hey Paul… have you heard anything from Jared lately?" he

"Last I heard he was going to Seattle University, why?" Paul asked quizzically.

"I'm worried that he hasn't phased yet. I know he's way past the usual time, but I think his bloodline is too strong to not phase. We're going to have to check on him. Something's not right."

Paul nodded. "I'll see what I can find out." He ran to the trees to phase again, heading home.

Paul's heart sped up as he neared his house, not hearing any conversation from inside. He dashed up the porch steps, throwing the door open. Bella jumped, dropping the armful of presents she was trying to put away.

"What the hell, Paul?" she whisper screamed at him.

He drank her in. She was slightly winded from the scare, her cheeks were mottled, and a few wisps of hair were escaping her ponytail. Her face was covered in a fine sheen of sweat from working at clearing the living room.

"Where is she?" he asked, almost past words.

"_She_ has a name, and _Stacy_ is sleeping in the guest room, she crashed out after her shower," she said, still not comprehending his expression.

He strode towards her, and in three steps he was standing right in front of her. She looked up into his dark eyes. "Is it later?" she squeaked hopefully.

He nodded capturing her mouth with his own.

An hour later, Bella and Paul were wrapped in their sheets, sweaty and spent. Bella was surprised they didn't wake Stacy, but Paul assured her he would know if she were awake.

Paul decided he wanted to go out later in the evening, introduce Stacy to the other pack members, have a little party, and do a little celebrating. It would also give him a chance to scope out Jared a little bit. See if the kid was ever going to phase.

Bella took Stacy's to Leah's to find some clothes, seeing at Leah was more Stacy's size and build then little human Bella was.

Unsurprisingly, the girls got on famously. Bella was very pleased that Stacy seemed to fit right in.

Paul filled Bella in on the suspicions of Stacy being Billy's kid, so they decided not to invite Jacob along, pretending it was because he was so much younger than them, he would never get into the bar, let alone Hayley.

They pulled up to the bar laughing and joking. As they all piled out walked through the door, Bella couldn't help but think about how every time they seemed to walk into this bar, they walked out changed forever.

The first time she stepped foot into it, she walked out imprinted on by Paul. The second time, Edward watched from afar, then all the Cullen's permanently left Forks. She wasn't sure what to expect of this third time, but as her foot stepped over the threshold she couldn't help but feel excited of the night to come.

**A/N: What do you think will happen the third time in the bar? Are you happy that Stacy is a wolfie? =] Let me know what you're thinking! Questions, Comments, Ideas… Review if you'd like!**


	28. Chapter 28: That's a Wrap!

**A/N: The last installment! It has been such a fun story to write! And just know that I had always planned it to end on that note! ;]**

They waltzed in and sauntered up to the bar. Stacy was wearing a blue floral dress with ruffled sleeves that stopped in the middle of her thighs. She had it cinched high on her waist with a brown leather belt. She added almost three inches to her statuesque height with her brown leather boots.

Bella was dressed in a black one shoulder skin tight dress. When Paul imprinted on her it really boosted her self confidence. She decided to really take a chance and let the girls talk her into wearing Leah's five inch stiletto heels. She still was much shorter than Leah and Stacy with their heels on, but at least she wasn't an entire foot shorter than anyone.

Paul grabbed a drink for himself, Bella, and Stacy. Bella looked over towards Leah, noticing she was sipping on a plain soda. She raised her eyebrows, Leah was known for being one of the pack partiers, so it was unusual for her to not drink when they went out.

Leah's face lit up as she noticed Bella's silent question. Leah tipped her head to the restroom and the trio, Bella, Leah, and Stacy walked towards it.

"I was going to wait to tell you all, but now seems like a good time…," she said nervously fiddling with her hair. "I'm pregnant!" she blurted.

Bella was shocked for a second but quickly squealed and hugged her friend tight. "Oh, Leah! That's so great!"

Stacy looked slightly more apprehensive. Bella cocked her head at her friend, wondering why she wasn't more excited when Leah began to explain.

"When females phase, everything stops. It's like we're thrown into menopause early. It's so strange. I thought for sure it was permanent and I'd never get to have a family. That was one reason I was so distraught at phasing, it's not really that I despise being a wolf, it's actually sort of liberating. I just didn't want my choices taken away from me without really understanding the impact of them."

Bella understood exactly what she meant. Once upon a time, Bella was ready to toss all her choices out the window and become a frozen creature. A vampire. Unchanging, unable to procreate, unable to age, unable to experience many things. She quickly shook off that train of thought and pulled herself back to the present to hear the end of Leah's story.

"When I imprinted on Aaron, everything clicked into place. I started my cycle again shortly after. It makes sense; you know… we're not supposed to have children with anyone other than our imprint, so it's like natural birth control I guess."

Stacy still looked kind of worried. "What about when you phase?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

Leah's face turned grim. "I'm not exactly sure yet. I was hoping you," she looked towards Bella, "could talk to Carlisle… see if he had heard anything about a female wolf carrying?"

"Of course," Bella said quickly. "I'd been meaning to call Alice anyway."

Leah looked relieved. After some more congratulations and talk of future plans, the trio filed from the restroom to do some serious dancing.

Stacy pulled on Bella's hand, holding her away from the pack a little. "Who is that?" she asked very soft and low in Bella's ear.

Bella looked towards where Stacy was implying and her eyes fell on a few guys she didn't recognize. She easily located the one Stacy was referring to, he was tall, maybe a touch taller than Stacy in her heels, but not by much. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt and dark jeans.

She could tell he looked slightly nervous. She figured it had to be Jared since he was talking with the pack. She quickly relayed this information to Stacy, also telling her that they invited him because they thought he would be phasing soon. She figured he must have invited some of his college buddies so he didn't feel quite so weird around the close knit pack.

She mutely nodded her head, still staring at the side of his face. He had yet to turn towards them, but Stacy, being the confident one, stuck her shoulders back and sauntered up to the bar in between him and another guy to order a refill.

She was ignored by the bartender and was growing increasingly frustrated. Jared looked towards her, she pretended not to notice. The bartender passed by again and she started to ask for her drink for the third time when he turned towards her.

"Look sweetheart, why don't you just give me a few seconds before I make you another appletini or whatever it was you think makes you look sexy drinking," he sneered before continuing to walk away.

Stacy's eyes widened and her tanned cheeks turned pink. For the first time in her life she was embarrassed. She had never been treated like that before. Her embarrassment turned to agitation to determination in two seconds.

She glanced at Jared for a second before smiling slyly and vaulting herself over the bar. It was dim, the bar was small, and she was quick. She landed on the toes of her boots, not to snap off the heels and smiled triumphantly towards Jared, the only person to have witnessed her agility.

She spun on her toes and grabbed a bottle of Tequila. She poured herself a shot and raised her eyebrow questioningly at Jared who had yet to pick his jaw off the floor. She laughed and poured him a shot as well.

He watched her intently as she expertly licked the skin between her thumb and forefinger, sprinkling some salt on the wet spot. She held a lime wedge in the same hand. She picked up her shot, licked the salt, downed the shot, and bit into the lime in smooth succession all the while watching Jared.

He laughed as she slammed her shot glass on the bar, eyes sparkling. "I'm Stacy," she said, holding the hand.

"Jared," he said, grasping her hand in his own. An electric shock ran through her hand, up her arm, and down her spine when he touched her.

She tried to steady her breathing, but it seemed impossible. Her heart hammered in her chest as she once more took in his boyish good looks. He was clean cut, with just a little stubble decorating his squared jaw.

His dark brown hair was short enough that she could see his tan skin between the pieces of hair, although that might have been due to her keen wolf vision.

She saw his mouth moving, but didn't hear a word he said. She looked into his dark eyes and was lost. _Snip, snip, snip._

Bella looked across the way and was stunned to see Stacy on the other side of the bar. She watched her take a shot very seductively when her face went slack and her eyes widened. Bella squealed and jumped up from her stool. She knew that look, Stacy had just imprinted on Jared!

She walked up to the bar and slammed her own glass on the hard top to snap Stacy out of it. Jared looked a little perturbed at her, it seemed he was just as enthralled in the spell as Stacy was.

"Hi! You must be Jared?" she said brightly.

"Uh, yeah… and you are?" he said tearing his gaze away from Stacy with much difficulty.

"I'm Bella, Paul's fiancée," she said not only to introduce herself, but to remind Stacy she was taken. She hadn't missed the soft growl that trickled from Stacy's lips when Bella briefly shook his hand.

"Oh, yeah… he mentioned you," he said turned back towards Stacy. Bella chuckled and shot Stacy a quick glance. _Dance_ she mouthed.

Stacy blinked a few times before falling back into her confident self. "Dance with me," she said walking to the end of the bar and sliding under the flip up bar door. She grabbed Jared's hand to lead him to the floor. The bartender called to her, asking her what she wanted. "I'm good, thanks," she said smiling sweetly towards him.

He looked towards the bar to see an almost empty bottle of tequila, a bowl of limes, and the salt shaker sitting suspiciously close to where Stacy was. She had taken the liberty of letting the tequila sit out so anyone who wanted some could help themselves.

As Paul spun Bella around the dance floor she was shocked at her ability to remain standing, let alone dancing, in five inch heels without plastering herself on the floor, a nearby wall, or another person.

The rest of the night continued pretty uneventfully. Turns out, Jared knew about the pack, but was still pissed _they_ didn't tell him the secret. He was completely smitten with Stacy from the moment she hopped over the bar to get her own drink. He was thrilled she felt the same about him, and volunteered to drive her home.

The following day, Bella decided to call Alice about Leah, and just to chat with her friend for a bit.

She, of course, picked up before it even fully rang. "Bella!" she trilled.

"Alice," Bella responded "How are you?"

"Oh, things are great! Congratulations on the engagement!" she sang through the phone.

Bella giggled at her exuberance. "Thank you so much for the gifts Alice, of course, it was way too much, but greatly appreciated."

Alice trilled a laugh that abruptly stopped. "Alice? Alice?" Bella became slightly worried.

"Hang on a second, Bella," came Jasper's calm voice. She heard a gasp and Alice came back on the line. "We're flying to Forks, Bella. We'll be there tomorrow morning! Nothing is wrong, in fact, it is all right! I'll talk to you soon. Love you!" The phone went dead.

Bella chuckled, but couldn't help feeling slightly worried at their return. Last time Edward was not quite as understanding as she would have liked. She still had the cast to prove it.

She informed Paul of the plans and started cleaning the house. Sure, it was already clean, but she wanted to double check everything. She made sure all of Alice's gifts were put away in the kitchen before stopping to make lunch.

When evening came, she found herself utterly exhausted. Stacy and Jared came over to spread their good news. Stacy had informed him of the imprinting, and he took it in stride. He explained that he wasn't happy at college and had plans to move back to La Push anyway, so why wait?

Now that Stacy decided to officially join the pack, she and Jared were moving in together, closest to Sam and Emily. Once she found out Billy Black was certainly not her father, she felt much better joining the pack.

Her father was actually Billy's brother, David Black. David only attended one meeting, after their father had died. Sadly, David had followed his father shortly after, and Billy was positive he didn't even realize he had a daughter.

Bella called Leah before going to bed, explaining that Alice was flying in tomorrow morning. She wasn't sure who all was coming, but she would be sure to get the message to Carlisle.

Alice and Jasper arrived at the treaty line an hour after sunrise. They were escorted by Paul, Jacob, and Embry to Bella for a quick reunion. Alice didn't waste time getting to the root of their trip.

"I talked to Carlisle, about Leah," Alice said solemnly. Bella looked worried. "He contacted some of his old, well _older_, friends and they said for a female to carry the baby to term she cannot phase while pregnant. When she feels like she is about to phase, another wolf in human form should get close to her and she will know what to do." Alice looked forlorn because that was all the information she could give her.

"I'm sorry," she continued, "the ancients are always so cryptic."

"No, its fine, Alice… I'll pass it along," Bella promised.

"Excellent!" she trilled. "Now, for our second business matter," she said laughingly. "We don't have much time, I'll explain that in a minute, but I think you danced pretty well last night?" she said smiling at Bella.

Bella chuckled and slightly blushed. "Well, it seems that my timeline was a bit off. I think you and Paul should uncover the tarp on your porch soon. But wait until we leave, okay?" Bella nodded, confused but thinking Alice was more cryptic than the ancients.

"Ok, drats!" Alice said, "she's early. Jasper, go get her, I'll be there in a minute," she said dryly. "Edward's going to have his hands full with her," she said coldly.

Bella's heart thudded a little erratically in her chest at the mention of Edward, but it was due to a trace amount of fear, not any residual feelings she had for him.

Alice looked at Bella unhappily. "It seems my brother is indeed fickle, you were never his mate Bella, as much as I wish it to be true, he was simply enthralled with you."

Bella looked shocked for a few seconds, wondering how her friend could state that so coldly.

"Oh! No, oh dear, Bella, I didn't mean it like that at all," she said looking stricken. "Oh, he loved you alright, but you two just weren't meant to be. Fate's funny sometimes. Edward was just the door to your supernatural life, to Paul," she said smiling at the couple. "It seems that Edward's mate has appeared, and for some reason is in Seattle. Jasper and I decided to come get her and set things in motion, but she is the hardest thing to catch! She keeps changing her mind, making decisions then deciding to do it much earlier than expected. I'm sure she will be a handful.

"Of course, she'll be no Bella," she said winking at Bella when she pulled a growl from Paul. "Relax, wolf, I'm just kidding," she said playfully. Her eyes went glassy for a second and she was back, hugging Bella quickly. "I've got to go, Bella, Bre did it again and Jasper's going to miss her! Don't forget to open your present! I expect a phone call shortly after!" and with that, she was off, not waiting for her wolf escort.

Bella was happy for Edward. Hopefully he would focus his attention on his real mate, Bre, apparently. She was still exhausted from her futile cleaning expedition all of yesterday. If she would have known they weren't even staying 30 minutes she wouldn't have bothered.

To Bella's admonishments, Paul sent Jacob and Embry to run the lines, make sure the Cullen's really left while he took Bella back to their house.

She called Leah and told her what Alice had said, Leah was slightly perturbed to say the least, but she was thankful she even got that much.

By the time Bella was off the phone, Paul had brought in the boxes from the porch. She opened one to find a large wrapped box inside. She pulled the card from the top while Paul pulled the wrapped box from the cardboard box.

"Whatever it is, I think it's making noise," he said suddenly.

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"Can't you hear that? It sounds like a tiny helicopter, _thwap, thwap, thwap, thwap,_" he imitated in quick succession.

She looked at him like he was crazy and opened the card.

"Man, can't you hear that? What the hell is it?" he said clearly confused by the strange sound coming from the box.

She read the card aloud as he pressed his ear to the box, trying to locate whatever was making the noise she couldn't hear.

_Bella and Paul,_

_Apparently another congrats is in order! I hope I'm not too early, it's so hard to see you! I'm trying to judge by when Jasper and I disappear again, and count backwards… it's exasperating! _

_Please do not freak out, Bella. You will be amazing, Paul will be wonderful. I promise it is the perfect timing. Do call Rosalie sometime too, I'm sure she'd love to visit soon!_

_xoxo Alice_

Now Bella was utterly confused. And Paul was crawling towards her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"The noise, it's not coming from the box Bella…," he said resting his head against her stomach. "Oh my God," he whispered. "It's coming from you! Bella it's a heartbeat!" he shouted.

Bella paled and tried to remember Alice's letter… _Don't freak out, Bella._ "The box… open the box," she said in a tiny voice, not believing the obvious quite yet.

Paul ripped the paper from the box to reveal a full sized wooden do-it-yourself assembly crib.

**A/N: Eeeek! What did you think? I'm kicking around the idea of writing a 'Mini Silhouettes' chronicling the couples parenthood, but we'll see. I'm so happy that I've completed a story and it went the way I wanted it to! I hope you all liked it, and will continue to read my stories! Note my name change, D3c0d3x instead of LaTuaCantante55. Since I'm branching out and writing other fanfictions, I think it fits better. I really hope you liked this story as much as I liked writing it! =] Thanks for reading, everyone! **


End file.
